Island of Secrets
by Prince Blood Moons
Summary: Five mercenaries, under the United Nations' consent, with one goal: Recover sensitive information left behind by InGen, in order to better understand their mistakes, so as to not repeat them for when Jurassic World comes into effect, courtesy of Masrani Global Enterprises. Will these men come home safely, or will the island claim them? Rated M for obvious reasons. Accepting OCs(PM)
1. Chapter 1

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 1: Into Darkness**

 **Speach:** Sample

 **Dinosaur Speach:** _**Sample**_

 _ **Location: Off the coast of Costa Rica, U.S.S Mjolnir**_  
 _ **Time: 14:35**_

The sun was finally giving way, good thing too; I was never a fan of sunlight. The corridors on this vessel were slightly more crampped than I'd enjoy, but remembering my pay seemed to mitigate the blow, though I paid it no mind. I made it to the rec room in this massive ship, sighing inwardly when I saw our contractor, whose plethura of scars were almost glistening, since she was using only a tank top with her combat pants & boots. Her brown hair was bound in a ponytail. She slouched over the counter & she appeared to have something in her hands, but I was still at the entrance, behind her, so I was unable to tell, though I could guess it was liqour. I walked to the counter & ordered a shot of whiskey... Ok, so I guess I should talk about myself while I'm at it. My name is Shaun, I'm 20 years old & have short brown hair, which I choose to keep that way, along with my clean face. I was wearing aviators since I got tired of being constantly bothered about my pale grey eye color. I'm wearing combat jeans, work boots & a bullet proof sweater, courtesy of SPECTRE Body Armor manufacturers. Their armor always combined style with function. This swater weighed nothing, yet it could stop a magnum round, but not at close range. I emptied the shot & asked for another round. Our contractor looked to her left, eyeing me lazily, then getting back to her drink. The bartender filled her glass with a worried expression, before filling mine more vigorously. I take it, thank the bartender, then turn around, my back now facing the counter. I look around, to see the other four men that I've been assigned with. I sigh & gulp down my shot, placing it on the counter without turning around, then I look at the youngest of us. His hair was a light brown & his eyes were blue. He, along with everyone else, excluding the contractor, wore the same sweater & pants. His shoes were meant for hiking, by the looks of the small cleats under them.

"What's your name, child?" I ask, catching his attention. He was sitting on a bench, polishing a desert eagle when I asked him, withdrawing it to pay better attention to me.

"Call me Drako..." He said, then turned to the table next to the bench & spoke.

"What about you?" Drako asks to the man next to him, on the other side of the table. This man had his blonde hair pulled back slick. He had an eyepatch over his right eye, but no scar, suggesting he lost the eye naturally or subtly. His boots looked sleak, but tough; combat boots if I'm not mistaken. He leaned further into the table & sighed.

"Ares. And yes, that's a code name, just like yours." He said, pointing at Drako. Drako laughed slightly & looked in my direction. He saw the contractor & looked intently. I knew that look, but didn't bother to reprimand him for it. The contractor turned around & looked at the other two men, smiling.

"Well, I'll do the introductions for these two. They're my personal guards, after all. Everyone, meet Dante & Jett." She said, pointing at the silver haired man first, then the baseball cap wearing man next.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Said Dante, gripping his P-90 loosely. He looked around anxiously, but settled down quickly.

"Same here... But, I'm already familiar with Drako..." Said Jett, getting a nod from the mentioned mercenary. Yes, we're all mercenaries. And, we've been assigned to a special mission by the United Nations. Normally, I'd reject an offer from an entity that big, but my purse was tight & the coin offered was no joke. In fact, I rejected a similar offer from InGen, which they didn't take too lightly. Strange company, that one... Our contractor spoke up.

"Well, now that we're all good buddies, I'm about to begin the debriefing, so listen up. As you all know, we're working under the jurisdiction of the UN, which means any government oficial can go suck it if they interrupt our mission..." She paused, noticing the smirks some of us had. She smiled & continued.

"Our mission is to go to an island chain known as 'Las Cinco Muertes', specifically 'Isla Sorna', or Site B..." She was interrupted by me.

"These islands are InGen property. The rumors anyone has heard about them are true: InGen used these islands to produce dinosaurs in accordance with their agreement with Hammond Industries & the such. However, Site A was bombed with Napalm after the "Jurassic Incident". Site B was where the dinosaurs were created & shipped to Site A..." I stopped, noticing that the contractor was staring daggers at me. She sighed & continued.

"Yes, Site B remained untouched & was abandoned, but the UN wants us to go gather the information left at those facilities & bring it back. We leave in 5 hours, so I suggest you grab your gear now & wait for me at the helipad..." She finished & turned around, motioning to the bartender...

'This woman is amazing... Three glasses of vodka & she's barely fazed...' My thoughts lingered, then I went to my quarters.

It took me an hour to get there, given that this cruiser was massive indeed. I wonder how much the UN invested in this operation. What caught me off guard was that there was no military presence on this ship, which meant we were all private contracts... Whatever the UN is planning on doing with the information, it seems they don't want anyone snitching. I reached the door to my cabin & opened it. Just your standard ship lodging, mind you. I took out the duffel bag under the bunk & pulled out two Karambit knives. I placed them on either side of my waist & then walked up to the extra wide drawer in front of me. I opened it & retrieved a katana, a Jonin-Maru. Sharp, elegant, light & steady. It belonged to my father. He told me he earned this sword through blood & trust in Japan. His tattoos were also a sign, so he said. I slung it to my back, tying it accordingly, yet firmly & closed the upper cabinet, opening the lower one. I retrieved my .44 magnum & my M4A1, customized with night vision scope (collapsable) & fore grip. I slung it & holstered my magnum. I also picked up a small book someone left in my cabin. Before paying the book any mind, I approached my duffel bag once more & pulled out an ammo holster belt. I took two Magnum round clips & three 5.56m Round clips (for my rifle) & clipped the belt on my waist. I then saw a small note on the book's cover...

"Good luck..." I read the note stuck to said book, which was a dinosaur encyclopedia; fitting...

As I made my way to the helipad, I bumped into Drako & Jett. I waved to them slightly & they slowed down, so now the three of us are walking to the helipad.

"You didn't tell us your name..." Said Jett, inspecting his AK with a keen eye. Drako sheathed the damascus combat knife he had in his left hand to his right shoulder sheathe.

"Not that it'll matter once we get to the island... From what I've heard, this isn't the first excursion to this place..." Drako trailed off while I crossed my arms, listening to each word carefully. I then remember the book & pull it out, beginning to read it on our way to the helipad. Jett notices the book, but doesn't bother asking about it. After a rather quick walk, we made it to the helipad, where there was a helo waiting for us, its blades spinning harshly to prove this point. Our contractor came from the small cockpit, where Dante & Ares were waiting. Dante now had two desert eagles, one was black; the other, white. He was flourishing them slightly, but with a good degree of skill. He then holstered them when he noticed our approach & smiled. The contractor looked at me, Drako & Jett, then gave a thumbs up, walking back to her spot. We entered, and I was able to notice Ares' weapon of choice was an MK-49 Light Machine Gun, with a 100-round box mag & fore grip. He smiled, but it was more of a cold smile, forced upon due to years of politeness. Once we were fastened, I began to pour on the book I got.

'Compsognathus, or Compy: These chicken-sized bipedals are scavengers, known for "cleaning" bodies to the bone. In great quantities, they may consider live prey, depending on whether they are distracted by the "scout" or not. Diet consisting of insects, scavenged goods & meat, when available.' I read through the first twenty pages, then closed the book & looked outside to my right. That's when I saw it, the beauty of the island we were heading to. I could only watch in awe. Everyone else was staring at the island too, sharing the window parallel to mine. Dante broke the silence in a very unusual way:

"Abandon hope, All ye who Enter Here..." He said, making me smile warmly. Jett, who was in the co-pilot's seat, spoke up.

"Well, that's encouraging... ETA, 6 minutes. Weapons hot, ladies!" He announced, causing most of us to nod in agreement. I loaded all my weapons before getting in the chopper, so I simply leaned back to my seat, trying in vain to catch slep, since Drako & Ares made small talk.

"Did you hear what happened at the Park?" Asked Drako. Ares looked away, through the window, as if ignoring him; he answered the question...

"Only that it was the fault of one employee. Dennis, I think he was named. Bastard never made it out of the Park, though. Instant karma if you ask me..." Ares responded, then looked down to his gun. I glanced only, but I could tell his grip was tightened, just for an instant. The sounds of birds could no longer be heard, drowned out by the blades on our helicopter, as we approached the island's sandy shore. What caught my attention was the bunker with a small helipad on it, sitting right there, mere feet away from the water. The helicopter landed, albeit roughly, on the helipad & the five of us got out, scanning our vacinity.

"Clear!" I say, lazily holding my M4, still looking around nervously for any sign of danger. Dante was wielding his P-90 firmly, looking South West to a great mountain.

"Seems we're next to the island's natural perimeter. Which means we're currently... at the far South East corner of this island." Said Dante, who was looking at a compass he had, then he stored it in his left pocket, dropping his guard. We looked at each other, then at the contractor.

"I'll give Jett the satelite phone. From the chopper, I spotted a compound about 6 clicks Northwest of this bunker. Contact me when you've got the data. Since this island's systems run on geo-thermal & hydraulic energy, all systems should be opertaional; that is, if they haven't been tampered with." The contractor told us, then she motioned to the pilot. The helo took off, leaving the five of us on the helipad. Jett holstered the satelite phone, slinging his AK & adjusted his baseball cap. He looked to be Drako's age, with green eyes & red hair. Drako was aiming down the scope of his M16 (extended clip, ACOG) & sighed.

"There's a path we can follow to the nearest compound, but it's barely visible. There appear to be... chickens? No..." We were caught offguard by this remark, so I looked through my scope, making sure the NV was set to OFF first. I then cleared any doubts by mentioning the name of these small & green dinosaurs.

"Compies, at least five of them. We're lucky, then. It'd be disastrous if there were one of them..." I said, which seemed to earn me some confused looks. Ares, being the most baffled of the group by my remark, spoke up.

"Why is one worse than five?" He asked in a crude manner.

"If it's one, that makes it a scout. Compies are known to hide, sending in a scout to size up prey, distracting them while the pack sorrounds it silently. This is akin to how hyenas act when they face larger animals..." I trailed off, until I noticed Dante aiming his gun at them. They were a mere fifteen feet away, so I knew it was a warning shot. I quickly stepepd in however, lowering Dante's P-90 before he could fire.

"What the fuck? Let me shoot them, dammit..." He said, then Drako intervened.

"Even if you don't hit them, it'd be a risk to fire off a gun here. Unless any of you brought suppressors..." He said, then we looked at Ares, who simply chuckled & handed them out, smiling.

"Thought they'd come in handy... Still... Conserve ammunition. I doubt a gun would do good for ten of those ankle-biters..." He said, then slung his MK-49, unholstering his Makarov & pointing it down, signaling us with his left hand to follow him. I slung my M4 & pulled out my karambits in each hand, simulating claws. Jett unholstered his M1911 & a tactical knife, holding the knife in his right hand, backhandded, using his arm to support his gun hand. Drako kept his M16 trained forward, while Dante pulled out his twin desert eagles, holdng them forward, ready to blast anything in his path. We reached the worn path in a matter of seconds, then walked slowly forward, our guns trained in the same direction, while our eyes moved around, seeking to our left & right. One of the compies got close to us while the other four watched carefully. It walked up to me, chirping lowly as it stared up at my face. I noticed the rest of my ragtag squad backed up, leaving me in the front.

"Oh... Hello there, small one..." I said, lowering my knife wielding arms & crouching to get a better look at it. It was chirping slightly, while tilting its head to the right as it looked at me. I looked to my left, to see the other four staring silently. I tried reaching for it, but it hissed, earning me interesting looks from the other four compies, not that they could accomplish much with their lack in strength.

"Relax... I won't hurt you..." I said, then sheathed my left karambit & held out my left fist. The compy flinched slightly, then gave a tentative smell at my knuckles. It then lowered its head, so I took the oportunity & caressed its head lightly. It recoiled from the touch, then cooed when it realized what I was doing. I was petting a dinosaur. An actual fucking dinosaur. And it was LOVING it! It then jumped on my wrist, which caught me off guard. I refused to flinch however, knowing that it would certainly agitate it. Instead, I motioned with my right hand after I sheathed my other knife & the little creature seemed to understand me: it jumped off my wrist & returned to look at me quizically. Allthewhile, the other four were around me, but did nothing, chirping slightly with each other. Then they looked at the rest of the squad. Dante was smiling, while Drako & Jett looked nervous. Ares was holding his Makarov tightly, though he looked relaxed.

"I bet you guys are hungry..." I mulled, then pulled out a granola bar. I then looked behind me & winked with my right eye to the squad, then placed my right hand with the bar close to the compy I petted. The squad followed my hint, each one retrieving a snack bar of his own. The other four compies caught on & one went to each man...

Once the compies were fed, they let out soft chirps & coos. I could only guess this meant thanks.

"Not even a day here & we've already made friends..." Says Dante, as his compy was on his head, on its haunches, resting it seemed. All the other compies followed. Jett's compy rested in a backpack he was carrying, poking its head out. Drako's compy rested on his right shoulder, it was the smallest of the bunch. The eldest compy, which seemed to have a few scars, climbed onto Ares' gun & sniffed it, then it went to Ares' head. Meanwhile, I was holding my compy like how someone would hold their baby, caressing its yellow-ish underbelly with my left hand, since my right hand was supporting it. It seemed to squeal in delight with my gentle touch. Time had been lost to us during our interaction with the Locals. We walked down the path, making sure our little partners were comfortable as we walked. Ares' compy got off of him & walked beside him like some kind of guard dog. It was kinda cute, really...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Seemingly glowing grey eyes stalked from the dark cover of nearby bushes, as the body of a velociraptor came to view. It's leathery skin was auburn, whith black stripes which ranged from its jaw to the tip of its tail, leaving an "open space" in between them. Its claws were an ebony black. It looked on, carefully watching these... bipedal creatures... Humans, if the elders' descriptions were of relevance here. It watched on, taking note of the humans' lack of hostility towards the green vermin.

 _ **"Hmm... These humans are... odd. The elders spoke only tribulation & wrath towards them, yet they do not show any threatening signs... not even to those vermin..."**_ The raptor was lost in thought after conversing, with itself... Then, another raptor made its presence known. This one was a dark shade of blue, with a light grey underbelly & with six small, red frills on its head, close to its pure amber eyes. Its claws were a lighter shade, bordering on faded white. It looked at the humans, then at its fellow raptor,who was about three inches smaller than it, before speaking.

 _ **"Serena... I've warned you about wandering too far from our territory... Secondly, these humans have to die..."**_ It spoke to its pack mate. Serena, this being the name of the auburn raptor, spoke up.

 _ **"Why? They're not hostile... I mean, they've given no signs of hostility... We should observe them more... Alpha will be pleased if we bring her news of the humans. More so if the humans show interesting behaviour, Kellam."**_ She said, looking at the raptor named Kellam, who sighed.

 _ **"Go ahead & mull over these meatbags. Call for me when you've considered them a meal..."**_ Said Kellam, walking away slightly.

Serena huffed out, having half a mind to slap Kellam with her tail, until she brought her attention back to the humans, who were taking a path which lead to a human built nest of hardened rocks. Then, a rather distant blast was heard, drawing everyone's attention to the shoreline...

 *****POV Switch*****

"Shit!" Said Ares, as he ran to the shore, with us following closely. What we saw was beyond belief: a monster of the sea; Mososaurus, if the book was correct. We caught but a glimpse of this creature, along with the remains of the naval carrier. Jett quickly pulled out his satelite phone & dialed '2'.

"Ma'am, are you there?!" He nearly screamed. After three seconds of static, we got an answer.

"Jett! You have to continue to the... outpost... signal for rescue. It's too late for... us... I don't know how many of us survived the explosions, but I doubt- wait... There's something in the water... It looks like-*static*..." We then saw another glimpse of the mosasaurus, as it dissappeared into the ocean depths. We stood there in silence, as even our compies were staring in the direction of the remains of our vessel. I then began walking down the path again...

"We have to proceed with the mission... With any hope, we can radio in a rescue..." I said, absent mindedly petting my compy, which I was still holding "baby" style, except it turned over, having its underbelly resting on my right arm now.

"We just lost our contract & you want us to fucking CONTINUE?! Did you even noticed what the fuck just fucking happened?!" Said Ares, exasperated by the recently transpired events. Drako spoke up, eager to lighten the mood.

"We were contacted by the UN, each one of us... Our contract is with them... We might be deducted a couple thousand for this... incident... but we answer to them..." He said, then Jett & Dante nodded, Dante being careful not to drop his partner. The four of them followed me, but not before Ares sighed in annoyance & fell in with the group. We walked for a half hour now, judging by the sun's position. The compound was within our line of sight, at twenty meters away, on a cliffside...

Then, we heard it...

 **A/N: Well, this is interesting, right? Me, writing about dinos... Well, I'll just say this, right off the bat: I will NOT be paying as much attention to this story as my Pokemon story. This is what you would consider an 'In the Meantime' story, written as I wait for my outstanding co-writer & friend xX-xeXeeD-Xx while he carries his torch in our stories. Honestly, I'm doing this for three reasons: First, I've been interested in a fic for Jurassic Park in quite some time. Secondly, The fics that do exist are good, don't get me wrong, but the few I've seen that gave me the motivation to proceed were GREAT, like the one made by Vantage77. You people know which one... Thirdly, I want to contribute to the Jurassic Fanbase & what better way to do it, right?**

 **Well, ramblings aside, I'm really looking forward with this story. I know I stated that this would be a way to pass the time, but that's no excuse to make CRAP. Well, not much to say anymore, except to ask you denizens to leave a review. I'm also accepting Dino OC's, through PM of course. I've got three spots open, so cast your votes, after leaving a review. Duh...**  
 **Ciao,**  
 **-Prince Blood Moons**


	2. Chapter 2

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 2: Hideout**

 _ **Location: Isla Sorna**_  
 _ **Time: 19:20**_

...A massive roar echoed through the air, sending chills down my spine, as the ten of us looked to our far left, to see a dinosaur, massive in stature. It had an elongated snout, with some type of sail on its back. It must be at least fifty feet tall! It was skulking about, hinting at the fact that it hadn't spotted us yet. It sniffed around lazily, which made me curse mentally: at this rate, it'll find us. And I don't think running away is an option we'll live to regret...

"What the actual fuck..?" Asked Ares, as we maintained our view on the super predator. I pulled out my book & found the 'Predators' section, reading quickly, clearly agitated by this beast's presence...

"Spinosaurus..." I said in a hushed tone, then continued to walk to the compund, albeit quietly. The squad set out, silently, trying to avoid a confrontation with something that looked like it was unkillable. We were crouch jogging, with all our weapons holstered & our compy partners following to our right, almost as silently as us.

"How much longer? This is driving me insane..!" Said Drako, Jett nodding behind him. We reached the compund's perimeter, but there was a small problem: It was out in the open! We stopped just 21 feet shy of the double doors that made up the entrance of the compound, being concealed by the bushes & tall grass.

"Fuck..." I cursed silently, looking to my left & right, trying desperately to find any kind of camouflage, knowing full well that stepping out of this treeline would get us noticed. I looked down to me & saw a hefty rock, then at the large window next to the compound's double doors. I turned to my crouching team, then began to speak.

"Alright... We can't use the doors... If they're locked or rigged, the noise will alert the spinosaurus... On my signal, we run for the window... It seems like a four second sprint, so we just have to book it. Any questions?" I ask my four squadmates & they shake their heads in disagreement. I glanced from the corner of my right eye that the five compies also shook their heads, but that might just be mild delirium...

"...1" I said, taking the rock with my left hand. The footsteps of the Spino could be heard closer, its breaths now sounding clearer.

"...2" The five of us were in a line, from left to right, as we held on to our partners, who seemed to relax into our grabs, with our right hands. The Spino was now ten feet away from us, sniffing the air, looking rather perplexed.

(Turok Soundtrack-12: Elite Force)

I took this oportunity & dropped a flashbang, then threw the rock at the window. Time seemed to slow down, as the five of us began to sprint for our lives. The spinosaurus looked in our direction, just as the flashbang went off, temporarily blinding it. It let out an enraged roar, with such a strength that my head felt like it was threatening to split open, making the impact of the rock against the window inaudible, yet we five saw that the window indeed broke. I jumped through & collected myself, turning to the right instantly, to a small corridor seven feet away from the window. I put my back to the wall, looking to my left, to see that the other four were there...

"MOVE!" I scram, causing them to look at me, then outside. The four of them scrambled, running to the left, into a seperate room, before the spinosaurus slammed against the outpost, knocking down the double doors. I sighed, shaking slightly. Never have I been so scared before. I looked down, to notice that I was still holding onto my compy. It jumped out of my grasp & ran across the window, just barely being missed by Spino's massive claws. It roared in annoyance, tail whipping the radio tower to the right of the compound, knocking it onto the compound itself.

I felt the ground shake with the impact of something on the roof of the compound. I noticed that the roof of this corridor was cracked, so I took my chance. I ran across the window, just narrowly being missed by this gargantuan snout. I turned around, to notice the razor sharp teeth this behemoth possessed. I gulped, then turned once more, jogging to the door the squad & my compy ran through. I saw a desk with a computer in the middle of the room. The computer looked like it was from the Dial-Up age, yet there was a USB port upon closer inspection, which made it look out of place. I looked around, then saw a small locker with a label that read 'Incendiaries'.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask, as I approach the locker, pulling out five grenades, giving each man one, before looking at mine: It was rusted, smelled like mildew & appeared to be from just before the stone age...

"Yeah... By the way: Who brings flaming grenades to a research lab?" Says Drako, eyeing his grenade, as his compy stares at it as well...

"We have to get that thing away from us..." Said Ares, then he looks at all of us, then at his grenade. His compy looked around, feeling anxious about being trapped. Then an idea popped into my mind...

"If we throw these from different directions, we could form a fire wall..." I said, then Ares caught my idea. I looked at a staircase to our far right that lead up, next to a ladder that lead to a hatch.

"The wall could cause the spinosaurus pain & just might make it back off." He stated, then the five of us perked up. I grabbed three radios & set them to channel '3'.

"I'll take one radio. Two men stay on this level & throw perpendicularly. The other two will do the same on the upper level." I said, handing Jett & Dante the radios. Ares walked to the stairs, followed by Dante. Drako & Jett looked at each other nervously.

"I'll throw the first one to the creature's face. Once you see the flames, throw yours to form the wall..." I said, then began climbing the ladder. I looked down to me, to see the five compies walking around aimlessly in the room. I sighed, then opened the hatch, poking my head slightly out. I could see the spinosaurus doing rounds in front of the compound. I radioed in before proceeding, as doing so is viable to get me eaten.

"I'm in position..." I whisper, then wait for an answer.

"Ready... How about you guys?" I hear Dante say.

"Let's smoke this bastard..." I hear Jett say.

"NOW!" I radio in, then seemingly jump out of the hatch, catching the spinosaurus' attention. Before it could turn to face me, I'd already primed my grenade. I threw it fast, making it soar through the air & hitting its mark: Right on the beast's snout.

The beast recoiled from the pain. I saw that a small portion of the flame spread to its right eye, the Spino screaming shortly after. I walked up slightly to the edge, then looked down, having to throw myself back almost instantly afterwards. The fire wall succeeded, causing the spinosaurus to back away. It roared defiantly, then stormed off. I ducked, having narrowly dodged its tail. I look behind me, to see the downed radio tower, then sigh, I make my way down to the room, noticing that the compies were relaxed now. In fact, they were sleeping on the couch placed on the wall to my left, which is behind the desk in the middle of the room. I also noticed the chair that belonged to the desk...

"What is... that?" I said, noticing small sploshes of black on the otherwise burgundy swivel chair. I then drew my attention to the door, to see the other four men return happily.

"That'll show that sonuvabitch!" Said Ares, pumping his left fist in triumph. I remove the chair from its position & face the computer. I pressed the 'ON' button on the key board &, strangely enough, it turned on. I sighed, but in happiness, then inserted my Flash Drive into the port. I then notice two folders: One of them said 'Progress', while the other said 'Video Recordings'. I then copied the files into the Drive. Once they finished copying, I removed my drive & decided to play one of the seven videos on the 'VR' folder. The screen opened the video, showing a man in his late sixties (think of Seigmund Freud), bald & tired looking, in a lab coat, next to a dead velociraptor.

-Play back Transmission-  
"...such a waste. The last time we tried something like this, it turned out awful... And yet, I can't help but feel like we're close to something big... The dinosaurs understand us, but we can't understand them... We developed a communicator, but it's still a prototype, so it hasn't been mass produced for the staff... If this works, our efforts could speed up exponentially, generating us even better results in half the time, if not less..!"  
-End Transmission-

We looked at each other, then at the five compies, which were sound asleep. Ares yawned & sat down.

"Well, this isn't much, but it beats staying outside... It's getting late, so I suggest we discuss the rest of these videos in the morning... Goodnight." He said, then shut his eyes, clearly tired by today's events. Jett & Dante followed; Jett falling asleep by the door, while Dante fell asleep in front of the couch. His compy saw him & jumped onto his abdomen, stretching out before falling asleep. Drako looked at me, then at the compies.

"If the dinosaurs can understand us, it'd be best to keep a hushed tone... Who knows how many are watching us... stalking from afar..." He said, then sat down crisscrossed, before leaning back on the wall & closing his eyes... I, on the other hand, played the fifth video, lowering the volume to the point where only I could hear it...

-Play back Transmission-  
"...our objective. Today we had to lock down all the communicators, since there's been no end to the incidents involving missuse... It's a pity that some people here don't respect the genius of these devices... Anyways... Listen carefully, Beatrice... Their all locked away in the underground vault. I thought it was a good idea to store them there, since they're less likely to suffer from elemental damage, as well as be safe from the constantly pestering flora in this wretched place... InGen has ordered an evacuation, so we have to leave within a week. I hope you get this message to your personal computer before then. Garm out..."  
-End Transmission-

I stood there in silence, then shut the computer down, turning on a small lamp on the desk, so as to not remain in absolute darkness. I sat across from everyone else, where there was a large window pane, still untouched by nature or hardships, behind me. I leaned to the wall, with the pane now to my left. I looked outside, then smiled, noticing the long necked dinosaur pack that was down by the river, at least forty five feet below. There must've been at least six of these things down there... I sighed & groaned slightly, feeling exhausted from all the action that transpired today, so I close my eyes, somewhat eager to behold what tomorrow will bring...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Serena stood there in the shrubbery, still unable to process what she saw: The humans had driven off a Sail-Back, with flames they ejected from oddly shaped rocks they launched. Kellam walked until he was beside Serena, then spoke.

 _ **"What is it? Why do you appear as though you've seen a spectre..?"**_ He asked, then Serena looked back at him, before turning her had back to the humans' nest, with the dwindling flame wall just now dying out, before speaking.

 _ **"The humans... They drove a Sail-Back away..."**_ She half muttered. Kellam observed his pack mate carefully, making sure that he'd listen with more intent this time.

 _ **"A Sail-Back... Are you listening to yourself, right now? Our elders said that, evn with their intelect & attack tools, the humans were never a match for a Sail-Back... Tell me exactly what you saw, Serena. Then, we must return to the pack & inform this to Alpha."**_ Kellam said, now sounding interested in the five humans as more than food, which he hasn't recieved for ten hours now, ever since he & Serena went out on a scouting mission to... what was it they were told to do..? His thoughts were interrupted when Serena spoke.

 _ **"The Sail-Back appeared from the coniferous trees to our far right. It hadn't detected me, so I simply observed the humans, which were closer to this beast. I then noticed that the humans were stalking, as if they found prey... All of a sudden, I see a bright flash, blinding me shortly. After I regained my sight, I saw the last of the humans jump through a broken invisible wall, before the Sail-Back bellowed in anger. It then rammed the humans' nest, intent on crushing the humans under their own creation. This occured for several minutes, before I notice one of the humans rising from the top of its nest, chucking a rock of some sort, before said rock landed on the Sail-Back's face, bursting into flames as it did."**_ Serena paused when she heard & felt her stomach rumbling, followed by Kellam's stomach, which sounded louder.

 _ **"We shall continuie this conversation on our way home... Come..."**_ He spoke lightly, before jogging off into the bushes. Serena sighed, jogging closely behind him. Once their leg muscles were sufficiently stretched, they broke into a sprint, eager to head home after a long day. Also, she hated to admit it, but the humans were so fascinating, that she forgot to eat, which she simply loves to do, especially with Three-Horn meat. Serena's eyes seemed to give off a small pulse of light, before returning to normal. Neither she or Kellam noticed this.

The two raptors ran, faster than usual, to inform their Alpha of the humans & their deeds so far. They were tired, hungry & somewhat cranky, but the thought of a warm nest & food kept them going. They were headed home...

Home... That's the one place the humans knew; even if they didn't want to admit it, they'd probably never see again...

The two raptors were making amazing progress, though they were now extra tired once they rechaed their territory after what seemed like hours, but was more around 45 minutes.

 _ **"...you almsot tripped on it, too."**_ Serena finished talking to Kellam, as both of them now walked into their nesting grounds, before being greeted by a forest green raptor with piercing blue eyes & dark brown claws, who was practically invisible in the foilage of the trees, adding to the fact that it was already dark.

 _ **"What news do you bare, Serena & Kellam?"**_ He asked, looking at the pair with interest, as his tail swished left to right ever so slowly. Serena spoke up first.

 _ **"There are humans on this island. I know not why, but they went to a human nest & remained there..."**_ She said, before Kellam spoke.

 _ **"The humans might be a threat... We have to tell Alpha White-Claw about this..."**_ He said.

 _ **"Tell me what, exactly?"**_ Said a female raptor with a navy blue skin & ruby red eyes. As her name suggests, her claws & talons were a pearly white. She walked from behind the "gate keeper" raptor & seemed to smile.

 _ **"I'd prefer this discussion to be for you only, Alpha... It involves humans... Not to mention, a Sail-Back..."**_ Said Kellam, with Serena nodding next to him for added effect. White-Claw sighed, motioning them to her nest, where the pair saw as she got comfortable, sitting on her haunches while looking at them.

 _ **"Well... I hope you're not wasting my time... We all know what happened last time..."**_ Said White-Claw, elicting a shiver from the pair. Serena wlaked forward & spoke.

 _ **"Well, you see..."**_ Serena began her long winded explanaiton, which the writer simply won't bother to put in again since it's already written on this chapter. Let's face it: Redundancy sucks.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"...they're still here on the island... Last I checked, they were five."**_ Serena finished her speach, with Kellam intervening every now and then, so as to not look like he's out of the loop.

 _ **"This is most troubling news..."**_ Said White-Claw, showing her pensative face. Kellam & Serena looked at each other before Kellam spoke to White-Claw.

 _ **"What do we do about the humans, Alpha..?"**_ Asked Kellam, making White-Claw look at him, then sigh.

 _ **"I don't know... For now, we should keep a close eye on them. And by we, I mean you two. Worry not, I'll send food to your nests. Rest well Serena, Kellam. You've earned it."**_ She said, then the two raptors nodded slowly, as if bowing, then walking away to their respective nests, which already had food scraps laid out for them. Kellam had a mate, which showed a fierce loyalty to him. He loved her so much... Serena, however, did not have a mate, nor was she interested in one. It would 'dampen & restrict her adventurous life', she said. White-Claw was now alone with her thoughts.

 _ **"If the elders have taught us anything, it's that you must never show too much trust to a human... But these humans... fighting a Sail-Back is one thing... These humans beat it away however..."**_ She thought out loud, then rested her head on her nest, now getting ready to sleep.

All the raptors were now in their nests, as the cool breeze lulled them to slumber.

All the while, there is one thought that lingers in everybody's head, as the moon shines down on this island...

What's gonna happen tomorrow?

 **A/N: Well, second chapter... Honestly I wasn't going to publish two subsequent chapters, but noticing that not even a day passed & it was made a Favorite by none other than Old Chuck inspired me, in a way. So, this is a celebration of sorts. I just might put more attention into this than I'd originally thought. Well, make sure to review, since they never go unheard, at least by me. I'll even PM those who review, letting them know that their words do not reach deaf ears.**

 **Youtube video is courtesy of Turok (2008). Copyright, Propaganda Games**

 **Anyways, I'd like to thank Old Chuck for making this story a Favorite. I'll try not to dissapoint...**  
 **Alright, guess this is goodbye for now. Can't wait for the next chapter of this. We'll just have to wait & see. Again, make sure to leave a review, since I need to know on what I can improve, fix & leave as is.**  
 **Ciao,**  
 **-Prince Blood Moons**


	3. Chapter 3

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 3: Spit**

 _ **Location: Site B, Southwest Communications Outpost**_  
 _ **Time: 5:42 am**_

 **To Lev's review: The mosasaur destroyed the USS Mjolnir, so it wasn't a sabotage. Also, you're right. Using ' &' is frustrating at times, so I'm gonna drop it. I'll explain the mosasaur in this chapter, since we'll get very little of it anyways. On with the story!**

I was still in deep slumber, until I felt something warm on my face. My body was feeling warm as well, so I slowly opened my eyes, being thankful that I still had my shades on, as the sun, although still fresh, was intensely shining through the pane on my left. I removed my shades and rubbed my eyes, still rather groggy. I looked around me, to see that everyone else was sleeping, apart from my compy.

"Hey buddy... Come over here for a second..." I said in a hushed tone. Surprisingly, the compy came over. I took out another chunck of my granola bar and began feeding it with my right hand, while I caressed its back. It seemed to purr at my touch, eating the granola bar happily. It left half of it, so I removed the edges where it ate and I practically swallowed the rest. I then got up and stretched, now facing the computer. I turned it on, shortly before turning the table lamp off. I sighed, slouching over the desk while standing up. I could see that the rest of us were starting to wake up, so I crossed my arms, waiting for their slumber to end. my compy looked around and then stood to my right, not once looking away form the chair behind me. I caught on and faced the chair now.

"What do you think this is..?" I ask the compy without looking, causing it to produce a small pattern of chirps, then I mentally facepalm. I've come to enjoy their company, but... Getting right down to it, they're dead weight... But, they might still be useful.

"What good is asking if I can't understand you?" I say, elicting a type of sigh from the little guy... or, girl... creature: that's the word. I then chuckled slightly. I then heard a groan, as I noticed that Dante was waking up, his compy still on top of him.

"What's so funny?" Asks a groggy Dante, his compy letting out a distinct snicker, which was barely audible, given the size of said dino. Drako woke up afterwards, stretching his arms upwards. His compy stretched similarly to how a dog would stretch, which made it look strangely cute. Ares & Jett followed, getting up and walking to the monitor, where I was already waiting.

"Well, I reviewed the videos already... It seems the rumors about this place being the scientific playground of InGen was true. The videos show evidence of several experiments which would make PETA shit themselves with anger. Other than that, there was really nothing that stood out." I said, causing the four of them to nod. I glance at the monitor and notice that the 'Progress' folder has an extension. I was glad I could convince them so easily to not view the videos.

"Alright... If that's all, then we really don't have to see the videos..." Said Jett, inspecting his AK. I then spoke up rather loudly, so nobody would have this go unheard.

"There's one more thing..." I said, opening the 'Progress' folder, to find another folder, amongst InGen information and photos, labeled simply 'RK'. We all looked at the folder and Ares spoke up, rather dejectedly, to be honest.

"R..K... Hmm, this is sounding familiar..." He said, then everyone except me turned to face him.

"If it hints at a name, there might be a connection..." Ares said matter-of-factly. I then glanced to him, before opening the folder, revealing several photos. Amongst them was a white man in high-tech armor from neck to toe, with shoulder length black hair and a complete handlebar (the one that's also a beard). He also had brown eyes. I looked at the picture, then at the rest of us.

"Do you know who this is?" Asked Dante, seeing the concern on my face. I dreaded to see the man in this photo, for various reasons.

"A war criminal... A man that gets his way, no matter what. Last I heard, he dissapeared, at least two years ago..." I said, then Drako spoke up.

"What's his name?" He asks. I was about to answer, but Ares beat me to it.

"Roland Kane..." He said, shuddering ever so slightly at the mention of that man's name. I knew that name all too well, but I'm glad I no longer line up with him...

"There is a connection, but we don't have the means to catch him... Besides, that's not our job. I'll save the folder, but this info goes straight to the UN, agreed?" I ask, causing everyone, compies included, to nod. I save the data to my Drive, then I dissconect the computer. Before anyone asks why, I grab the monitor and throw it through the window pane to the right. Then, I dropped the CPU and smashed it with my left boot, several times. There was a complete silence, before Jett spoke up.

"Nobody except the UN & InGen will know about what happened on this island." He said and we nodded in approval.

"Alright... Let's head out... The sooner we find a fully functioning outpost, the better. And stay alert: We have no idea what kind of danger we're really in." Said Dante, gripping his P-90 before heading out. We all looked at each other, then proceeded to follow him. After four minutes of walking through the many corridors of this damaged facility, we found a map, depicting the island. There were yellow dots on a few awkward positions in the map, with a single red dot in the Southwest of the island, indicating that we were in said location.

"Ok, there's two sub-stations to the North. Followed by a compound shortly to the East of that. I'll take Drako and Jett to inspect the sub-stations, then the outpost..." Said Dante, elicting a nod from both of them and their compies.

"Ares and I will go to the Southeast compound. It looks like it's at least seven clicks from here, so you'll get to your objective first. Any questions?" I ask. Ares speaks up.

"What should we expect from our compound?" He asks. I ponder, while looking at the direction we'd be heading in. The map was topographical, so it was easy to see any kind of indentation, river bank, mountain and otherwise change in the average footing.

"Judging by the amount of vegetation, taking into account the fact that we're near a cliffside, making the vegetation short and taut, we'd expect small predators, or rock climbers..." I said, causing Ares to sigh before nodding. I swear I heard him whisper out 'fuck'...

"It's settled. Let's head for the main entrance and split." Said Drako. The ten of us headed out to the entrance, which was little more than an open hole, with crumbled walls. I was surprised, to say the least, that the outpost held out against the spinosaurus's attack. I stepped out first, scanning the vacinity with M4 at hand, before stating 'Clear!'. I then give Dante three radios.

"Use channel '4'. If anything goes wrong, switch to channel '1'." I say, then give Ares one radio. He pockets it after setting the channel to '1'. I do the same with my radio and the two of us wave goodbye to the three of them, our compies splitting up the same way.

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Serena and Kellam had made an accord: One hunts for food, while the other would keep watch. Obviously, Serena would watch the humans-her curiosity was at its peek because of them. She crouched low, observing as the human and vermin group scattered. At first, she felt perplexed. She tilted her head to the left slightly, while chirping silently.

 _ **'Why would they seperate their pack?'**_ Her thoughts lingered, until Kellam came from behind, with a few chunks of meat. He dropped the meat behind Serena, causing her to turn around & hiss in annoyance.

 _ **"Do not surprise me like that."**_ She said in an irritable fashion, then began to eat the scraps, her tail swishing lightly.

 _ **"I'll watch the humans while you eat..."**_ Said Kellam, then Serena stopped eating & looked at him with a deadpan expression.

 _ **"Their pack is seperating, along with the vermin."**_ She stated, then resumed to wolf her meal. Kellam tapped the grass covered ground with his sickle talons, then looked at the humans: Two were headed along the cliffside, while the other three went further into the jungle, both groups carrying their tools of combat, as the elders would call them. Kellam groaned, then responded.

 _ **"I will follow the three humans..."**_ He stated, then left, stalking through the tall grass in the direction of the three humans, leaving Serena with her barely finished meal. Serena chirped in satisfaction upon having her fill of meat, then looked to where the two humans left.

She jogged until she was within fair distance of the pair. She was still confused as to why the vermin were still with them. She had to be silent-the vermin would give away her position, so she stalked the humans, her abdomen almost touching the ground, as her tail was raised slightly to balance out her weight, the tip swinging back and forth ever so slowly. She maintained this posture for a long time, following the humans closely, only stopping to sniff her surroundings every now and then in case there were any dangers.

All the while, the humans were quiet, which made Serena grow impatient. She gave another sniff around her, then stiffened almost instantly when a familiar smell crossed her nostrils. Normally, she'd fight off one of those annoying spitters, but she smelled several.

 _ **"Tar Spitters... And an Alpha."**_ She recognized the distinct smell of an older, much bigger dilophosaurus. She sprinted towards the humans, then stopped short of the shrubbery, keeping her from their line of sight. She was agitated, to the point where she turned left & right rather brusquely, generating noise, then she ran along the bushes, seemingly blending in with their brown, almost whithered looking appearance. She had managed to lose the spitters, but she may have drawn them to the humans...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

We walked for what seemed like an hour, next to each other with our weapons primed forward. All the while, I heard a slight rustling in the tall grass that was to our right. I would've told Ares to stop so I could check it out, but I just wanted to get this over with, we'd be safer in a building than out here. Ares spoke up while keeping his sight forward with his monster of a machine gun. How does he not get tired of aiming that? It has a foregrip, but still...

"So... What's your story with Kane?" He asks. I was afriad he'd say that, so a sigh escaped from me. I looked around, thinking I was being heard, apart from our compies, who were dead silent walking next to us, ocassionaly snacking on an insect that came too close.

"I was a member of Wolf Pack, before I became a mercenary... My brother John told me about it and, of course, the good pay it offered..." I paused. The four of us kept our walking speed and trajectory, sticking to the cliffside. I thought it was a bad idea, given that there wasn't enough natural cover.

Ares spoke up after seemingly pondering something in his thoughts.

"John... You mean John Grimes? As in, Kane's right hand man?" He asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"He's my brother... And a damn good one, too. He taught me everything about blades, the same way our father taught him." I said, catching Ares off guard. He then snickered.

"Figures... Nobody would be stupid enough to carry a chunk of steel that long without knowing how to use it..." He said, acknowledging the katana strapped to my back. For the first time in a few months, I smiled, genuinely.

"It's an heirloom... It was meant for John, but he dissappeared along with Kane. I know their lot is just bad folk, but that doesn't change the fact that I still worry about my elder brother..." I sighed once I finished speaking, not once slowing down.

"What about you..?" I ask Ares. He smiles.

"I was Wolf Pack too... In fact, I was there, in Columbia a few years back. That's where I got this..." He says, pointing to his eyepatch with his left thumb, before putting it back on the MK-49's foregrip. I smiled, knowing I wasn't the only Wolf out here. That was comforting, at least.

"What happened on that mission? I was there too, but all I remember was that we were almost finished with our objectives, then this guy named Turok straight up abandons the group shortly after Sergeant Robert Slade died to a sniper..." I paused, because I thought I heard something in the bushes. This time it was closer...

Ares was about to say something, but our compies started going crazy, it seemed. They chirped loudly (as loudly as they could), stretching their necks repeatedly in one direction: North (our diagonal right).

"What the fuck?" Ares was bewildered by their behaviour. I stayed silent, however. I scanned where the compies were looking, before we heard a very strange manner of chirping. We stopped walking. The compies responded to our abrupt brake by jumping, already sufficiently agitated by whatever it was that they could sense. If I could understand them, they'd probably be questioning our stupidity... I think.

I notice a head pop out of the bushes, followed by a forest green body and tail, with light brown claws and talons. It was at least half our height, coming in at three figure also had a sort of frill along its neck, reminding me of a royal turkey's tail. It looked at us curiously, before licking its lips, which sported rows of sharp teeth. I noticed a small splosh of black drip out of the creature's mouth, before it began chirping again, this time rather loudly.

"What is that thing?" Asks Ares, his gun trained on it. He was about to pull the trigger, until we heard more chirping. Before we even realized it, there were six more of those things emerging from the shrubbery. One of them was taller by a full two feet. It had a darker, almost black coloration, compared to the rest. We could hear its breathing: Jagged, soultry... hungry. It stared us down, moving ever so slightly to the left & right while its tail moved up and down slowly

"Whatever they are, the compound was covered in their saliva... Poisonous, perhaps?" I ask, loudly enough that the frilled dinosaurs perked up and hissed lowly. I looked down, only to see our compies run to the cliffside and climb onto a ledge. How did they manage to climb twelve feet that fast? I look at Hades, who's now to my left & ready my M4. He returns the look and smiles slightly.

"Guess we Wolves are always in one fight or another..." He stated, which made me smirk.

"No need for showing off... Body shots until they drop..." Ares nods at this and looks at the dinosaurs with crude defiance. I was smiling... Maybe I was too scared to know that my life was on the line... Or maybe, I had no regard for my safety. The dinosaurs slowly made a semi-circle in front of us. Then, we heard a type of shriek from the woods behind the frilled bastards, causing them to turn their heads in the direction of the shriek. I took the oportunity and shot at a few precariously stationed rocks on the cliffside, effectively causing a rock slide, crushing two of the buggers, while shrinking the circumference of their field of attack. At first, the buggers looked confused. Then their leader barks at them, while walking a few feet back. This one was smart, it wasn't going to fall for that cheap trick again.

The other four dinosaurs shrieked and began to charge at us. Ares opened fire, putting down two more, before they expanded their frills and opened their hissing mouths as they ran to us. I was about to shoot, but what happened next was a blur, as a tar like substance was flung to my face, the impact strong enough to make me stumble. My shades recieved most of the impact. I was astounded, if anything, knowing that they didn't break from the force of that spit wad.

"Fuck! AAAGGHH! GET THIS SHIT OFF ME! IT FUCKING BURNS!" I could hear Ares's screams, as I heard the thud of his massive gun and his clumsy footsteps about three feet away from me. I could see nothing...

I removed my shades, thanking God that I had them on and that the rest of the tar like substance was on my forehead, almost solid, meaning it wasn't dripping. I dropped my M4 from the impact, but pulled out my right karambit on instinct. My shades were reomved in time to see one of the smaller dinosaurs pounce on me. I place the karambit to my chest. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, with a dead dinosaur on me, courtesy of a deep stab wound through its abdomen. I knocked it off me and ran to Ares's aid. He was struggling to get one of the buggers off of him, while the other was gnawing on his boot, which did nothing. He was using his left arm to block the dinosaur from mauling him. I heard the crunch it made on his arm and cringed. I sheathed my karambit and unsheathed my katana. I take it back handed on my left hand and swing diagonally to the right from the floor, severing the upper jaw of the dinosaur on his leg, before taking the sword with both my hands, thrusting it to my left rather forcefully, plunging it through the other dinosaur's back, until I heard the distinct shriek of pain, followed by the crack and pop of skin and bone, indicating that the sword went all the way through it. I quickly retrieved my sword and pushed the dinosaur to Ares's right. He wasn't screaming, but he was holding his face with his hands. I noticed that his left arm was bleeding badly. He was muttering something about burning and being fully blind.

Before I could tend to his wounds, a loud shriek came from my right: the big one was staring me down. I whipped to my right, taking a Iaijutsu stance with my katana, placing the sheathe to my left, with the blade inside, edge facing upwards, with my left thumb on the base of the blade. I place my right hand on the hilt and stare down the beast. It hissed with its frill lowered, while its claws were just under its jaw. It crouched over, getting ready to pounce. I entered my Iai-goshi ready position and emptied my thoughts.

One step...

Two steps...

Three, Four...

The wind fell quiet, as the beasts breath was clearly audible. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply, gripping my katana firmly with my right hand, as the blade was barely showing...

The beast jumps, I notice from the force of its final step.

I open my eyes and time slows down. The beast's snout is just two inches from my face when I sidestep to the right, while striking from my hilt cleanly. I skid slightly, having cleared the dinoaur's lunge. I look at it and it turns around, eyeing me angrily, before slumping to the ground with a pained wail, with its left side having a massive wound, bleeding rapidly. From the wound came several of its innards when it impacted the ground. The smell of death was quick to fill the air, but it had been long since I grew accustomed to it. I whipped the blood form my katana and sheathe it, strapping the scabbard on my back before getting my M4, slinging it and joggin to Ares.

"Ares... Can you hear me?" I asked the downed man. He nodded slowly, then removed his hand from his face. The tar was all around his face. His left eye was swollen and getting worse. His eyepatch needed cleaning, like the rest of his face.

"Come on... I can't leave you here... Not like this." I saw, then grab his right arm, slinging it over my shoulders. We walk to his gun and I sigh.

"Pick up your gun, Ares. I can't take both of you..." I say, helping Ares by walking with him until his gun was just below him.

"Where is it?" He asks.

"Its by your feet, to the left. Think you can hold on to it?" I say, then Ares smiles. He's strong, putting on a brave facade like this. He leans over slowly while in my grasp, then manages to pick up his gun by the handle. He lets out a pained groan, courtesy of the wound on his left arm, which now looked purple and still bled. His hand was soaked in blood, but he managed to get a firm grip on his creatues were, in fact, poisonous. I bring him back to a standing position and we walk with his right arm over my shoulders, our pace now slowed. I held his right hand with my left hand, while I used my radio, setting it to channel '4'.

"Hello..? Dante, Jett, Drako: Come in..." I said, recieving static. But only for a few seconds. All the while, we dared not to stop. I knew that the smell , adding to the cacophony we made, would attract unnecessary attention, so my thoughts were to get away from here. Fast...

"This is Jett. We made it to the first sub-station and searched for anything that could help us get out of here, no such luck however. So far, we've only seen a few flying dinosaurs, but no hostiles. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Ares is wounded and bleeding badly. He's lost his sight as well... We're about twenty minutes away from our outpost. How copy?" I say, getting a 'shit' in response.

"We're heading for the second sub-station, since you guys are too far already. We'll hole up there until you guys reach your outpost... Be careful... Until we find some kind of experiment summary or manuscript, we don't know what's out here..." Said Jett, before the distinct static of a finished call sounded through the radio. I sighed and pocketed my radio, before I took Ares's right arm in the more comfortable position. Our compies were by our sides, chirping slightly. I looked down to mine, to see a bit of blood caking its jaw. It was most likely from the frilled buggers.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" I asked to my compy and it chirped once, then resumed walking next to us. Ares's compy was looking around, seemingly more alert than ever. It was even in front of us, particularly in front of Ares. Not that he could see them or me... Or anything, at this point.

I looked up at the sky, to see the intense light of the sun beeting down on us, indicating it was somewhere near noon, then sighed.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Ares, while we fumbled our way forward. I saw ahead of me and saw the outpost a mere thrity feet away from us.

"Can't you tell?" I ask Ares, causing him to huff in annoyance.

"Fuck off, you smug cunt..." He said in a serious, slow tone. I smiled and picked up the pace slightly, making sure Ares could keep up.

We made it to the entrance of the outpost and pushed our way inside. It was a wreck, which was to be expected, but the lights were still on, but weakly. This geo-thermal energy is revolutionary! We stumbled our way through a corridor in front of us, then I saw a door to our left, labeled 'Manifest'. We stepped through it, the compies running through the entrance, sitting on a couch. I placed Ares on the other seat of the couch, to the left of the compies. They chirped to each other, then stared at Ares. He was breathing abnormaly, while his arm seemed to worsen. I found a med-kit under a desk to the right of the couch. I place it on top of the desk, opened it, then found a gauze and some liquid dissinfectant. I soaked the dissinfectant, then found three small bottles of water. Dehydration must've been rampant on this island. I took one bottle in my left hand, with the soaked gauze in my right.

"I'm gonna rinse that out, then cover it..." I said to Ares, who simply nodded and extended his left arm. The sweater we wore did nothing against the bites of these things, despite them being buletproof. It was torn, almost ripped to slivers. I pulled out my karambit while holding the bottle with my mouth, then slowly cut and removed any cloth that was still part of his sleeve. He winced at even the slightest jolt. I sighed, then sheathed my left karambit, taking the water bottle in my left hand.

"This is gonna hurt... allot." I told Ares and he shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, you don't sound like you're in pain..." He quipped. I mentally facepalmed, then opened the bottle. I poured its contents on Ares's arm, while he was wincing and groaning in pain. I also rubbed his arm slightly afterwards, to remove any pieces of bone or twigs and leaves that may cause more disomfort. Then I wrapped the soaked gauze around his arm. That's when he began to scream, given that dissinfectant is 30% rubbing alcohol. I held him down slightly with my left hand as I worked. Once his arm was wrapped successfuly, I sighed and turned around.

I saw a massive cabinet that held who knew how many folders. Stangely enough, there was one folder that was the slimmest of them, so I pulled that one out. I was labeled 'Summary'. I took it to the desk and began to read it. It had notes on some kind of underwater perimeter several miles off the island, meaning that there was some dinosaur, a mososaurMeanwhile, the compies were arguing about something. It looked like that, at least. I read through two pages, to find several dinosaur names. There were about fifteen pages, so that could mean at least thirty different types of dinosaurs. I closed the folder, knowing I'd have to read it anyway when I get back with my squad mates. I locked the door and sat down in front of the couch, crisscrossed. I didn't know what to do. Ares was weak. The compies were of no real use to us, but at least they alerted us of an attack. I sat there, pondering on our next course of action...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Serena had witnessed the humans take down the small horde of tar spitters. She was scared. Scared of the deadliness and cunning of the humans. Scared of the giant claw one of the humans carried. But she was more intrigued. Of the humans' resilience. Of their intelligence. The edelrs claimed the humans were stupid and irresponsible. Yet these humans showed a significant difference. She was so intrigued, that she decided to enter their other nest and observe them closer. She lost sight of them once they entered, so she went in after them, being careful not to alert the vermin that tailed them. She saw them enter through a temporary hole, then they blocked the hole. She pondered if she should try to get closer, but her instincts said otherwise. She remained back, in the main hall of the human nest, finding some sort of odd looking rectangular contraption stuck to the wall on her right. She climbed on it with ease and laid down horizontally, feeling relaxed at the cushioning this contraption provided. But she had to be weary and prepared for anything. Before she even noticed, she fell asleep, since the contraption was so comfortable...

 **A/N: I love cliffhangers, how about you guys? It was a couch, by the way. For those who didn't get it. This is a great story and I can't believe how well it's been recieved in such a short time. You know the drill by now... right? Review if you want, so I know where I stand with you, the readers of this crap lol. Seriously though, thank you all for taking the time to read these, the words that emerge from my twisted imagination and end up on the internet for everyone to witness and judge.**

 **Anyways, big thanks to MedTactics and DemonAssassin240 for Following this still very short story. I'd love to say more, but I don't wanna spoil anything I have planned. I'll see if I can cough up another chapter within the week. Until then, Ciao.**  
 **-Prince Blood Moons**


	4. Chapter 4

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 4: Gaze**

 _ **Location: Site B**_  
 _ **Time: 13:12**_

...I stood up from my sitting position and gave Ares another water bottle...

"Rinse yourself, Ares." I said, then placed the bottle on his right hand. He nodded silently, followed by pained winces as he easily managed to slapsh his face with water, removing any venomous spit from his face. He sighed, then smiled.

"Much better... Damn, this shit stung." He commented when he removed the remaining gunk from his forehead and eyepatch. For a blind guy, he's not helpless at all. I glanced at the manifest, then at the door, sighing once I tried to communicate with the rest of our team, only to recieve no signal whatsoever. I placed the manifest on a nearby backpack, then looked at my three "roommates": Ares was barely moving, staring straight up to the roof, with his right hand on his thighs, while his left hand was extended on the top of the couch, while the two compies were silently watching Ares. It seemed that they were focusing on Ares's face, since their heads were craned in a way that pointed to that angle. I put my left hand to my chin, rubbing it softly, before speaking up.

"We're getting nowhere, fast... We need to get out of here..." I said and Ares scoffed.

"Oh shit... Why didn't I think of that fucking idea?" He said sarcastically. I know I should be angry, but I just smiled. Ares has been through allot in so little time... Guess I have sympathy for my fellow Wolf.

"I saw a door labeled 'Comms' on our way in here. It was to the right of the entrance, next to a worn seat someone placed there." I said to Ares, which made him and the compies perk up. I extend my left arm to grab Ares's right hand. Once I did that, I pulled him to his feet, then strapped the backpack to him.

"What gives? What's in this thing?" He asks. His compy chirps in lightly. My compy audibly sighs and I stifle a laugh. The compies look at me and chirp while jumping. I roll my eyes.

"Amongst other things, the specimen manifest is in there. So nut up and pull your damn weight. Unless you want me to leave your sorry carcass next to the nearest predator nest." I stated to Ares, who simply shrugged.

"I don't mind as long as you put a bullet in my skull." He japed. I couldn't help but laugh. Our compies stared at us with what looked like disbelief. I slung Ares's right arm and we opened the door...

"Wait... What the hell is that?" I heard Ares ask once we made our way out. I listened, to hear some kind of... purring?

"Yeah... What the hell indeed." I responded. Our compies looked around, seemingly confused as well. We made it back down the corridor, but stopped as soon as we caught a glimpse of a light brown tail, twitching ever so slightly. It appeared to be elevated from the ground. The compies were freaking out, walking around us in an erratic fashion, while looking in every direction except in front of us. Something was gnawing at me in the back of my head, telling me to turn back and find another route to the Comm Room. Yet, my curiosity was peaked; I was conflicted right then and there.

"Hey... Let's go around... I don't really feel like doing this shit right now." I heard Ares whisper. I sighed and we turned around. We began to walk away, that is until we heard the distinct squeaking of the couch, indicating that we roused whatever it was that slept on it...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Serena stirred to wake. She heard steps in her direction...

Her eyes shot open, remembering what it was that she was supposed to be doing, then...

She saw them.

The humans were there, about five feet away from her. She quickly got to her feet and looked at the human pair quizically.

 _ **"You're hurt."**_ She chirped out to the human with a small piece of skin covering one of its eyes.

The humans backed up two feet, as the tension in the air escalated. Unexpectedly, the compies stood in front of the humans, being their unlikely protectors. They stood firm, determined to lay down their lives if it meant protecting these humans. Serena was perplexed, so she began communicating with the vermin.

 _ **"Why do you follow the humans?"**_ She barked out, seemingly causing the humans to jump at the sound. Serena noticed that the humans were whispering to each other, but paid them no mind. The scarred vermin replied first, with ample authority in his voice.

 _ **"They saved us from starvation. They are our saviors."**_ He said, with the other vermin nodding reassuringly. Serena looked at the humans faces and gasped slightly. The human with the long claw, its eyes were the same light grey shade as hers! She chirped slightly, her tail swishing in astonishment/excitement. This sound only made the humans more uncomfortable. Serena noticed something else.

 _ **"You're battle tools are missing..."**_ She stated, causing the vermin to look up to the humans, before glaring back at her.

 _ **"Brother Long-Claw doesn't need such tools!"**_ Barked out the scarred compy.

 *****POV SWITCH*****

I retained my composure the best I could, since I found it weird that a velociraptor would hesitate to attack a potential target. I was frustrated and unable to think properly, since me and Ares left our weapons at the room we were in. I still had my karambits and my katana, but I'm not fast enough to shift the scabbard to my waist, or pull out my karambits, especially since carrying Ares is mitigating my movement. One of us isn't making it out of this, it seems...

"What do we do?" Asks Ares. I sigh, then notice that caught the attention of the dark sandy colored raptor in front of us. It came in at roughly five feet, a mere ten inches smaller than me. But, I know better than to underestimate this dinosaur. Our compies were seemingly berating this raptor. I wanted to keep encouraging them to do so, but we four are at a skill disatvantage. From what I've read in the manifest, the scientists paid most attention to safety when dealing with velociraptors. They were no pushovers...

"On the count of three, run to the door... It's straight to the left. Just push yourself through and block the door with your weight while you try to lock it. One more thing... don't wait for me..." I whispered to Ares, who nodded slowly and lightly. I then stopped slinging his right arm and kneeled over slightly...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Serena looked on, confused. The vermin were slowly walking to her right, towards a temporary hole, while the grey eyed human bent over. She took a step back and chirped out.

 _ **"What are you..."**_ She didn't finish the sentence, being interrupted by the grey eyed human.

"Three!" He, telling the severity of the voice, yelled out. The wounded human sprinted to where the vermin were. She jerked her head to the right and hissed lowly, unaware of the real threat...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

I jumped to the velociraptor, clearly insane, brave, or both... It was distracted by Ares sprinting to the door, so it had its head turned to its right. It shrieked in what I could classify as shock. I was able to make it slam against the wall. I took the oportunity and shifted so I was on top of it now, usaing my legs to spread its own legs, so as to keep it from getting up. It barked and shrieked in what could be seen and heard as a panic, as it shook violently on the ground, trying to get me to come off. My arms were too far for it to get a bite in, plus my legs interlocking with its legs gave it no room for safe footing. My left arm was on the back of its head, pushing it down harshly against the cement floor, while my right arm was around its chest, as I digged my nails in its leathery hide. It continued its shrieking, as the scraping of its claws and talons on the floor gave off a bone chilling sound.

"Fucking hold still!" I yelled, feeling my grasp slip. I also felt a small trickle of blood on my right hand... Had I pierced its skin unintentionally? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my weight shift. I was thrown forward, landing on the wall with a loud 'THWACK', as I slid down and landed on my right side. I quickly got up, with my left hand to my magnum, until... We locked our gazez... Its eyes... I reached with my right hand to my face, touching around my eyes. I swear I saw a glow escape from its eyes. For some reason, my cheeks were crimson, then I let go of the magnum. The raptor just stood there, as frozen as me. All the while, our eyes not once averted each other. I noticed a streak of red on its muzzle that ran across the top of its snout. Is it... blushing? I shook my head, then sighed.

The raptor chirped, gaining my attention.

"Why haven't you killed me?" I asked it.

It looked straight at me and began chirping, while I noticed its tail moving from left to right. Its sickle like talon was tapping against the cement, not too harhsly at that. I continued to observe the raptor's features, moving slowly around it, while it kept chirping. The raptor's face and eyes followed me, but it stood still. Its color was light brown, with ebony stripes that began on the base of its jaw and snaked to its tail tip. I was enthralled, if such a word fits into all of this.

"Can you understand me?" I aksed. This time, the raptor stayed silent, then nodded, confirming my suspicion. I sighed and sat down on the couch it was sleeping on, making my face be on par with its muzzle, given that the couch was fairly tall. It looked at me quizically, before sitting to my right on the couch. I tensed up. I should've been ripped apart long ago, yet here I was, conversing with a mother fucking dinosaur; a velociraptor no less! It got on its haunches, with its face a few inches from mine, as its tail was on the rest of the couch, the tip lazily hanging off the edge of the seat. Then, an obvious question crossed my mind at this time.

"You're not going to attack me?" I asked, averting the creature's gaze. It was about to say something, until we heard a weird croak. I stood up and saw outside of the outpost's doors by opening them slightly. I saw one of those frilled buggers- a dilophosaurus, as named by the manifest. It confirmed the fact of their poisonous spit. This one looked a litte smaller than the three foot ones, which gave me the impression that is was still young. Then, a stupid idea came to me. I swung the door open, startling the small dilophosaurus and the raptor, who I noticed was still sitting on the couch.

"Go on, git! I'm not gonna tell you twice!" I yelled to the frilled dinosaur. It looked at me with a confused look, then shrieked slightly in pain, before collapsing to the ground with a thud. I walked closer to it, to notice a wound on its side. It wasn't too deep, but it needed medical treatment.

Before I could say anything, I heard an ear splitting roar, then turned my head to the right. I saw a spinosaurus, but something about it looked... off. It had these weird like scorch marks across the right side of its fa... fuck.

"Don't fucking tell me..." I whispered to myself, as the spinosaurus stiffened slightly after smelling the air, then it narrowed its eyes, stomping the ground with its left leg. Its right eye was completely white, hinting at the eye's uselessness, but the left eye was a sickening green and yellow, with a black slit that would make even the bravest man falter. I was no exception. Its dark denim looking hide was riddled with small scars and scratches. It stood there, as if waiting for me to make the first move.

Without hesitation, I moved at a speed I would gawk at, if I saw how incredulously fast it was. I grabbed the still shocked dilophosaurus, thanking God that it was lighter than I thought. Then I sprinted back to the compund, just barely launching myself with the dilophosaurus in my grasp out of the way. The spinosaurus howled in complete rage, as its snout crushed through the door. We were too far for it to reach us, so I grabbed my magnum now and fired two rounds: one into each of the creature's nostrils. It shot up from the sudden pain, howling and sniffling. It walked away in annoyance.

"I doubt that's gonna be the last of it..." I say, then remember I was holding an injured dinosaur. I let it go and it hissed at me. I threw my hands up in defense and spoke.

"Relax, ok? I just saved your ungrateful ass! A little bit of thanks would be nice..." I said. The dilophosaurus lowered its frills and looked away dismissively. I sighed, then jogged to the 'Manifest' room and came back with smoe more soaked gauze. I was about to put it on the dilophosaurus, until it hissed at me. I crossed my arms, annoyed.

"Do you want to bleed out? Is that it? Because I can just save you the trouble and kill you right now." I said to it, which made it shriek lightly, then avert my gaze. I sighed, then pressed the gauze to the wound on its left side. It hissed and chirped in what sounded like discomfort, while its legs twitched from the pain. I pressed the gauze, then lifted the dilophosaurus slightly, covering its abdomen with the gauze. It looked like it was annoyed, but it settled down once I finished wrapping the gauze around it. I sighed and stepped back while standing up, feeling somewhat proud of my handiwork. I then looked back, to see the velociraptor, which remained silent through this ordeal and was still seated on the couch. It looked like it was grinning, but that could've been my mind playing tricks on me. I then sat crisscrossed on the floor, in a way that the velociraptor was to my right and the dilophosaururs was to my left. All the while, I could hear the 'Comms' door rattling. Suddenly, I feel a familiarly strong set of steps close in and then walk away from the outpost. I get up, then speak.

"You two... Behave while I inspect that noise..." I said, seemingly speaking to my two unintentional guests. I then walked to the door and opened it.

The room was completely wrecked: There were panels, CPU's, monitors, wires, blood... wait, blood? I pulled out my magnum and inspected the room.

"Ares?" I ask out, getting nothing in response. I turn to the right and see a very obvious hole in the wall. It wasn't big enough for someone to fit through, unless they were forcefully dragged through... Upon further exqamination, I noticed that the jagged rocks that made the hole were covered in blood... The blood was on the floor and splashed slightly on the walls. I looked around, finding no trace of Ares.

"Ares... Where the fuck are you?" I ask louder, getting no response again. I notice that one of the several flipped desks was shaking slightly. I pushed it out of the way, seeing the two compy tailgaters, dead. Their bodies had deep bite marks, but no signs of tearing. What I found most shocking was the fact that only their heads were missing...

"Fuck me..." I whisper to myself, then see something on the edge of my right eye. I turn and see a human finger, a thumb...

"Ares..." I say, holding the thumb with my left hand, then tossing it down after hearing a strange manner of rattling. Before I find out what it is, I grab both the compies' bodies and exit the room, locking the door behind me. I walk to the main hall, where the dilophosaurus and velociraptor were having a conversation, at least that's what it looked like.

"Dinner time." I say morbidly, causing them to stop chirping at each other. I toss one compy to the dilophosaurus and the other to the velociraptor. They look at me, then at the beheaded little dinos...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Serena began eating the vermin, while her new dilophosaurus friend ate hers. All the while, the human sat in the same spot he was in before he inspected the temporary hole. It sounded like he sealed the hole permanently. Then the human began to... sob? The dilophosaurus, who Serena found out was named Fleet-Fang, stopped eating and began chirping at the human.

 _ **"Why are you sad, human?"**_ She asked. Serena continued eating, knowing it was pointless to try to speak to the human.

The human looked to Fleet-Fang and sighed. He spoke to her.

"I'm fine... Really... Just... I lost three friends today..." He said, causing Serena to stop eating and stare at the human. She could swear that his eyes glowed, the same way that hers would at random times. She then stood up and got closer to the human, draggin the little green vermin's body to the point where it was within the human's reach.

 _ **"Here... you need to eat, too."**_ Chirped out Serena, while ripping off a small chunk from the vermin and placing it to the right of the human's legs. He sighed, then picked the chuck up with his right claw, wiping the tears with its left...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

I smelled the compy's meat and my stomach growled slightly. I could've sworn I heard both the raptor and the dilophosaurus chirp out rythmically, as if laughing. I sigh, then take a bite. Surprisingly, it wasn't too bad. Konda tasted like chicken, but a little more stringy. Just like snake meat... I finished the small piece and smiled.

"Thank you... I needed to clear my thoughts a bit. Eating did just that." I said, while looking at the velociraptor, feeling somewhat mesmerized by that steely gaze it had, which seemed to compliment my silvery stare almost too perfectly. I looked away from it, to a window and saw that the sun was a dark shade of orange, meaning that it was the afternoon.

"Damn... Time flies allot here... I'll be in the 'Manifest' room. You're both welcome to join, but we'd have to move the couch there." I said to the two dinosaurs. Without a second word, I saw how they both pushed the couch to the corridor where the 'Manifest' room is with their heads, while they chirped at each other. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh... Their antics were getting to me already and I just met them... Shit...

I got up and helped them get the couch through the door, which wasn't much of a hassle. I set the couch up with the other couch in the room and push them, with help of course, to the wall. The couch looked like it was big enoug for five. I took the guns off the couch and placed them next to the door, which I locked. I checked my wrist watch to confirm the time (7:26 pm) and sighed.

"Shit... Time does fly fast here." I said to nobody in particular, then laid down to the right of the couch, with some cushions for comfort. I closed my eyes, eager to wish this day over.

...I wonder how the rest of the guys are doing...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Serena and Fleet-Fang got on the large cushioned contraption and saw as the human laid down next to it, instead of on it... The thought of being that close to a human was somehow exciting Serena. But those thoughts were slain as soon as she noticed the human enter slumber.

 _ **"Come on... I'm tired..."**_ Stated Fleet-Fang, as she stretched slightly, before lying down on the contraption the human made, before curling up slightly, her short tail twitching in a barely noticeable fashion. Serena followed, stretching before lying down, curling up a bit more than Fleet-Fang. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Never before had she spent the night outside of her nest. But, for some reason, she still felt safe... Next to the human...

 **A/N: Special Thanks to Overfic23 and ScorpioVenom for Following my story. Bigger thanks to ScorpioVenom for making it a Favorite. Have a digital cookie, you awesome internet denizen, you!**

 **Well, this is shaping into a very interesting story... Next chapter will be out... soon... maybe... I'm just giving time for my Co-Writer to continue with our Pokemon Story. But, I also have to keep releasing these to keep my faithful readers happy. So, enjoy! Don't forget to review and such, if that's ok with you. Alright, fourth chapter of 'Island of Secrets'. What can I say? I am one bored mother fucker...**  
 **Until next time, Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	5. Chapter 5

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 5: Inside Man**

 _ **Location: Site B**_  
 _ **Time: 06:25**_

I stirred in my sleep. At least, that's what I deduced from my no longer being on the matt I set on the floor. I stretched lightly, then picked up my weapons. I almost froze when I saw the two guests in this room, until I remembered yesterday's events...

"At least I don't have to carry any extra weight." I muttered to myself. I should've laughed at that, but knowing I lost a fellow Wolf only made me feel... hollow. I felt a tear slip down my left cheek, but I wiped it away quickly enough. People die all the time. Why should this be any different..?

My thoughts were brought to a halt when I heard a movement shift on the double couch. I looked at the two figures on it, somewhat smiling when they woke. They stared at me quizically, while moving their tails in a small pattern. I sighed.

"I have to meet up with my remaining pack mates. You two must return to yours..." I said, which made the two carnivorous dinosaurs stare at each other. The velociraptor looked at me and I believe its eyes bulged slightly, before it looked away. I noticed a blush on its face, but I paid it no mind. I was too focused on the dilophosaurus, which looked crestfallen, as it stared down at the couch, its tail no longer moving... I decided to try to lighten the mood. I strapped on my katana and picked up my M4, but I decided to leave the MK-49 here, in case I came back...

"Alright... How about this: Any of you can follow me on my way to my pack mates. But, as soon as I get there, you two have to leave." I said. The two responded positively, I think. If you call squealing in a sort of high pitch delight... After I wiped the small amount of blood from my ears, I unlocked the door and headed outside from the now demolished front door. It smelled like morning dew, which I liked. It reminded me of the little things one should be grateful for.

I looked to my back, to see my two followers. The velociraptor looked excited, but the dilophosaurus seemed to be just as crestfallen as a minute ago. I paid it no mind, however. I pulled out a compass...

"Ok, so we're in the Southeast outpost. My pack mates are in the Northwest compound... So... This way." I say, looking at a patch of dirt road diagonally to my left. I begin to walk in that direction, my M4 primed forward, as two sets of footsteps suggested that I was being followed by both of the small dinosaurs I had rested next to. The road was fairly clear, save for some small ferns and tree branches. All the while, I could hear distant sounds from all around, ranging from roars to the occasional bird tweeting away its troubles. The journey to the Northwest compound would be a long one. My steps were the loudest thing I could hear, but that didn't stop me from looking around in the trees. These trees looked ancient...

"It's as if they built the environments as well... Is nothing here real..?" I ask myself in a hushed whisper, taking into consideration my one-sided communication with the two dinosaurs that maintained a steady pace behind me. I could hear them chirping to each other, but it sounded like they were whispering, by the volume and pitch of the chirps they generated. The sun did little to lighten my mood, however. By its position, I've been walking for about three hours.

"Wait... What's that?" I said, causing the soundsteps behind me to stop abruptly. I looked towards a clearing to my right and saw a four-legged dinosaur. It was small, plus it had this plate across its face, with three horns on it. A triceratops.

Once the three of us spotted it, I heard a pair of stomachs grumbling. I laughed to myself, then pointed my M4 to it...

"Ok... Let's make it a clean kill..." I whispered, then planted both my feet firmly and steadied my breath. It looked like a headshot wouldn't do much, so I aimed at its right eye. It took a good forty seconds, but I managed to line my shot up nicely. It happened in less then a second. I silently thanked Ares for the silencer...

the dinosaur fell almost instantly, without much of a sound. A clean kill indeed. I slung my M4 and pulled out both of my karambits, crawling to the edge of the woods, just before the clearing. I looked to either side, to see the two dinosaurs that are still folowing me.

"Alright, let's get in a pinzer tactic..." I said as the three of us stood crouched to the clearing. The two dinosaurs chirped in what sounded like confusion, then the velociraptor, which was to my right... barked, I guess I could call it. I sighed and stood up.

"You, go ten meters that way..." I say to the dilophosaurus. It nods and walks diagonally to the right, staying in the shrubbery.

"And you, stay three feet away from me, behind me, leaning on my left, got it?" I asked the velociraptor. It nodded and assumed its position. The three of us began walking out of the clearing. The two straglers were making for a fine hunting group, since they followed my lead with such ease. We were within five feet of the dead triceratops, when we jerked our heads to the right, having heard a distinct whistle like roar. From the bushes we looked at, a two legged dinosaur seemed to materialize. I just barely caught that the rough scaly hide it had shifted from forest green to an orange red with black sploshes on its back. It had two distinct horn almost on top of its eyes, making me think of bulls. I remembered that they named this dinosaur a carnotaurus, which stood at 6'2". Looking at it now made me realize how fitting the name is...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Serena looked nervous, as she stepped back slightly, lowering her head as well. She was afraid of the skin-changer, and for good reason. Fleet-Fang was also scared, given that she ran back to the grey eyed human to cower behind him, breaking the pinzer formation he'd set up. The human stashed his two small claws, taking his long claw on both of his foreclaws. He placed the claw's cover on his left side and put the claw in it, then he walked to the skin-changer. In turn, the skin-changer roared, intending to scare the human.

 *****POV SWITCH*****

I stood my ground, despite being afraid of the carnotaurus. But this was my kill. There's no way I'm letting it get taken from me. My katana was already to my waist, but I knew Iaijutsu wasn't going to be enough. I unsheathed my katana and got in a typical samurai stance, with my left foot in front of my right foot, both hands gripping the katana, whose hilt is close to my waist. I breathed slowly and approached the carnotaurus, who walked slowly towards me. It seemed that the only thing that mattered was this moment...

(Nono Orugaron & Kamu Orugaron - Battle Theme [Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0])

Suddenly, the carnotaurus charged at me. It was fast... Very fast. I just barely evaded to the left, but I caught in the glimse of my eye that it smacked against the tree I was standing in front of.

"Slow to turn, then..." I muttered to myself, priming myself for a sword strike. It charged at me again. I ducked to the right, swinging my sword to the left, catching its left leg. I walked back a few steps and noticed some blood out of my left arm. I then saw a bit of blood on the left stub on its chest... It managed to knick my arm with its small fork-like claw. It roared in anger, as it once more charged at me. I then jumped to the left, my sword swung to the right, as I managed to create a deep wound on its right side. It howled before smacking against another tree. These things were terrible at turning around when they ran.

"Alright... This is interesting..." I said, as the carnotaurus was becoming harder to see, until... it was gone.

I wiped the blod form my katana and placed it in the sheathe on my waist. I then placed my right hand on the hilt and gripped it firmly. I had to pay perfect atention to the sounds... I could hear nothing, save for a few birds and my two followers, who were scrambling up to a tree near the triceratops carcass. I held my breath and waited...

Suddenly, I hear a step to my right and pull out my sword, gripping it with both hands as I lunge it forward to my right. My sword seemingly dissapears, before a red orange hide materializes in front of me, with a severly sharp row of teeth close to me face. I back away slightly and the carnotaurus slumps to the ground. I remove my katana from its chest and wipe it clean, sheathing it and placing the scabbard on my back once more. I looked to the tree, to notice the dino pair coming down from it, albeit clumsily.

I approach the triceratops corpse and peel off a chunk of its hide with one of my karambits. I take a bite and sigh.

"A little chewy, but it'll have to do..." I say to myself, then proceed to take another bite. I closed my eyes as I chewed, something I do on instinct. Once I finished the bite, I opened my eyes and saw that the dino pair were staring at the carcass, then at me, as they licked their lips and swished their tails. I could feel the hunger just by looking into their eyes. I chuckled slightly, then spoke.

"Well... Dig in. You two need your strength." I said, then they chirped happily. Both the velociraptor and dilophosaurus ate as if they've been starved for months, which honestly made me smile.

"Whatever keeps them from doing that to me." I thought out loud to myself. The two bipedal predators looked at me quizically before resuming their meal. I took another chunk opposite from where they were eating and chewed on it as well. Such a chewy hide... At least the taste is manageable. I can't believe I'd eat this and not a military ration... Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose. I finished the other chunk and sighed, being full enough to continue. These two were still going at it, so I headed out, back into the road. It wasn't long before I heard the familiar two sets of footsteps. I kept my M4 primed forward, being anxious to get to the compound. Judging by the sun, I can get there just before sundown. I checked my watch (14:39) just to be sure...

It's been a few minutes since our encounter and I can still hear footsteps behind me... Do these two have nothing better to do? My thoughts stopped when I noticed the compound I should reach, but it looked like it was another half hour before I could get there. I slung my M4, since we were headed for a clearing, so no surprise attacks. I looked to my back and saw the dinosaur pair somewhat talking to each other as they walked with me, until the velociraptor stopped dead in its tracks. I turned around, feeling concerned over the raptor's sudden reaction.

"What is it..?" I ask, then the velociraptor looks at me, then cranes its neck to the left, then at me.

"There's someone over there..." I say, looking to the right. I noticed a figure behind the shrubbery, slowly making its way out. It was another velociraptor, but this one had frills on its head and was a dark tone of blue, along with a piercing amber gaze and faded grey claws and talons. It lowered its head and bore its fangs, placing its claws on either side of its head, with a threatening hiss. I placed my left hand on my magnum and stood still. The dilophosaurus walked until it was within two feet of me and faced the blue raptor, its frill fully expanded. I was confused as to why this one was protecting me...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Kellam hissed in anger, his tail brought up slightly and moving left and right slowly, to accentuate his agitation.

 _ **"Serena! Get away from that human!"**_ He barked, then Serena began to panic slightly, as shown by her looking in all directions, then she began chirping to Kellam.

 _ **"Kellam, wait! Long-Claw is not dangerous."**_ She stated, then Kellam huffed.

 _ **"You've branded this human with a name..? It's not your friend, Serena!"**_ He was certainly agitated, as shown by the intensity he used in those rows of barks.

The human was slowly stepping back, along with Fleet-Fang, who dared not look away from Kellam. He looked ready to pounce on anyone at this moment.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing... don't." Said the human, drawing Kellam's attention, making him hiss at the human, which sounded like a male. Fleet-Fang was almost in front of the male human, guarding him.

 _ **"Don't come any closer..!"**_ Chirped Fleet-Fang in a tone of defiance, as her tail stayed to the left, while her vibrant orange frill made Kellam feel uncomfortable, but he wasn't scared of a tar-spitter, much less a female. Kellam took one step, before Fleet-Fang shot a poisonous wad to his feet, only splashing him, since the wad landed right in front of his feet. Kellam took the step back and glared at Fleet-Fang. Serena was conflicted: She wanted to help the human, but she didn't want to offend her clan by fighting her partner. Suddenly...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Before I could process what happened, the blue velociraptor's skull blasted into red mist. My thoughts were all mixed up, until I heard the loud thud of the raptor's headless body flopping to the ground. On that instant, only one word came to mind...

"RUN!" I scram and the velociraptor ran to the underbush to my right. The dilophosaurus lowered its frill and ran to my back. I glanced behind me, to see the dilophosaurus running into a treeline, then a nother shot sounded, impacting the tree to its left, with a clearly audible 'CRACK'.

"How the fuck are you still alive?!" I hear to my left. I turn around to see none other than Dante, with his P-90 still showing some smoke form the fired round. His face was a little rough, indicating that he was slightly sleep deprived. He walked up to me and I finally put my left hand off my magnum and in front of me. Dante shook the hand and we walked over to the compound he exited. He held the P-90 loosely in his right hand.

"Yo, what happened to you..? And where's Ares?" He asks as we walk. I sigh.

"Ares is dead, Dante... He got attacked by... something..." I said, then Dante scoffed.

"If you didn't see him get killed or dragged away, then he's probably alive..." He said, then sighed. I knew that was wishful thinking but... maybe...

"Where are your compies, anyways?" I ask Dante. He shakes his head.

"My little fella' died... It... jumped into the jaws of this pale grey carnivore. The beast was about eight feet tall. It had black stripes and amber eyes. It's claws were the same shade of black. Me and Drako killed it, while Jett brought the systems in the compound back online. Know what it is?" He asks.

I pull out my book and get to the 'Carnivores' section...

"Let's see... T-rex, no... Carnotaurus, nah... Troodon, nope. Hang on... Ah, there it is." I say, pointing at page number 42, with a picture that matched Dante's description. All the while, we didn't stop walking, and the compound was a mere twelve feet away.

"Utahraptor... I wonder why they gave it that name..." He said, then I closed the book. Luckily, I read enough of it to answer him. I stretched out slightly and pulled out got out my M4, which I held lazily as we walked. I was able to see Drako standing at the entrance, with just his desert eagle, which was in his left hand. He waved at us and signaled for us to follow. This compound was also overlooking a cliffside.

"I think these guys at InGen had a superiority complex. Damn window overlooking a cliff. There were a few herbivores there, since the cliff also had a waterfall, which lead to a rocky shore. I actually saw one of those herbivores get nailed by this big fuck with a sail on its back. Thing had scorch marks too... You don't think it was..." Dante cut off when I sighed. We entered the compound.

"This way, guys." Said Drako, at the end of a flight of stairs that went down. He went right.

"It most likely was the same spinosaurus..." I said, which made Dante sigh in frustration. We walked down the flight of stairs. We were in a rec room, which only had two doors: the one we came from, which was open. And one to the right. We headed to that door and opened it. I saw Jett typing away at a keyboard with a massive computer panel on the right wall. In front was the same large window pane we saw at the first outpost. To the left was a small couch and a vending machine. I placed my M4 to the right of the vending machine. There was just enough space to fit the gun there. I looked at the vending machine and spoke.

"Glad to see you guys are busy trying to get us home... By the way, how much is this?" I ask. Jett chuckles, while Drako leans against the window pane.

"It's free. Just punch in the code." Said Jett, while he kept typing up a storm.

I typed in E5 and retrieved a York Peppermint Patty. It's been so long since I've had these. I enjoyed every single bite of it and turned to face the remainder of our squad. There were no more compies, but I only knew how Dante's died. Speaking of which, he was on the couch, with his hands to his head, slouching like a proffesional. The computer made a small noice, then a 'BEEP'. Jett stepped back from the keyboard and the monitor turned off.

"Alright. The masseage has been relayed to the UN. Now all we have to do is wait..." He said, then picked up his AK and began dusting it off. Dante's P-90 was on a table, which had a few empty potato chip bags. I walked to the window pane and looked outside. The sun was a dark orange shade, so I looked at my watch (16:17) and smiled.

"It's been three days... I'm sure we're all exhausted and ready to leave." I said, my back turned to my squad, as I stared at the scenery: The waterfall sounded damp, but that was because of the glass in between me and the view. It lead to a ravine which, as Dante said, lead to a sandy/rocky shore. There were three triceratops and this weird looking bipedal herbivore. Its head reminded me of a battering ram. I could've loked it up, but I just wanted to enjoy this little level of peace while it lasts...

"So, you still have the Drive, right?" Asks Jett. I turn around and remove it from my ammo belt. I hand it to Drako, who gives it to Jett. I then turn around again...

"How long did you say it would take the UN to get here?" I ask. Jett answers me.

"About forty-five minutes... It might be longer for you..." He said...

Before I could wrap my head around what that meant, I heard a gunshot behind me. I turned around immediately, to see Drako pointing his desert eagle at me. Behind him was Jett, with his AK smoking from the round and Dante on the couch, with a fresh bullet hole on his forehead.

"Thanks for the data... It's too bad we have to kill you... If only we knew your name, though. It'd make for a helluva story." Said Drako, as he pressed his sidearm to my chest. I smiled.

"If this is how it is... Then, shoot. Go ahead..." I said as I had my hands raised. Jett now pointed at window pane, shattering it with two shots from his gun. He then pointed it at me.

"Look... This is nothing personal, alright? We're still going to make sure your family gets the money... InGen offered us more if we bring them all the data, so we accepted..." He said. I nodded slowly.

"Just business, huh?" I said, then Drako sighed. I then looked Drako straight in the eyes. I swear I felt my eyes glow, then I spoke.

"My name is Shaun... It's been fun knowing you..." I say, then step back. Before Drako widened his eyes, I jumped back, narrowly dodging the bullet he shot.

I felt every single impact on the rocks, as I tumbled down the ravine, feeling also a sever pain in my right arm and around my left thigh, until I felt an intense cold. I somehow managed to pull myself from the seabed. I gasped for air and painfully dragged myself to the shore, then everything went black...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Drako sneered, then holstered his desert eagle. Jett spoke up.

"Forget him... He won't make it out of here alive..." He said, then Drako relaxed a bit.

"I sure hope you're right... Are you sure you blew up the Mjolnir close to the mosasaurus paddock?" Asked Drako.

"Of course... Now Hammond Industries will take the fall. Now c'mon, let's get to the Helipad. We're walking away from this rich, remember?" Said Jett. Drako smiled and they began their ascent to the roof.

Drako and Jett stood there for several minutes, until the rotors of a helicopter could be heard. The helicopter landed and the pilot exited from it, along with two heavily armed escorts that were in the helo. The pilot was wearing dress shoes, slacks and a button up short sleave shirt. His skin was a kind of tan and he had a small smile with him.

"Where's the rest of you. I was told there'd be at least three more." He said in an indian accent. Drako and Jett looked at each other, then Drako spoke.

"They didn't make it... We'll make sure their share gets delivered to their families." He said, then the indian man removed the aviators he was using and sighed. Then he shook the hand of both mercenaries and they got on the helicopter. Before he started it, the indian man spoke.

"I will make sure that these creatures are properly contained in Jurassic World... Do you guys have the data?" He asks.

"Yes, Mr. Masrani. Right here." Says Jett, handing Masrani the Drive. But, Jett had another Drive, one with all the highly classified info that InGen specifically told him to get. He and Drako nodded, as they took their seats and the helicopter flew away, its destination: Isla Nublar...

A figure appeared from the bushes at the shore: It was Fleet-Fang. She managed to get down there and now stood within ten feet of the human Serena had called Long-Claw. She stiffened when she found him. His face was cut up and his right claw was oddly close to his body, which was covered in scratches. His left leg was bleeding slightly, given that it had a branch stuck in it. Fleet-Fang dug her teeth into his left shoulder and was able to drag him out of the water. She then dragged him, with a small trickle of blood coming from where she was holding him with her jaws, to a small tunnel. The tunnel was ground level, which was a stroke of good luck for her. She set the human down on the far end of the cave, which only went six feet from the entrance. It wasn't much, but she was comfortable (the cave was ten feet tall and eight feet wide, with the already mentioned six feet in depth), at least. The human was still seemingly paralyzed, as he didn't even react to her bite. She laid down and saw the sun begin to descend.

 _ **'I hope he's alright.'**_ Fleet-Fang mulled in her thoguhts, as nighttime arrived quickly. She yawned and snorted slightly, then she saw the human shaking. She then had a strange idea: She approached the human and laid next to him, their bodies touching. His hide was somewhat soft, but she couldn't tell, since he had on a few covers over it, yet he was cold. Cold, and wet. Fleet-Fang closed her eyes, drifting off into a restless sleep...

Serena sprinted back to her clan. She was greeted at the clearing of the nesting area by the same raptor from before, but she ran straight to White-Claw's nest...

 _ **"Alpha, Kellam has been killed!"**_ She barked out, earning the attention of White-Claw and every raptot in the area, since she practically screamed it. White-Claw snorted and felt slight anger.

 _ **"What happened, Serena?"**_ She stated, then Serena calmed down a little, then she sat on her haunches.

 _ **"A human killed him."**_ She chirped out, then she left to her nest and laid down, not wanting to think further into today's events. She curled up and drifetd off, with a slight sobbing sound. She wasn't sad because of her partner's death. She was scared... Scared of how dangerous these humans really were... Scared of... Long-Claw.

White-Claw sighed and she curled up. She thought out loud to herself.

 _ **"I'll arange a hunting party... On sun-up, the humans will not live to see the end of the day..."**_ She said, then drifted to sleep...

 **A/N: Holy shit! Chapter five! Yuss. Now, if only I knew where my Co-Writer ended up, since he still hasn't published the chapter for our Pokemon story... Literally the only reason I'm making more of these is because I still can't make more of the Pokemon story until he publishes... Regardless, this is STILL fun to write and I STILL am paying attention to detail in this story. "Just because something is less important, doesn't mean you should care less about it."**

 **Huge thank you to 'FanQuiet1991' for the Follow. Thumbs up! Not much to say about this shit, except that I was listening to the Turok 2008 ost's and it's helping me write allot. Well, you guys know the drill by now, so I really won't bother to tell you guys to leave a review or some shit or PM me if you have an OC that I could incorporate into the story... Why would I even bother to repeat myself, right? Well, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year and, as always, until next time. Ciao!**  
 **-Blood Moons**

 **P.S: Music Copyright: Capcom**


	6. Chapter 6

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 6: Broken**

 _ **Location: Unknown**_  
 _ **Time: Unknown**_

The sun was beating down, which was weird, since it was somewhere in the afternoon. Regardless, I enjoyed what little time I had with my family. My swim trunks were already as sandy as my sandals, with the water smoothly stroking against my bare legs. I was only about one foot in the water, yet it's all I needed. I'm not a good swimmer, but I do know how to do so. This woman-no, my wife came from behind me and placed her arms around my shoulders, as I could feel her skin against my bare back, she then put her head over my left shoulder and smiled.

"So, how long are you gonna be gone for this time?" She asks. Normally, she'd be upset, but this time she sounded a bit forlorne. I sighed, then kissed her right cheek.

"It's a three day expedition... I'll be running back as soon as I'm done. A quarter million dollar contract doesn't show up every time I look..." I said and she sighed now. The times were somewhat rough with us, but we got by, especially since she was an employee of Jurassic Park before its collapse. She still had a set of scars on her chest from her close call with a bunch of compies. I got us by with some hired gun work, but hey, whatever puts bread on the table, right?

"I promise... This'll be the last time I take a contract." I say to her while looking at the afternoon sun, whose red orange glow was almost enthralling. But, not as beautiful as my beloved. Speaking of which, she tightened her grip and turned me to face her. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like two eternities, then we locked lips. After six or so seconds, we parted our lips and she smiled.

"I've seen so many people who leave and come back, changed. At the end of the day, I ask them why they feel changed and every time, it's a story similar to this: I tried to justify death and failed. I tried to justify killing, but I failed. I tried to justify living, yet it eluded me as well. So, now I'm stuck... Promise me you won't come back changed... Promise me I'll remember you when we meet again..."

I shed a small tear after she said this... It's true that nobody ever recovers completely. I remember when I first took a life: It left a scar in my mind, I couldn't sleep for a week... People never heal, they only learn to cope... I smiled.

"I promise..." I said, then we tightened our embrace, both of us now facing the sunset, as everything around us began to be encased in the beautiful darkness of night...

 _ **Location: Site B**_  
 _ **Time: 06:12**_

I groaned... I could only see darkness at first, but the sun brought some light with it. My eyes shot open, but shut closed again. It's been a long time since I've opened them. I tried to move, only to find pain as a response. I tried moving my left arm, with success. I decided to feel around my body. My sweater's sleaves were almost completely ripped. My combat pants felt fine, however. My right arm felt extremely stiff, more stiff than usual. I could barely feel my left leg. When I tried to move it, I winced in pain. I felt it slightly. Sure enough, I found the culprit: A branch was stuck in between the two leg bones. It was small, but intrusive enough to keep me from moving. My right leg felt fine, but it was slightly stiff. I used my left arm to get me in a sitting position and I managed, but fell to my back again. I then dragged my body with my left hand to the wall...

"What the fuck?" I spoke out, raspily. My throat was so dry...

The wall was made of rock... I adjusted my vision, to see that I was in some sort of cave, with only one entrance to the left. I sighed and looked in front of me, to see a sleeping dilophosaurus. I could hear its slow, rythmic breathing. I reached to my back and, sutrely enough, my katana as still there. But, I simply removed it from my back, scabbard and all, and placed it to my right. I sighed and looked at my right arm. It was slightly swollen and unresponsive. I placed my left hand tightly around the wrist and sighed...

"How many times has this happened before?" I ask myself. I saw the three foot frilled dinosaur begin to stir. I almost panicked, but I noticed a distinguishing feature: It had the same slightly shortened frill that the other dilophosaurus which followed me had. I sighed and continued to grip my right wrist firmly.

"Just in time to see the show..." I said out loud when I noticed it looking to the right while it was still on its huanches. It shrieked in surprise and scrambled to its feet, hissing with its frill lowered towards the sound, until it noticed it was me. I smiled and looked down to my right arm.

"Brace yourself..." I said. The dilophosaurus chirped in a somewhat weird manner. It then stiffened in silence when it saw me moving my right arm. I grunted slightly, knowing that not fixing the dislocated joint as soon as it happens can have lethal and lasting consecuences. When I least expected it, the disticnt popping and clicking of the joint snapping back into place happened. The dilophosaurus shrieked once more, reacting to the sickening sound.

"AAARRGH!" I scram in pain, then elbowed the wall behind me with my left arm. I reached for my katana's scabbard and outfitted a makeshift cast holder with the rope I used to keep it on my back. I put it over my head and placed my right arm in it. I put my head back and sighed, then winced slightly. My left shoulder felt slightly numb, but I paid it no mind, being able to use my right arm easily anyways. I looked down and frowned at my still punctured left leg. I looked at the dilophosaurus, then at my leg... This next idea could've only been thought of someone with at least minor brain damage. In fact, I checked my head for cuts right after I thought of such an idea.

"I need you to pull it out..." I said to the small dinosaur while pointing at the portruding branch with my left hand. The dilophosaurus chirped rather hysterically, with its tail moving somewhat quickly to the left and right. I managed to calm it down with a simple and low 'shh'. I sighed.

"Look, I can't pull it out with just one hand... I trust you, ok? Now, get over here and pull it out, preferably up..." I said, then the little spitter nodded slowly. It approached me until our faces were about four inches away from each other. Its breath smelled horrible, but not as bad as I'd originally thought... Though some toothpaste wouldn't be too bad...

"Ok... Now, hold on to the tip and pull it straight up..." I said, still somewhat groggy from all the damage I took after the fall. How I ended up in the cave is beyond me... The dilophosaurus slowly placed its jaws on the branch's tip and its right eye darted to me for abut two seconds.

"Go..." I said, then the small dinosaur began to pull it up. I was groaning and wincing in pain, feeling every nerve in my left leg explode with the extremely uncomfortable sensation... After what seemed like forever, but was really about twenty seconds of terribly slow pulling, the branch came out. I covered the hole with my left hand and applied pressure to it, while sighing, in both relief and pain. The dilophosaurus walked with the branch to the cave entrance and chucked it out. I then smiled lightly and took my katana with my left hand. I managed to use it as a crutch, while I still walked about in the cave with it, getting a feel of it. My left leg was on fire, or at least it felt like it, but I could manage. I looked down to my frilled companion and it was looking up to me, wth its head slightly tilted as its tail was moving left and right, as if anticipating something. I smiled to it, then I looked to the cave entrance.

"I've gotta get to the compound... I'll be able to patch myself up if I can get some medical supplies..." I said, to myself mostly. The dilophosaurus chirped slightly, drawing my attention. I sighed and thought of something...

"Why haven't you gone back to your pack..?" I ask it. It stiffens up and looks at me, with a somewhat pleading look, then it drops its gaze. Before I could say anything, it began to do a somewhat sour note of chirps, as I notcied it... crying..? I then crouched as best as I could on my right leg, with my sword crutch held tightly with my left hand.

"Hey, hey... It's ok... I didn't mean to insult you or anything." I say. The frilled creature lifted its gaze and then it looked at my sword and somewhat barked at it...

"Wait... Did... Did I kill your pack..?" I asked it. It nodded slowly, then it laid down, curling up. I sighed and slowly got back up.

"So... Why are you helping me?" I asked. It looked up at me, then got to its legs and approached me. It started to rub its body against my legs, but I was just confused...

"Well, whatever your reasons, I feel honoured to have someone as brave as you by my side." I said to it and it looked up to me aand chirped with a high note, most likely acknowledgement... maybe.

"Well, I think I can make it to the compound, but if you want to come with me, I won't say no." I said, then slowly made my way out of the cave. The entrance was sllightly taller than me, so I didn't have to crouch to get out. I was expecting to see a few herbivores, but there was just one. The battering ram one. It snorted when it saw us, tapping its left foot on the ground with its head lowered. I walked away from it a little and it groaned slightly, going back to drinking water from the crevice. The shore still had some blood on it, most likely mine. It was dried up, plus I didn't have the patience or time to check it out.

The sun's glare was a little furious, but I have more important things to worry about. I saw a small hill by the waterfall about nine feet in front of me. I sighed and walked to it. I almost fell twice, not being used to walking aides. The dilophosaurus helped me up the second time by pushing on my back slightly. I thanked it and we stopped at the foot of the hill. I looked to the top of the hill and sighed.

"Here goes nothing..." I say, then put my right foot forward, then my left. I was in barely any position to hurry up, so I took my time. All the while, the dilophosaurus was walking either to my left or my right, depending on where I shifted to, if it looked like I would fall in that direction. After about a minute of painful climbing, I made it to the top, with the dilophosaurus already waiting for me. I sighed and walked to the entrance, with the dilophosaurus taking point. I loked around and, surely enough, found the stairs to the downstairs rec room. I went down them carefully and then went right, to the door of the room. I entered and immediately covered my nose, the smell of death fresh in the air. I looked to the couch and, lo and behold, there was Dante's corpse, just barely starting to decompose. I sighed and turned to my left, to see my M4 and the vending machine. I pressed 'C2' on it, and out came a warm watter bottle. I drank it greedily, however. The dilophosaurus chirped slightly at the body, then it stared at me.

"Don't worry, he's dead... He won't hurt you..." I said, then hobbled my way to the massive computer Jett was using. I turned it on and the screen flashed white, before showing me its pre-programmed 'Home' screen. I dragged the mouse with my left hand, leaning against the desk slightly so as to not fall while I do this. I find a strange link and click it, opening up a 'ChatRoom' window... The messages I read left an impression on me... I turned off the computer and sighed in frustration.

"I don't get it... Why risk being exposed and murdered just to get their hands on personal InGen data..?" I said to myself. The dilophosaurus chirped, while I heard a strange mettalic thud. I turned around. It was trying to get food from the vending machine. I laughed slightly and walked over to it carefully. I pressed 'D1' and out came a small piece of Beef Jerky. I pressed the button combo again, since I was hungry too. I took one of the pieces and unwrapped it. I then dropepd it in front of me, then the frilled dinosaur walked to it, taking a few tentative sniffs, before eating the small strip of meat happily, since I heard it purring slightly. I took my jerky and ate it with three bites. It was small, but it felt like... like it was modified somehow. I felt almost full from eating it! I then smiled, having forgotten how good these were.

"That hit the spot, wouldn't you agree?" I ask my companion. It chirps and nods its head. I then sigh internally.

"I wish there was some way to understand... wait... That's it!" I blurt out, causing my companion to shriek slightly at the sound, its tail to the ground, while its tip swished slightly. I looked to the shattered window pane and smiled.

"The SouthEast outpost... If I can get there, I'll be able to get the communicators..." I muttered to myself. But, there was a "small" flaw...

"It's at least a day and a half away on foot..." I said slightly louder. The dilophosaurus stared at me quizically, as it also looked around every now and then, as if scanning for dangers.

"I'm going to the SouthWest outpost... From there, I can rest and recover. After I'm fully rested, I'll head to the SouthEast outpost." I said while looking at the dilophosaurus. It chirped and jumped once. I didn't know what that meant, so I paid it no mind. I picked up my sword crutch and I went back upstairs. I found a small med-kit in the main hall, next to a downed four foot statue. I picked the med-kit up and opened it, being relieved to find a gauze. I instantly wrapped it to my left leg and sighed happily.

"That's one less headache ot worry about..." I said and took a capsule that contained pain-killers from the med-kit. I took two of the pain-killers, wishing I still had some water left. I then looked to the door and tightened my grip on my sword crutch. I looked down to my left, to look at the dilophosaurus.

"Ready... partner?" I ask it and it somewhat barks as it nods. I smile warmly and we begin our walk to the SouthWest compound...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

The hunting party of seven raptors consisted of four males, White-Claw, Serena and a female raptor. The four males were all a navy blue with a white underbelly and sandy brown claws/talons, while the female was similar to Serena, except she didn't have black stripes, had pure red eyes and grey claws/talons. Serena was on point.

 _ **"Lead us to the human nest, Serena... So that we may finish this."**_ Said White-Claw, with certain authority in her voice. All the raptors stood by the entrance to their nesting grounds, while they moved their legs slightly, getting ready for a hunt. But this time, they'd be up against an enstranged enemy. An enemy with severe strength and guile. You could say Serena was nervous, but that was an understatement. She sniffed the gorund slightly and tapped her sickle talon on the ground three times.

 _ **"Very well..."**_ She made the small mistake of sounding upset. White-Claw took note of this, but seemed to ignore it. Serena looked diagonally to her right and began to jog. The others followed suit, until they were all in a healthy sprint, narrowly dodging trees, jumping over roots and coordinating with each other in perfect sync...

It took half an hour, but the hunting party made it to the clearing near the 'Comms' outpost. They all stoped when they spotted the semi-eaten body of a blue raptor with small red frills scattered about, given that its head was completely missing. Serena shrieked in slight panic.

 _ **"Kellam..."**_ She choked out. Then she resumed her spot in the hunting group, with White-Claw taking point now. She looked back to her party members and then at the dirt path, to notice two sets of prints she was unfamiliar with. She lowered her head to sniff the prints that still looked fresh. She then looked at the path and saw the rest of the prints.

 _ **"This way... Be careful: we may be walking into a trap."**_ She said, followed by a nod from her hunting party. The all went somewhat jogging along the path, looking around every now and then so as to be taken by surprise...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

I've been walking for the last half hour. I couldn't see the outpost yet, which was concerning, to say the least. My partenr was looking about as we walked, sniffing the ground occasionally as we did so. I had hope, however, to reach the outpost by sundown. Lo and behold, I could see the outpost, but it was little more than a spec. But a spec of hope is better than no hope at all. I picked up my pace as best as I could manage, hobbling myself to the outpost. After all, my journey is far from finished.

"I'm going to keep our promise, Jessica..." I said to myself, finding the unknown strength to resume my uncomfortable walk. The dilophosaurus stopped, so I stopped and looke behind me to it.

"What's wrong? Is there some kind of danger?" I ask it. It approaches me and nods slowly, its tail brought up slightly, as its frill was somewhat elevated. It sniffed the ground while turning to its right, then stopped when it looked down the path. It looked at me, then at the path we just walked. It chirped and began to push me out of the path. Push is a strong word, try nudge.

"Oh... The danger is following us..." I say in a low voice and walk off the path, maintaining my trajectory to the outpost.

Within a minute of walking slowly, I hear a chain of barks and chirps. I look to the dirt path and see seven velociraptors. Upon further observation, I noticed a raptor of slightly more build than the others: It had a navy blue hide and glowing red eyes, with unsually white claws and talons. It seemed to have an aura of a leader, since it was taking point in the group and seemingly barking orders at the others... What caught my attention was that four of the raptors looked similar to the other blue raptor I saw killed, except these had white underbellies and sandy colored claws/talons.

"Males..?" I think out loud to myself, as quietly as I can muster. I then resume my silent walk, my partner walking by my side. It was weird, but I could actually feel the fear between us. I would've challenged one of them, but we were ooutnumbered, outmatched and desperate. I sighed, silently, almost like a whisper. I'd been holding that in for a while and I didn't even notice. The outpost was now almost completely visible. I looked behind me once more, to see nothing there. That should've brought ease to my fear, but only seemed to highten it.

Me and my partner made it to the clearing close to the outpost, so we were within fifty feet of it. I walked forward with slight enthusiasm.

"The sooner we get in, the safer we'll be." I said, looking down at my partner while we walked. It responded with a set of chirps. I returned my gaze to the outpost's entrance and froze...

"There's something watching us..." I said, no longer able to shake of the undeniable feeling of dread I bore. As if on cue, three raptors sprang from the bushes to our left, while the other four came from our right, all of them blocking the entrance to the outpost. I gripped my katana's scabbard firmly, but I was in no condition to use it. I simply held my ground, staring at the seven raptors. Now that they were closer to us, I could see that from the two sandy colored raptors, there was one with black stripes, black claws/talons and grey eyes. I sighed...

"So this is how you re-pay me, Silver?" I asked as my gaze was fixed upon the grey eyed raptor. It tilted its head quizically and chirped slightly. I swear I could see a small tear roll down its face...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

The hunting party was hissing slowly at the human, who had just asked a question to Serena, by the looks of it. White-Claw barked at the party and they stopped walking, but kept their menacing positions.

 _ **"Serena, what is this human talking about?"**_ She asks Serena, who was not responding. In fact, she was looking away from the human and wasn't even in a pounce-ready position. White-Claw saw this and hissed at Serena.

 _ **"Answer us!"**_ She demanded. Serena was chirping silently, then turned around to face the party. Insted of her, the human spoke up.

"Look, I get it... You're all scared of me, rightfully so. But, I'm just trying to get out of here. I want to go home. But, if all of you think it's best for me to die, then I won't stop you... I can't stop you even if I wanted." Said the human, male by the severity in the voice. The raptors looked at the human quizically, then White-Claw walked towards the human, chirping at the raptors to stay put. Fleet-Fang was scared out of her mind, somewhat clinging to the human's right leg. White-Claw encircled the human, taking into account all the injuries he had: A broken fore claw and an injured leg, it seemed. She huffed and walked back to the party. Before she spoke to them, Fleet-Fang found the courage to talk. And talk she did.

 _ **"Please... D-don't hurt Alpha Long-Claw..."**_ She chirped out almost with the sad sound of crying. The raptors looked at Fleet-Fang, then at the human. One of the males spoke up.

 _ **"Long-Claw? Did you give him that name?"**_ He asked. The other raptors looked at each other, chirping amongst themselves. Fleet-Fang spoke up again.

 _ **"The one you call Serena gave him the name, because of the long claw he uses in combat. He even killed a skin-changer that threatened her and me. Serena, tell them!"**_ Fleet-Fang barked out, causing every raptor's attention to go towards Serena. She was nervous, tapping her sickle talon on the ground and swishing her tail around slowly as she tried to process what to say. White-Claw spoke up.

 _ **"Serena... Did this human help you in any way?"**_ She asked, getting frustrated by the whole situation. Serena huffed and finally spoke.

 _ **"Yes."**_ She chirped out. The hunting party almost went in an uproar, chirping and barking to each other as they stamped the ground furiously. White-Claw barked aggresively at them, causing the human and the raptors to jump. Fleet-Fang almsot fainted from the sound.

White-Claw approached the human and she could see the fear in his eyes... His... silver eyes. She then suddenly knocked the long claw from his grasp, causing him to kneel down. He winced in pain at the sudden movement...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

This raptor was mere inches away from me. I looked to my left, to see my partner cowering. We were both screwed, so why wasn't anyone dead yet? The raptor sniffed my tattered clothes and looked at my partner, who refused to leave my side. It huffed in front of my face, causing me to cough slightly at the putrid smell. I found a courage which I never thought I had. I stared at the blazing sun slightly. Judging by its position, it was somewhere around one or two P.M. I then stared at the raptor directly and smiled with a hatred that emerged from seemingly nowhere.

"Well... Do it... Kill me... You have my head in your jaws, so just take it already..." I said silently and defiantly at the raptor in front of me. It barked once, opening its jaws slightly more than I've noticed from the other barks. Instead of flinching, I kept my stare fixed on it. This is my final act of defiance.

'At least I got this far...' I thought to myself, when a massive roar interrupted our encounter...

From the shrubbery came a Tyrannosaurus Rex, sniffing around for food, it seemed. It narrowed its eyes at the nine of us and began to approach us. The raptor in front of me barked at the group and they ran away, causing the T-rex to follow them... I held on to my partner tightly as I whispered...

"Don't move... Trust me..." I said, and the dilophosaurus actually stopped shaking. The T-rex got dangerously close to us, but it couldn't see us. I somewhat ran to the group of raptors, but I had other plans...

"Come..." I said to the dilophosaurus. I got up and picked up my sword crutch. I then whistled loudly, very loudly, before I entered the outpost. Within four seconds, I got a roar as a response. The T-rex came back and it was looking around. I remained still while my partner was already inside the compund out of the T-rex's line of sight. I got down and smelled me. I've never been this scared in my life. It gave a few more smells, then walked away, in the direction the raptors ran. I sighed and headed into the outpost and walked away from the entrance. I made it to the familiar room where I left Ares' Mk-49 and headed in there. The dilophosaurus seeemed to remember this room, as it ran into it before I got in and when I got in, it was already lying down on the double couch we made. I sighed in relief and locked the door behind me. I then sat on the edge of the couch and placed my sword on the floor, about five feet in front of me.

"Close call..." I mutterd loud enough for my partner to hear me. It shrieked in what seeemed like annoyance, given that it smacked the back of my head slightly with its tail. I smiled and laid down on my back, careful to keep my right arm in its holder. I was beat, to say the least. I looked to my left, to see the dilophosaurus, already lying down. I felt cold, so I instinctively grabbed it and pulled it closer to me. Our faces were barely three inches away from each other. I smiled and spoke to it.

"Thank you... for staying by my side..." I said. Something in the back of my head told me about a gesture, so I followed it. I nuzzled against the dilophosaurus' face. It responded by nuzzling back as it purred. I smiled warmly and closed my eyes, eager to get some rest before heading out again...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Fleet-Fang was at a loss for words. The human had pulled her closer to him and, to her greatest surprise, nuzzled her. She was blushing furiously, but you could barely tell from the sploshes of orange on her neck frill, which seemed to get the most attention, given its ver vibrant colors, which seemed to mix in with her blush. She simply returned the nuzzle and purred in delight. She was happy. Happy that this human had unknowingly accepted the role as her Alpha. Happy that he wasn't scared of her. Happy that he trusted her. She closed her eyes and curled her tail around the human's uninjured leg, as she huffed slowly in relief.

This was a break they NEEDED...

 **A/N: Woop, woop! 6th chapter, baby. I'm getting pretty good at this, wouldn't you guys agree? Well, that's what reviews are for: Letting me know how I can improve or what I could change. It's all thanks to you, the readers. I want to just take a sceond to say that I really do appreciate every single one of you, since you guys/girls take your time to read my writings. It means SO much. Thank you...**

 **That aside, I still don't know why my co-writer is so silent. I'll check up with him just to be safe. But, don't worry, I'll still pay attention to this story when I finish my part in the Pokemon story. It still has a long way to go, but so does this story. Multitasking is a bitch, bu I'll get over it. Cuz I'm doing it for my faithful readers!**

 **Until next time, Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	7. Chapter 7

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 7: Restored, slightly...**

 _ **Location: Site B**_  
 _ **Time: 14:09**_

My eyes remained shut, yet I regained my strength slightly from this nap. I dared not move, because the slow and rythmic breathing of my bed mate became noticed upon my awakening. I could only smile... No, I wasn't in love, but I was happy that "someone" was here. Someone I could talk to, communicate with and even be close to... I think I'd go more than mad if I didn't have at least a fucking mirror to talk to... There's so much to say, but so few to listen.

I noticed my partner's shift in its sleep, so I let it go from my grasp as it lightly stretched. It opened its emerald eyes, which contrasted with her somewhat purple-ish hide, and it seemed like it smiled, as I felt something slithering off my right leg. I look down to it, to see the dilo unwrapping its tail from it. I chuckled lightly and pushed myself up. I groaned from the pain, but the pain on my leg was manageable. My right arm was hurting badly, but it felt like heaven compared to how it felt several hours ago. I kneeled down and grabbed my katana, this time tying it around my waist to my right. I'm ambidextruous, so I won't have problems using my left hand to attack, plus my limp is almost gone, even though it still hurt slightly. I stretched out, then unlocked the door. I looked back to my partner, who was still on the double couch, with only its head raised as it stared at me and chirped lightly, with its tail moving in what looked like slow motion.

"I need to get to the SouthEast outpost. Not only will it help me, there's also some questions I need answered..." I said to it, then it stretched and virtually jumped from the couch, standing to my right. It sniffed the scabbard of my sword and barked lightly. I looked down to it and it tilted its head to the right as it stared at me. I sighed.

"I don't need to support myself... And, if it looks like I'm about to fall, I trust you can stop that from happening... right?" I said. The dilo nodded and chirped, shaking its head in the same way a dog would to dry its self, then it huffed. I smiled and we headed outside. The sun was a bright orange, indicating the afternoon. I looked at it, then jerked my head to look forward, as a single short sentece escaped my lips...

"I promise..." It came like a whisper, which confused even me... I somehow still had the faith that I'd leave this island alive... Well, nothing wrong with thinking wishfully.

I followed the path me and Ares followed when we first got here. I left the MK-49, since It'd be impossible to carry in the condition I'm in. My partner seemed to be in a better mood than in the previous days of being at my side... I paid it no mind, however. I was too focused on getting to the outpost. We walked for about half an hour, until my left leg started twinging in pain. I winced and sat on the path, not bothering to find a rock to sit on. My partner looked at me, then at my leg, as it chirped out in a tone that would convey worry. I sighed and waved it off, as I massaged my left leg slowly.

"It's nothing... I just tripped." I lied to my pertner. Luckily, it believed me, since it nodded and turned around. I pushed myself up once more and we continued our walk. I could feel hungry eyes staring from all directions, unless it was paranoia. But there's no such thing as "safe" on this island. I held my katana's hilt firmly with my left hand, eager to test myself ever since my fall.

"Just try it..." I whispered to myself, as I stared at a few shrubs and tall grass to my far right. It didn't show any signs that there was something in them, beyond my line of sight, but I figured it'd be a decent place from where one would commence an attack. I wasn't looking where I was going, so I tripped on what looked like a rock. I didn't fall, but I almost did. I looked at the piece of... leather? I digged it up slightly and blew on it, releasing some of the dirt. It was a leahter-covered book.

"Torn, a novelization..." I read the title out loud while I kept walking. I looked at the author's name and laughed somewhat silently...

"What kind of retard used a goofy fucking Author's name like P.B.M..? " I said. Shit makes me think of Peanut Butter and... marmalade, I guess. I found the book amusing, so I kept it, carrying it in my left hand. My partner was sniffing around slightly as we walked. I stopped whenever it stopped, just to be safe.

We made it to the outpost after several minutes of walking. My legs were on fire, but I refused to stop there... I went to the small computer room. Surely enough, it was still there. I flipepd a switch for the room's breakers and everything sprang back to life. I approached the computer and placed the book on top of the monitor, while my partner looked out the window pane with a kind of interest, as it swished its tail slowly to the left and right. I looked at the monitor and took a deep breath. I took videos 1, 2, 4, 6 and 7, placing them in a different folder, then spoke to myself.

"Let's get this over with..." I said, then pressed 'Play' on the folder I created...

 **-Begin Playback**

The same bald guy, Garm, if I remember the name correctly, from the previous videos appeared, though he looked much less tired. He was also somewhat cleaner, as he stood only half visible in a blue room with scientific miscellaneous lying around or on a few tables.

"Hello there... I'm leaving these videos to you, Beatrice... Should anything happen to me, these videos are proof that I died doing what I love, with who I love, of course... Now, we started a few weeks ago to gather information about the dinosaurs, specifically how their gene sequence caps and genetic structure can be manipulated... Yes, barbaric, I know... However, this would give us an edge in controling the dinosaurs' behaviour and intsincts, plus it would certainly make matters such as understanding how and why they function, so as to contain and treat them properly for when Project Resurrection comes into effect... I've already recieved word of people heading over to Isla Nublar... I don't get it, the place is barren, scorched, burned to oblivion... Or is-" ERROR! ENDING TRANSMISSION..!

 **-End Playback**

I sigh and expertly finish the question he was about to say.

"Or is it all a ruse by the UN and InGen..?" I ask myself this... Now it makes sense why they'd need all the information these people died to obtain... I played the second video...

 **-Begin Playback**

Garm was there, only there was a dead compy in a cage to his right, elevated by some kind of tall table. Garm was discussing something. What bothered me was the unprofessionalism used to record these videos...

"...often stupid, if such a word would truly describe the lacking attitude of those nasty compsognathus... Sure, they have pack behaviour, but they're easily scared, often depend too much on thier pack members and more often than not, attack targets they could only dream of taking down... If they could even think, that is. That being said, they are interesting test subjects and they are plentiful... I doubt we'll run out of them any time soon. Annoying things breed like rabbits... Well, the experiments were mostly successful, all for one: Trying to get the dinosaur to understand us... We spliced the genes of many dinosaurs here and released them back into the wild of this hell hole, so now they and their offspring will, or at least should, easily understand us. Now the last question in our private agenda remains: Can we talk to them? I mean, can we have a proper conversation with them? This would be information that, if given to Dr. Wu, or Mr. Masrani, would make a person very influential and rich... But, I digres, since I'm not in it for the money... Wait... What was-" The screen cuts to black, followed by the distinct sound of a door being broken down, static and the bone chilling shriek of a velociraptor...

 **-End Playback**

"Looked like the same raptor from the third video..." I said to myself. I looked behind me, to see the dilophosaurus sleeping on the couch the compy partners my squad had before we left this place behind. A few tears left my eyes, but I wiped them... There's no way I'm letting their deaths be in vain. I look at the screen to notice the three other videos I've yet to see: 4, 6 and 7. I press play...

 **-Begin Playback**

The vidoe started out nicely this time. Garm cam walking from the left and an apatosaurus came from the right. It had this weird collar on it, which was beeping.

"Hello... Can you understand me? Nod so I understand." He said in a rather stern way. The apatosaurus looked away. Garm looked at the camera, which now that I think about it, was somewhat wobbling. Suddenly, the collar shocks the apatosaurus, causing it to groan an wail in pain. The collar deactivates after ten seconds.

"We need you to cooperate... So, I will ask again: Do you understand me?" Garm asks, now rahter dejectedly. The apatosaurus turns its head to face him and it nods. I'd be surprised, if I hadn't seen this behaviour already.

"Good, good..." Said Garm, taking notes on a small piece of paper. He then approached the apatosaurus and it stepped back by three steps, as it was visibly shaking... Garm nodded to the camera, the apatosarus got shocked, this time for twelve seconds...

"This IS barbaric..." I muttered to myself, unable to look away in case I miss a slight detail. The shocking stopped and Garm spoke up.

"Tsk, tsk... I told you: If you cooperate, we can walk out of this... Now, I need you to trust me..." He said, as he approached the apatosaurus, a needle with a blue liquid in his left hand. The apatosaurus panicked, then it got shocked... However, it was for much longer. Garm looked at the camrea, spooked, and yelled at the man behind it.

"Turn it off, Geoffrey! Turn it off before-" The screen cut from static to black, but not before the apatosaurus's head seemingly erupted, along with the collar.

 **-End Playback**

I was having a hard time holding in my lunch...

"Fuck's sake..." I muttered, then swallowed rather roughly. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, to certain avail. I then played the sixth video...

 **-Begin Playback**

Garm was there, with his jacket all bloody. He looked down to it and go out of it. He sighed, then looked at the camera.

"The price of progress, I supose... Still, the communicators are helping these failures become less... Yet, I can't help but feel like this is a mistake... How much freedom are we going to strip away from these creatures before we realize we've gone too far..? Well... I certainly wouldn't know: I'm too commited to my job, dammit!" He sighed, then spoke up again, this time turning around.

"Beatrice... If I don't get out of this island... Or if someone is needed to save the last documentations of our research, then I want you to know how much I love you... I can't say much, because words wouldn't suffice... The evacuation is almost over with... One of us isn't making it out of this..."

 **-End Playback**

I sighed and shifted slightly, since I've been standing for the remainder of these videos. Thankfully, there was only the last one. I pressed 'Play'.

 **-Begin Playback**

Garm was there, but he looked exhausted. His clothes were slightly ripped, plus it looked like he had a small wound around his upper body, given away by the blood covered light blue shirt with scratch marks on it that he was wearing. He was shaking slightly. He let go of the camera and began to talk, forcefully, since it looked like he was too scared to even move.

"The assets have escaped, there's dead people everywhere... InGen cut their evacuation short, leaving more than 30% of us here... Which makes us at least six hundred strong, only fifty or so being Security and another forty being hired guns... Well, that's what it looked like, until everyone started panicking... The assets, they're all over the place..." He stopped to look at the door behind him, from which came repetitive banging, indicating that the "assets" were on the other side of the door... And they did NOT sound happy...

Garm looked at the camera and pulled out a .44 magnum. He held it loosely in his left hand, while his right hand held a magnum round. He opened the cylindrical chamber and put the bullet inside. He placed the chamber in a way that the next shot would fire it. He then sighed.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen..." He said to himself, as a tear left his left eye. I noticed his eyes were actually an amber yellow, in contrast to the avarage brown he had in the previous videos. The benging on the door got louder, and he put the revolver to his left temple and spoke.

"I won't let them get me alive... I know I will face judgement, but the things I've done... The lives I've ended, regardless if they weren't human... I'll be lucky if all I get tried for is suicide... Though I seriously doubt that... Beatrice... Goodbye..." He finished speaking, then typed into the computr with his free right hand. A small message on the screen said 'Recording saved'. He then smiled and pulled the trigger, the screen turning black.

 **-End Playback**

"Fuck..." I said to myself. I loked behind me. My partner was still fast asleep, so I took this chance: I walked out of the room and headed downstairs, guided by the instructions and guide arrows. It took me a few minutes, but I made it to the door which led to the vault, obviously, since it was labeled 'Vault'. I opened it, thanking God silently for the absence of power beyond this point. I found a flashlight next to a dismembered skeletal arm... What made me flinch was the fact that there was a skeletal palm close to it, next to an empty .44... I gulped, then picked up the flashlight with my left hand. I clicked it on...

"Here goes nothing..." I said to nobody in particular, beginning my descent into the dark corridor which awaited me at the bottom of the staris... Jesus fucking Christ, what is it with these people and stairs...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

The velociraptor pack had finally shaken that Razor-Mouth. They were all exhausted, especially Serena. The whole day had been nothing but headaches and running. She was sick of it, which was an understatement. The raptors were close to their nesting grounds. White-Claw spoke up, rather rudely, to be honest...

 _ **"Serena... Did you have the chance to kill the human..?"**_ She asked with severe authority. In fact, the other raptors walked away, into the nesting grounds, leaving Serena to contend with Whie-Claw by herself. Serena chirped in sadness and looked down, her tail no longer swaying.

 _ **"Yes, Alpha."**_ She said. Her voice was monotoned. Sad. It was all she could muster in her shame.

White-Claw was furious, to say the least. She stompped on the ground with her right foot, then hissed at Serena, baring her full set of teeth. Serena was scared. So very scared.

 _ **"For failing to kill the human on sight, you are banished from this pack. So say I, Alpha White-Claw..."**_ White-Claw spoke, with so much hatred... So much anger... So much disgust. One would think she viewed Serena as a human now, but that was putting it lightly. Serena chirped in sadness once more, not even daring to look at her now former pack leader. She turned around, but before she could run, White-Claw spoke up.

 _ **"Should any of us see you again... We won't hesitate to end you..."**_ She stated. Serena sighed in sadness, as her tail swished slowly. She then began to sprint away from the pack she grew up in. Her home... Her life... It was all gone... And it was the human's fault... But, was it?

Serena's thoughts lingered, as she failed to notice the sun going down. It'd been a long an exhausting day... She knew who'd take her in... She just hoped he was still alive...

She ran in the direction of the shoreline, more specifically, where she first laid eyes on the humans... Something in her mind told her that she'd find him there... She'd find Long-Claw, waiting for her...

The sun was now gone, being replaced by the moon, as its shine never ceased to amaze. Serena wouldn't stop running: Some unknown force was keeping her from collapsing, even though she really wanted to just fall down... To just cry and wait for death to take her, in any way possible. But, there was hope... Yes, hope. Human Long-Claw was her hope... Just the memory of his gaze locked on hers was enough to motivate her to keep going. She was still shedding tears, but she refused to stop.

 _ **"I'll find you, Long-Claw... Then... Then... I don't know..."**_ Serena chirped to herself. She was confused as to what was calling her towards him. It was a warm feeling... One of want... One of need... One of... love...?

 **A/N: Hey-O! New chapter. Noice. I'm so thrilled that this is going so well. I've honestly got not much to say, so I'll just say the avarage shit: Make surre to review, with an account, if possible. And don't forget to tell your weird friends about this. Chances are, they'll enjoy this story too. But hey, the fuck should I know...**

 **Now, to adress several things... Lev, the real you, wherever the fuck you are... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't you, it was someone who used your name. Fine, that's at the very least a real thing, since I've seen it before... Which is why I'm rather skeptical about that whole debacle, and why I prefer Profiled Reviewers... Also, I really don't want to moderate reviews from Anons before they're posted, but I will, if it regretably comes down to it... We're all mature enough to handle this formally. So I'm going to adress everybody reading now, not just to get it over with, but to get my point across: I don't want any goddamn flaming or bigotry in the reviews. Making a point is severely different from pointing out a legitimately pointless error, or using a review to instigate or troll (I mean seriously, what are you people, children? If so, what the fuck are you little twats doing here? This is an 'M' rated story! Where the fuck are your parents..?!) You're all better than this... C'mon guys and gals, we can be reasonable about all of this shit... I hope... I don't want to lose my faithful viewers just because of some child bitching and hating on people for no valid reason, and, even if it were valid, take that shit to FaceTime, Twitter, My Space... My point is: Not here, please... We're all just trying to enjoy literature.**

 **Also HUGE thanks to xX-xeXeeD-Xx for the Follow/Favorite treatment. Thumb's up, dick's out.**

 **That aside, I really can't wait to see what I come up with in chapter eight. It's going to be really interesting to fit in all the lose ends I left on this chapter. Also, I'd like to know if Mosasaur should come back in later chapters. I've thought of a few things, but I don't want this story to seem TOO far fetched. I mean, fucking dinosaurs are as far fetched as one can get, but I'd hate it if I somehow went way too far with it, y'know..? Welp, until next time, Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	8. Chapter 8

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 8: Whisper**

 _ **Location: Site B, Southeast Outpost, Basement**_  
 _ **Time: Unknown, Afternoon**_

I had been walking around the underground "Bunker", if it could be called that, given its massive size and multiple corridors, for some time. The fact that the only light source was my now dim flashlight gave me no confidence whatsoever that I'll find the door to the actual bunker, or at least a fuse box that I could fiddle with. Maybe I could get a few systems back to this level. If I don't get lost in this place, that is... I nearly fell over, but was able to hold on to the railing on my left, by dropping the flashlight before falling to my face on steel grated floors.

"Well, at least I can still see the..." My outward thoughts were stopped the moment I saw the flashlight, which dropped only four or five feet in front of me, died out with a slight buzz. I sighed, then inhaled sharply...

"FUCK!" I yelled, feeling somewhat satisfied with the amount of stress I just released. I then sighed, but recalled seeing something that the flashlight shone upon before dying out. It looked like some kind of interface which, again, looked extremely out of place if put in contrast with the building's architecture... With my left hand on the railing, I walked forward slowly, careful not to trip on anything beyond my obscured sight. The only good thing I can think of is that my right arm doesn't hurt anymore, but it feels extremely numb... I reached the interface, which was just a small electronic panel of sorts. I looked around, to notice there were some small cracks, from which light shone somehow...

"Must be next to a cave of some sort... And if there's light, that means there's a way out..." I said to myself, then looked around more. I found some kind of switch attached to a box. It was to my right, whereas the interface was to my left. I grabbed the switch, mentally praying for success.

"Here goes..." I whisper, then pull the switch. The screen to my left slowly flickers to life... Four seconds after its activation, the lights come back on. I shield my eyes for a bit, then gaze at the interface. It said 'LOCKED' in glowing red letters...

"I seriously doubt this is going to work..." I say, then pull out my magnum. I prime the hammer and point the gun at the interface. Wihout a second of hesitation, I pull the trigger, sending a bullet to the interface. It shorted out, which was expected, then the door, somehow defying all possible aspects on why that shouldn't have worked, opened. I grinned, rather stupidly too. I entered without a second thought, then walked down a small flight of stairs. Thankfully, there was enough lighting coming from the open door, so I could see everything in the small room, which looked like a World War 2 bunker... And then I noticed a small banner which held a svastika...

"What the hell..?" I said, ignoring the reason I came down here. I approached the banner in the far right of the room. Out of all the items in here, this banner appeared to be the oldest. Just by looking, I could tell it was ancient and, therefore, the real thing. It sent shivers up my spine, then raised some questions...

"If the germans were here before, why did they abandon these outposts? More importantly, why did no one bother to destroy this forsaken image?" I asked myself. Then, I took my katana with my left hand and sliced the banner in half, whichsplit the svastika in half as well. I sighed, then sheathed my sword. I saw a few bookshelves, ammo boxes, scientific miscellaneous, but nothing particularly eye catching... I actually found a few intersting books, but they had nothing of actual value... This place started looking more like a multi-purpose bunker... Or a hidden house... I found a few writings on a small, white-covered notebook. Amongst these seemingly gibberish writings, I saw at least ten drawings of dinosaurs... The artist was pretty good with a pencil, except when it came to grammar...

After what seemed like several hours, I found a tall, wooden table, that contained a small black box on it. I stood in front of the table, then looked to my left, to see a camera tri-pod. I looked to my right, seeing a dinosaur skeleton... A velociraptor one, judging by size and comparison...

"This is where he filmed often. I'm surprised he got an apatosaurus to fit in here..." I said, then saw an apatosaurus skeleton, exeunt the skull. That was unnerving, to say the least. I looked back to the box and saw that it had a small note on it. I picked it up, but was confused the moment I saw what was written on it... Seriously, like, what the actual fuck.

"21-87..." These numbers were written on the note. I threw it away, then picked up the box, not wanting to stay in here any longer. I go back to the top of the stairs and exit the door I entered, leaving behind the busted flashlight, not needing it anyways. After three or so minutes of walking (I swear, it was longer when I couldn't see shit), I made it to the metal slide doors that marked the entrance to the basement. I found the pad to lock the door and pressed it. The slides scrached, indicating that nobody had used them in an unmeasurable amount of time. I sighed contently, then noticed the weight of the box...

"For a prototype communicator, this thing is extremely light..." I said to myself, but didn't dwell on it. I kept walking until I made it to the Comms room. The dilophosaurus was asleep still... Which made me wonder just how exhausted it was... Then, it hit me. I don't remember getting out of the water, or heading into a cave before blacking out...

"You... You've been there this whole time..." I said in a low voice. The frilled dinosaur shifted slightly with a grunt, its tail twitching ever so slightly. I couldn't help but shed a tear as I smiled. I guess I owe my life to this resourceful critter.

I took the box and placed it to the left of the small computer. I opened it and saw a small tape recording, with a tape recorder under it. I placed the tape in and pressed play, but I lowered the volume so only I cold hear... Though, these dinosaurs have better hearing than humans, so I could be wrong.

"Beatrice... This is the last communication sample, since the brutes at InGen thought it prudent to take more than fifty of these for study, when a simple twenty would've sufficed. Needless to say, I almost lost more than my job for taking this one just to leave it here... It is fully functioning, but use it in a range of ten minutes, injecting one fifth every two minutes... If you don't do this, then I can only hope whoever finds your convulsing body knows their way around the facility, so as to bring you to the infirmary..." The recording ends, then I place the recorder to the right of the box, in between it and the computer. I look into the box and find a small syringe with clear liquid... I exhaled deeply, something I'd been holding in for a while, too... I can't imagine how much stress I must really be in... Why am I so good at ignoring it..?

"The communicator is an injection?" I ask myslef in a hushed tone. The shifting on a couch behind me indicated that my dinosaur partner was now awake. It chirped lowly, then looked at the syringe which I held in my left hand, then at me. I smiled.

"Don't worry... I'll be fine..." I said, not letting the fact that I was scared come to light. I took the syringe firmly and placed the needle in my neck slowly. The liquid was 50ml, so 10ml was the required amount every two minutes. I pressed in the emount, then removed the needle and waited. I looked around, blinking to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I looked at my dilophosaurus partner and it chirped slightly, with what sounded like concern. I then looked at me: I was still in one piece... One highly fucked up piece, but it was at least one... I'd hate to go home without any eye... Or not go home at all...

"So far so good..." I muttered, feeling only a small, lingering twitch after two minutes. I inhaled deeply, following it with a sigh... I injected the syringe for the second time...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

Serena had picked up the scent of the human, which was leading her back to where she'd originally met the human pack... She followed it with gumption, not knowing fully well what it was that she was succumbing to. But one thing was certain: It burned furiously in her. More specifically, in her nether regions... She was in pain, yes, but not enough pain to make her stop, however, it was certainly slowing her down to the point where she could've already been at the human nest, if it weren't for this flame... This heat, inside her. She skidded to a halt, having seen the nest to her diagonal left. Then, she sprinted there as fast as she could, until she was in front of the busted door. She sniffed the ground, recieving the lingering smell of burned grass and... his scent. She ran in, looking around curiously. Sundown was here, meaning that darkness would fill the ceaseless wilderness of the island yet again.

She managed to get there, but she couldn't see him. So, she sniffed around, picking up his now strong scent easily. She walked slowly down a corridor, to see a barely open door. Serena peeked in, seeing the human and her friend Fleet-Fang. She was overcome with joy, so she barged in, taking both Fleet-Fang and the human by surprise. In fact, Fleet-Fang spat out her poison to the wall at Serena's left. Serena chirped with happiness, but the human seemed furious.

"Fucking hell!" Yelled the human, having accidentaly pushed the rest of the liquid into his bloodstream.

"Oh shit..." He said, then slowly pulled the syringe out of his neck. He looked at himself all over, then at Serena. He was trying to figure out what to say to her, then he spoke somewhat hashly, yet it was stil a soft tone, which made Serena quiver.

"You have one of the worst timings in history..." He said, then suddenly went pale and passed out on the floor. Only his slow breathing have any indication that he was alive. Serena panicked, so she moved closer to the human, but was stopped by Fleet-Fang's hissing.

 _ **"Don't go near him!"**_ She hissed out, then Serena stepped back a few times. Not out of fear, but out of respect.

 _ **"Is he going to be ok?"**_ Serena chirped, being very concerned for the human that saved her life more than once. She looked at the human, but only his chest was moving slightly... It's as if the human is asleep. Fleet-Fang interjected.

 _ **"I don't know, but he's strong... Capable... I know he will awake... And most likely blame you for his slumber."**_ Fleet-Fang chirped out harshly, with her frill slightly raised for a good measure of intimidation. Serena simply laid on her haunches and stared at the sleeping figure of the human... This is when she took firm notice of the human's injuries: His right claw seeemed like it was unusable, while his layers looked like they were ripped through. Though, it confused Serena that the cuts through the layers weren't bleeding, as it looked like they were not healing.

The human stirred in his slumber as he mumbled to himself. Certainly, it was a series of incomprehensible mumbles, so now Serena and Fleet-Fang at least knew that he was alive and well... Ok, maybe not that second thing... The human then snored lightly, as Serena and Fleet-Fang stared at his somewhat motionless body.

 _ **"Why did you come..?"**_ Fleet-Fang chirped, not bothering to get off the couch she was on, or even looking at Serena when she asked. Serena was taken back by this question. Nevertheless, she answered.

 _ **"I was exiled... So, I had nowhere to go."**_ She chipred out sadly, as her tail stopped swishing, now laying motionless, curled slightly to her right, as she now looked down, tears starting to form on her scaly eyes. Fleet-Fang was shocked as well.

 _ **"Sorry... I didn't know it was so powersonal."**_ She chirped, then Serena looked at her.

 _ **"There is no need to apologize... You know, for a tar-spitter, you're such a nice individual."**_ Said Serena. Fleet-Fang seemingly smiled, with a small blush.

 _ **"Thank you... Wait..."**_ Fleet-Fang began to sniff at the air, then turning her attention to Serena. Serena started to blush, then she got up and walked a few steps away.

 _ **"You're in heat, aren't you?"**_ Fleet-Fang chirped, causing Serena to shriek in embarasment. Fleet-Fang rythmically chirped, then said...

 _ **"It's your first one too, isn't it..?"**_ All Serena could do was nod to this question, as the awkward flame returned to her nether regions. This time, the fire was burning so hot, Serena actually released a velociraptor equivalent of a moan. Fleet-Fang didn't look flustered at all.

 _ **"C'mon... Let's go..."**_ She chirped out, earning Serena's attention. She followed Fleet-Fang out of the room where the human Long-Claw was...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

I woke up from a sleepless dream... I know I was sleeping, but I feel like I didn't sleep at all... Not even a little rested... I looked around me, while I still had my back to the floor, and found the empty syringe... I then remembered that the silver-eyed raptor came through the door, but it was gone... So was my dilophosaurus partner.

"Odd..." I said when I got to my feet... Then, I felt my right arm... I could feel it, as if it were good as new! I even unwrapped the makeshift cast holder and moved my right arm around. Then my right wrist, followed by my fingers. I was ecstatic, to say the least. I tied the wraps back to the katana, placing said sword on my back once more. My leg was also almost fully healed, but I was still limping slightly, most likely for having used my crutch as long as I did... If I said I felt great, that would be an understatement.

"What the fuck was in that syringe? Did I take the right thing..?" I asked myself as I held the empty syringe in my left hand. I then dropped it when I got a minor, but sudden migrane. I clutched my head slightly as I closed my right eye. Then, it was gone... Just like that...

"I sincerely hope this is temporary... I'd hate to get one of these while I fight or something..." I thought out loud, then I pulled out te book I remembered I still had. I began reading on 'Behavioural Patterns' with several dinosaurs havily covered, which was impressive.

My thoughts were interrupted by a weird sound, coming from the room in front of this one. The door to this room was flung open, but thankfully, there weren't any predators nearby, or they would've smelled me... I walked out of the room slowly, then I put my left ear to the door... It sounded like a velociraptor was being tortured at the other side of the door. I pulled out my .44 and pointed it at the door with my right hand, while I wedged it open with my left hand, slowly...

What I saw next... Was enough to make grown men reconsider the life choices that lead them to end up in this situatuion...

 **A/N: Woohoo! Eight chapter, fuck yeah! On par with my Pokemon Follow-up chapter, no less. I'm impressed ay my lack of a social life XD. Seriously though, just thought I'd keep all of you twats entertained. So, here you are... Also, expect things to go South from this chapter on... IF you enjoyed this story for the action packed adventure it portrays, then I'm sorry, but you've stepped into the wrong fucking neighborhood. Although, I will STILL be adding action, death, the whole 'Michael Bay' meme...**

 **So, shoutout to FuSiOn2039 for the whole 'Follow/Favorite' treatment. I hope not to disappoint.**

 **Well, I'll catch y'all in the next chap, Ciao.**  
 **PS: Sorry for this chapter being smaller than the usual I do...**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	9. Chapter 9

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 9: "...I can hear them..?"**

 **So, a few words before we jump in...**  
 **I want to make myself clear by saying that I am TRULY ashamed at myself for letting the Review Section turn into the shit show that it did... I seriously hate doing this, but I WILL remove further reviews that may cause an uproar... And if you childish pricks can't take the hint, I'll disable reviews on this story, that way, you can only voice your thoughts through PM... Seriously, how did it come to this..?**

 **Anyways, I feel as if I've stalled long enough... On with the story... For now...**

 *****LEMONS AHEAD... PREPARE THE SECOND-HAND LUBE!*****

 _ **Location: Site B**_  
 _ **Time: (Afternoon, upon Shaun fainting)**_

Fleet-Fang and Serena walked out of the room that Long-Claw was in. To them he seemed to only be resting, so they considered it prudent to let him rest.

It was almost comical, the height difference between the two friends. Fleet-Fang would only reach Long-Claw's waist in size, but Serena was eye-level with him. But, they were good companions for an otherwise now lonely human. But, could he truly rely on them? Could he put his life in their claws..? Maybe, if he were given no choice... But, willingly..?

 _ **"...Hunter."**_ Serena chirped out in a very low volume, as she and Fleet-Fang walked into the other room. Fleet-Fang waited by the door for Serena to enter, then she closed it with her tail. She confronted Serena.

 _ **"You said hunter... Why?"**_ She chirped out, then Serena widened her eyes slightly. Clearly, Fleet-Fang was not supposed to have heard that. Serena tapped her sickle claw a few times, attempting to calm herself down.

 _ **"Yes... Long-CLaw has accomplished many feets of strength, bravery and resilience. He is... tenacious. He is strong. Cunning. Powerful..."**_ Serena stopped herself when she realized that the more she spoke of the human, the hotter it got between her legs... This sensation was too new to her... Fleet-Fang called it a 'heat'. Rightfully so, it seemed. Serena, in fact, was already panting lightly. Fleet-Fang looked slightly concerned.

 _ **"Serena... I know you've done nothing to garner my help, but this is serious. I need you to trust me and turn around. I'm going to help sate your heat."**_ Fleet-Fang chirped out confidently.

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing..! She was blushing furiously, but she complied, consumed by the pain of her first heat. She tunred around, instinctively bending over and parting her tail to the left, giving Fleet-Fang a decent look of her rear. Her horizontal slit, which was normally flesh colored, which was now pulsing, was also a more or less vibrant pink, as a clear fluid adorned her entry. It wasn't a mess. In Fact, to any suitor, it'd look like an invitation. Serena was nervous, but also desperate.

Fleet-Fang approached her raptor friend carefully. True, she was also coming around her heat, but it was far less intense than Serena's. She was now eye-level with Serena's genital slit, which seemed to give off unnatural warmth, but it certainly wasn't overwhelming. Fleet-Fang parted the distance soon, however. Her muzzle was now within an inch of Serena's slit. She sniffed it slowly, reveling in the semi-sweet scent it gave off. We'd probably think of the smell of dark chocolate if we were the ones to sniff Serena.

The aforementioned raptor gave of a small rythm of clicks, somewhat impatient.

 _ **"What are you doing, Fleet-Fang..?"**_ Even the way she chirped out those words were a good sign that Serena was letting her nerves take over. Fleet-Fang was not nervous or in a rush, since she neglected to answer Serena's question. Instead, she now moved her muzzle forward, her leathery muzzle now in contact with Serena. Serena let out a soft chirp while her body twitched slightly. It was hard to tell if she was either in love with the teasing, or hated every single moment of it.

 _ **"Brace yourself, Serena."**_ Fleet-Fang chirped out, a little too close to Serena's crotch, causing the wind in her chirps to hit Serena's slit. The raptor only looked behind her and nodded once she knew Fleet-Fang had seen her. She then proceeded to rest her head on the floor, so as to not get tired. Fleet-Fang then gave a tentative lick at Serena's slit. The poor raptor chirped out in surprise, but relaxed soon after realizing that the pain in her cloaca had slightly subsided. But it wasn't enough...

Fleet-Fang gave another lick. And more others... She was lapping up Serena almost like a proffesional. Serena was speechless, only being able to muster out moans and soft chirps, which were unintelligible due to the amount of pleasure surging through her body. Her tongue flopped out from the right of her jaw, she being unable to even maintain it shut. Fleet-Fang stopped licking, but only to catch a breather.

 _ **"I've got an idea..."**_ She chirped out, moving to the left slightly, allowing her tail to reach Serena's slit. She then moved her tail tip along the slit, causing Serena's body to twitch involuntarily. Serena herself was almost completely gone, ingulfed by this very strange feeling. It felt like she was flying! Fleet-Fang's tail tip accidentaly pushed into Serena's vaginal cavity, causing Serena to let out an unwanted shriek. Fleet-Fang pulled her tail back, for fear of hurting her friend. Serena suddenly moved her tail, using it to push Fleet-Fang back to the pleasured raptor's opening.

 _ **"Keep going."**_ Was all Serena could chirp out, before letting her head drop to the floor once more. Fleet-Fang decided to use her claws now. She was tracing Serena's slit softly, giving Serena an entirely different feeling. Fleet-Fang then sank in one of her claws into Serena, making the raptor moan somewhat cutely. The claw had found its way into Serena's anal cavity, but Serena didn't seem to tell the difference. In fact, she was even more excited than before.

Fleet-Fang took this opportunity, now licking Serena's slit while her claw slowly widened Serena's anal cavity. At this point, Serena stopped thinking clearly, giving in to only her most basic and primal desires. Her lower body was twitching strongly, as a new sensation began to overpower her pain, forming in Serena's vaginal cavity. Her muscles felt like they were stiffening.

 _ **"Fleet-Fang... I.. I feel strange... Continue... Please..."**_ Serena chirped out. Fleet-Fang needed not to hear this. She was also consumed by the smells eminating from this act. She then slipped her tongue into Serena's vaginal cavity, taking in the bitter-sweet taste of Serena's walls... This was enough to push Serena to her limit. Serena's vaginal cavity clamped down on Fleet-Fang's tongue, effectively trapping said apendage inside her, as she shrieked in her orgasm, sending her vaginal fluids gushing out as best as they could, onto Fleet-Fang's muzzle and face, cascading to the floor. A fairly decent puddle formed right under Serena's elevated crotch, as Fleet-Fang slowly slipped her tongue out, taking it back into her jaws. It almost looked like Fleet-Fang was smiling triumphantly. She somewhat kissed Serena's slit, as if giving it her thanks. Serena collapsed, unable to find the strength to stand after her first ever climax, causing Fleet-Fang to chirp out rythmically. She was about to help Serena up, but...

 ****LEMON IS OVER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED (PS, this is the first and last warning I'll give for lemons. IF you people began reading this, you know what you're all getting yourselves into.).****

 _*CREEEEEEEEK!*_ The sound of the door that Fleet-Fang closed was a dead giveaway that someone or something had been watching them, most likely ever since they started. How neither of them recognized the human's familiar smell was beyond anyone's knowledge.

 *****POV SWITCH*****

I was in complete shock... I was also unsure if what I saw had even happened. The raptor's shriek wasn't one of pain. It was of pleasure... But, shouldn't the male's penis become present during intercourse..? Unless...

My thoughts came to a halt when I noticed both of my companions staring at me. The three of us were frozen. Clearly, none of us have been in a situation like this (Then again, who has ever been in a situation like this?). I cleared my throat slightly, as I holstered my .44 and rested my arms, letting them fall to my sides lazily.

"Uhhh..." I couldn't even form words, as the thought of having seen possibly two females engage in such a show began to click into my head. But of course, it was clicking somewhere else, as shown by the obvious intense blush on my face, followed by a decent and obvious bulge at my crotch area. If I wasn't aroused before, I am now...

"I'll just... let myself out." Those were the only words I heard myself say, as I walked out of the room, somewhat automatically, then began to close the door behind me. I wanted to do many things right now... Strangely enough, shooting myself was amongst those options, next to bashing my head in, just to confirm that this wasn't a dream.

 _ **"Wait..."**_ I heard a female voice from somewhere, then closed the door. I looked around for the source, unable to even find some kind of intercomm...

"I'm going insane now... Just what I needed." I said to myself in a low tone, still looking around, mostly just to avoid looking at the door, while I waited for my 'pitch tent' to lower... But, now there were sounds coming from beyond said door. Thankfully, they weren't the same sounds I heard the first time... Being unable to live another shock down at the moment, I simply leaned in, putting my ear to the door...

 _ **"*chirp*-Can't believe-*chirp*-Saw m-*chirp*...I-*chirp*-Fleet-Fang, but-*chirp*"**_ I heard the same female voice from before... But, it sounded jagged, like a tv with no signal, statically cutting through an already hard to understand voice. It felt like my ears were giving off the static...

"I better not have cancer from that blasted syringe... But with all the shit I've been through, I might just be that lucky..." I thought out loud to myself, chuckling at my own dark humor. But, seriously... The voice I heard...

"Was it... One of them..?" I said to myself quietly, as I carresed my neck. Specifically on my left side, where I injected myself... Just what was in that syringe? I'm still somewhat skepticall that the syringe would remain viable after so much time in storage, yet it healed me... Somehow...

I walked back to the room I was in orignally, then sat on the couch, leaning back to the wall, so as to rest my body slightly... I noticed it got darker outside, so it must've been around seven or eight at night. I checked on my watch, but it was broken, so I couldn't confirm hours...

'I guess mornings, afternoons and nights will have to do...' I thought to myself, as I kept my composure despite everything that I've been subjected to. It's been a very interesting day, so I guess I was glad to get some actual fucking sleep... I was tired, had blue balls and now I'm hearing voices... Yup. I'm insane... But, in an island filled with danger in every corner, being as unstable as your surroundings is a good advantage, in my opinion.

I got off the couch after deciding that I'd get ready to sleep, so I just stood there, patiently waiting for my two companions. It didn't take long, as they silently walked back to this room, blatantly avoiding eye contact with me. I ignored this, making my way to the door. I closed it behind us and locked it... I knew that with all the extremely dangerous shit out there, a locked door wouldn't work worth a damn, but it did bring some sense of peace to my thoughts.

"So, you two are female, right?" I asked out loud, not bothering to turn around, still facing the now locked door.

I heard nothing from behind me, so I turned around, looking at both of the dinosaurs in the room. They were both... blushing? Can they even do that..? Regardless, their facial expression bordered on a 'yes' anyways. The raptor was tapping its sickle-like talon on the floor as it stared at me with those grey eyes it had, while the dilophosaurus avoided my gaze outright. If they weren't females, they were certainly acting like it...

"Alright... I'll take that as a yes... And... Who's Fleet-Fang?" I asked, getting the dilophosaurus to chirp out seemingly in surprise.

'I guess this whole communication thing is glitched... Stupid fucking prototype...' I thought to myself, then spoke.

"So... You're FLeet-Fang... Hmm... A nice name, indeed." I said to the dilophosaurus, causing it, or should I say, her, to blush even harder. I chuckled, then sat down on the far left of the couch.

"I'm going to sleep... Either of you is welcome to sleep by my side." I said, then crossed my arms and closed my eyes. I wasn't asleep yet, but I was trying to get them to talk more...

 _ **"Long-Claw is-*chirp*-doing-*chirp*-Can't forg-*chirp*..."**_ Hmm... This plan sounded so much better in my head, I swear... Regardless, I shouldn't be expecting much...

After a few seconds, I felt a small weight placed on my lap, followed by the couch's weight shifting slightly..

'So, they're both sleeping with me... Ok, that sounded wrong... Who in their right mind would shag a dinosaur..?' My thoughts ran amuck, while I began to doze off...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

White-Claw had just finished tending to her pack. She was exhausted from the day's events. She walked to her nest, which was at the far end of the nesting area. The nests were very symetrical, yet still held some kind of chaos to them. Unfortunately, some females have been robbed of their mates because of the Razor-mouth. And to top it off, Serena was no longer with them, but only White-Claw and her hunting party, what was left of it, knew why Serena wasn't here. White-Claw already planned to discuss these occurences with her pack, and later with the Elders, which were at least four suns away form her pack grounds.

All raptor clans maintained distances amongst themselves, but the Elders' lands were neutral ground. Very few raptors could cope with being joined under one clan, so very few accepted this neutrality, but they respected it, nonetheless.

 _ **"What now, Alpha..?"**_ A female who had approached White-Claw chirped out to her. White-Claw simply sighed.

 _ **"We must rest, for the day is over... On the sun's first light, we will continue our hunt for the human. Sleep well, Nayzen."**_ White-Claw chirped out, causing the raptor named Nayzen to bow. She wasn't any different looking from Serena, except that she had a few very visible claws spread somewhat evenly throughout her body, also, her hide was faded, showing few designs to it, indicating age. Her eyes were emerald in color, while her claws/talons were black. She walked back to her nest, where a male raptor that appeared to be as aged as her awaited. This male, unlike the others, was colored like a female, but the frills on his head indicated his gender blatantly, as they were a very vibrant blue.

White-Claw took a long look into the sky, to observe the many stars in it. Many drawings could be made from all the stars, but the moon... The moon was unusually large this night. Many would consider it a sign of good will.

 _ **"The light of the Sun will bring new answers... Surely."**_ White-Claw mulled over, as she closed her eyes while she curled to a comfortable sleeping position.

The day had been long, gruesome, strange and downright annoying... Many, if not all of the creatures could be glad that the day ended.

Once again, the light of tomorrow would be a light that brings doubt, regret and fear... But, at the same time... It will shine upon the truth... Of everything so far...

 **A/N: Ok, let's make this clear: I DO want people to keep leaving Reviews. It's what helps me get better or fix shit. So, please continue doing it, just don't let these get out of hand again... Please...**

 **That being said, it's still pretty fun to write these, so I'll keep at it. Don't count me out of this story, not even for a second! Also, sorry for not uploading sooner. I have surprisingly more of a life than I thought.**

 **HUGE thanks to kingslops for the Follow/Favorite treatment. *Gives cookie* Boom! Now we're even.**

 **Oh, right. Before I forget, I'll write this here, just in case someone is too lazy to read intros... *Initiate CAPS lock***  
 **I AM ACCEPTING OC'S THROUGH PM ONLY! IF YOU HAVE AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER THAT YOU WANT TO HAVE APPEAR, LET ME KNOW ABOUT IT. ALSO, PLEASE DON'T WASTE TIME ON A REVIEW TO SAY YOU WANT YOUR OC IN THE STORY. I WILL IMMEDIATELY REMOVE THE REVIEW, NO EXCEPTIONS.**

 ***CAPS lock disabled***  
 **Well, that's pretty much all I have to say about that. So, I'll catch you guys and gals later, in the next chapter of this monstrosity. Also, I'd like thoughts on the lemon in this chapter. Who knows, I just might include a human in these scenes later on...**

 **Alright, Cy'all next time.**  
 **Ciao.**

 **-Blood Moons**


	10. Chapter 10

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 10: Nothing Personal**

 **On a side note, to the most recent Guest Review: Alright, I'll try not to use so many periods. No promises though. I like my stories extra bloody.**

 _ **Location: Site A**_  
 _ **Time: 7:32am**_

Drako and Jett were in a conference room with a few InGen Chairholders, discussing the information they retrieved from Isla Sorna. Allthewhile, nobody mentioned the fact that there was still somebody alive at that island, since it had been a few days since Drako and Jett were transported to Site A via helicopter. They were all in casual attire, given that this reunion was unofficial.

"This should give us ample insight on asset management. Thank you so much for this, my good men." Said one of the holders (A white man with spiky and small heair, mid thirties). He stretched out in his chair, then smiled at the two mercenaries, who were standing by the single door in the room.

"Thank you for the transaction, Mr. Davenport. We'll make good use of it, no doubt." Said Jett, straightening out his baseball cap, which had dried blood stains from the ordeal a few days back. Drako nodded and crossed his arms.

"Well, now that you've collected your pay, what are you gonna do now?" Asked another holder (Black complexion, shaved head, mid twenties).

"Not sure... But one thing is certain, we're retiring now." Said Drako, then Jett nodded and smiled.

"Alright, dismissed. Feel free to stay in the park as long as you wish, courtesy of InGen." Said the third Chairholder (White complexion, short receeding hair, mid fifties).

Jett and Drako nodded in unison, then left the room, leaving the three Chairholders alone with the massive screen that was showing all the information gathered by the two hired guns.

"All the people that died to get us this information... Was it really worth it?" Asked Davenport.

"Of course it was! Now we'll be better prepared in case another case like the JP incident happens. And then some. This research is extensive, indeed..." Said holder number three.

"I just hope that those who died did so quickly..." Said holder number two.

"Agreed..." Said Davenport, getting up from his chair and walking out of the room, but not before grabbing the USB with all the information, followed by the other Chairholders, as they walked to a private helicopter that was waiting for them...

 _ **Location: Site B**_  
 _ **Time: Unknown (Morning)**_

...I stirred as I woke, unable to open my eyes just yet, due to the intense glare the sun was pouring into the room. I had rested my eyes, but I got no sleep...

'A side effect from the syringe..?' I thought to myself, then sat up slowly, stretching as I did so.

Looking around, I noticed that there was still a fairly-sized lump of slowly ascending and descending hide on my lap. The dilophosaurus was still fast asleep, which is somewhat understandable. If I remember correctly, her name is Fleet-Fang...

'They must be hungry... And so am I.' My thoughts lingered towards a hunt, since I haven't put my body to the test for a while. But, I decided to wait a little bit, just to let the dilo and the raptor next to me get their sleep. Just because I can't sleep, doesn't mean I should prevent others from doing so.

As if on cue, the raptor began to stir. I had this dumb idea, so naturally, I went for it. I placed my right hand on her snout and began rubbing it slightly in order to help her wake up. It worked, as she opened her eyes slightly, and I shit you not that I heard a slight purr coming from her general direction, that and I felt my right hand vibrating slightly with the noise.

Suddenly, the raptor's eyes shoot open and she sits up on her haunches, looking at me quizically, tilted head included.

"Relax... I was just petting you, sheesh..." I said to her, but she just looked at me with more confusion. So, I dropped the subject altogether.

"Whatever... Listen, we need to hunt for something, cuz I'm fucking starving." I said. She perked up at the word 'hunt', so I'm guessing she understood me.

 _ **"Sounds li-*chirp* good id-*chirp*"**_ She chirped out. I didn't want to seem rude, so I simply smiled at her and then began to pet Fleet-Fang with my left hand to wake her up.

The raptor noticed this, so she placed her snout close to my right hand. In fact, she nudged it slightly and gave it a small lick, earning a small chuckle from me.

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint." I said, then placed my right hand on the raptor's snout again, rubbing it slowly like before. And like before, I was certain she was purring to my touch now. I swear, I could almost make out a blush on her face, but I still think I'm insane, so I don't even know if I'm awake yet...

Fleet-Fang stirred, as she began to wake up. She sat up then, looking around, then noticing where she was. In another instant, she jumped off me and avoided my gaze, like always. I simply shook my head slowly in a joking matter, then stretched as I stood up. I looked around us again, only to realize that, despite my wishes, this wasn't a dream...

"I hope I get back someday... Shit..." I whispered to myself, but tried my damned hardest to remain strong, for my partners' sakes at least.

I noticed that my two roommates were looking at me with sheer curiosity. I then crossed my arms and smiled.

"I could go for a stegosaurus, how about you guys... um, girls..." I said... Jesus, it's gonna be a hassle getting used to this...

They nodded and walked out of the room slowly. I sighed just low enough for neither of them to hear me, then headed out.

We didn't speak as we walekd out of the complex, but at least I knew it was a safe haven from the bigger beasts out here.

I got low to the ground and moved some gravel, noticing a few markings on the marsh underneath.

"Looks like an herbivore, big..." I said, then looked around for more markings. Surely enough, I found three more, relatively close to the first one I found.

My partners sniffed at the markings, then chirped at me, craning their heads in a general direction... Judging from the sun's position, I'd say North to Northwest, somewhat towards a clearing in the trees, at a patch of tall grass...

"Alright, you two lead. I'm right behind you." I said, then unsheathed my katana. I held it backhanded, then got in a jogging position. The two dinosaurs readied up and began to sprint into the tall grass, so I followed suit.

This was incredible: Not only was I faster, I was actually caught up with both of them. Though I suspect they're taking it easy for me, something about me feels different, that's for damn sure now.

The tall grass felt somewhat insignificant, like it wasn't even hindering my steps, or my vision, for that matter.

My partners stopped abruptly, so I skidded to a halt, then looked around, my blade still held firmly in its backhanded stance. I crouched down and inspected the ground with my left hand. There were a few chewed up leaves and more recent markings which lead to a wet trail, hinting at a water hole or river.

"We're getting close, aren't we?" I asked. The two dinosaurs looked at me and nodded. The raptor tapped her sickle claw on the ground and Fleet-Fang expanded her frills slightly.

"Alright, let's get ready for the kill..." I said, then the three of us started stalking along the tracks of the four legged beast whose trail we were on.

It didn't take long for the three of us to reach a body of water, a river, from which there were four herbivorous dinosaurs drinking along the shore. One of them had portruding plates on its back and a spiked tail.

"Found you..." I said, now focusing my gaze at an avarage sized stegosaurus. I looked to my sides, noticing that my two partners were in an attack stance already...

"Alright, here's the plan... I'll distract the other three while you two separate the stegosaurus. Keep it focused on you until I finish scaring the others away..." I waited for a response, getting two low chirps as an answer. I nodded slowly, then stood up slightly.

"NOW!" I said, then charged at the group, with both hands on my blade. I wasn't planning on killing any of the other three, but I will, if it comes down to it.

The herbivores panicked when they saw me, not noticing the two shadows that quickly formed behind the group.

As soon as I nodded, the two hungry carnivores sprung out, barking at each other and hissing at the stegosaurus, making it step back. I ran, almost impossibly fast, next to y two partners, now facing the group of three dinos, made of two stegosaurus and a pachycephalosaurus. The two stegos were budging, but only slightly, moving back ever so slowly. I swung my katana in a few mock swings. The pachy however, was stroking the ground with its left hind leg. I knew what it was planning, so I readied up with my sword and closed my eyes.

In two seconds, the pachy ran towards me, with astounding speed, intent on killing me with a solid headbutt. But I reacted efficiently, moving out of the way and slashing simultaneously, managing to slash through the beast's neck, making it collapse in almost an instant. The two stegos wailed out in shock, then ran off into the thick brush. I turned around, noticing the commotion behind me. My partners had our prey cornered as it tried fruitlessly to hurt them by swinging its tail around, so I sprinted to finish the kill after whipping the blood off my blade. The raptor was doing mock lunges, while Fleet-Fang was flinging poison wads at its feet and its back, until she maneged to hit one of its eyes, causing to shriek out in both pain and annoyance.

"Keep it up!" I said, my hunting party not responding, clearly too invested in their panicked victim. I took my blade backhanded, then ran at the stegosaurus.

In a flash, I slid down under it, opening a large gash at its underbelly. In fact, the cut was filthy, as refrenced by the blood srpayed on me after the slice I did. I then rolled safely, affectively ridding myself of any blood covering my body and stopping my momentum.

The stegosaurus wailed out in pain, then laid down, too tired to move.

"Finish it now..!" I said and the raptor lunged for the stego's neck, gripping it firmly with her jaws. It was quick, a snapping and a shred, and the stegosaurus was now dead.

"You two girls deserve this. I'll take care of that one..." I said, pointing at the now bled out pachy. They nodded and didn't waste any time to start eating their fresh kill.

I walked to the pachy and whipped my bloodied blade once more, then sheathed it. I pulled out one of my karambits and cut off a piece of it.

"I'm getting used to this way too quickly." I said to myself, musing over my thoughts...

'Maybe I am finally ready to move on..?' I thought to myself, but quickly remembered why in God's name I chose to come here in the first place...

"I'll get back... I have to..." I said lowly, then began to eat, before my partners realize something is wrong...

The meat tasted rather well... Better than the last few times, actually... Just what the fuck did that syringe do to me..? Regardless, it was still chewy as all hell... And clumpy, too...

I decided to not think about it too much, so as to not go completely insane, and continued to eat silently.

I looked to the dead stego, to notice that the two dinosaurs appeared to make idle chit-chat. I couldn't tell if the communicator was glitched, or if I was too far, but I couldn't hear what they were chirping at each other occasionally.

We ate for a good ten minutes, somewhat quickly, given that I knew we understood the danger of eating out in the open.

Once I was full, I headed to the river and washed off the blood from my karambit and my hands and arms. But, I heard something... Something big, approaching fast... I knelt down and placed both my hands on the ground, feeling slight vibrations, getting gradually stronger.

"Girls, we need to move!" I said, catching the attention of the two carnivores that were just walking about next to their now bare kill.

They looked around and felt the vibrations as well...

'Did I detect the threat before them..?' I thought to myself, then jogged towards them. I noticed the big tree where the stegosaurs corpse was somewhat leaning against, then an idea crossed my mind.

"Under there... Let's go..." I said, pointing at the portruding branches of the tree, specifically to a hole, which looked wide enough for the three of us...

Fleet-Fang and the raptor nodded silently and dug into the hole. I followed shortly, now feeling the vibrations getting dangerously closer.

From the trees, a scarred spinosaurus emerged, its face covered in scorch marks that will never completely heal. I cursed silently at the sight of it, knowing full well that It'll never be the last time I see this beast following us. But its other scars prove it's been in a fight, somewhat recently, but I couldn't tell too much, since the hole we were in was farily small and far from this hideous and extremely dangerous creature. It sniffed at the air, but didn't glance our way. I took this chance and smothered my shirt with mud, covering my two partners with mud as well. They didn't complain, trusting my actions completely.

The spinosaurus headed to the pachy and swallowed it almost whole, which makes sense, given that I only ate about a fourth of it. It then stared at the stegosaurus carcass, and it walked slowly towards it. It sniffed at it cautiously and I swallowed, hard. If it caught us now, we were history. Luckily, it started eating, hunger clearly thinking for it at this point.

We didn't utter even the slightest sound, as we heard the crunching of bones and flesh, looking on as the spinosaurs took its sweet time feasting on the poor hebivore's remains. Once it was finished, it went to the river to grab a few tongue-fulls of water.

The three of us were shaking, nervously waiting for this super predator to go on its way.

A roar in the distance caught our attention, causing even the spinosaurus to look that way. It then responded with a similar roar, but in a somewhat elevated pitch, then headed in its direction...

'Please let that be a challenge and not another one of these fuckers...' My thoughts raged, as the three of us made our way out of the hole...

We headed to the river to rinse off, so I removed my shirt, letting what little sunlight went through the clearing shine on my old scars and some new ones. My sword was now at the edge of the river, stuck in the gravel, sheathe and all. Strangely enough, I wanted to lighten the mood. So, when both dinosaurs turned their backs to me to rinse their mud off, I smiled and cupped some water with my hands.

Without a second thought, I splashed it at the raptor, who shrieked in surprise, then stared back at me. She snarled and swished her tail to the front and back slowly.

"There we go, all clean." I said, then chuckled. I put my face down to clean my shirt, until I felt a massive water splash hit me, soaking me completely... I looked forward, only to notice both carnivores... smiling? Anyways, their fake innocence was showing clearly, so I smiled once more...

"So it's like that, huh..." I said, then looked at Fleet-Fang, who simply looked amused. I stood up and, before they could process what happened, I managed to grab them both and push their faces into the water. They both shrieked in surprise, then stepped away from me. They both got in an attack stance and began circling me...

"This is gonna be fun..." I said, as I walked closer to the shore, so the three of us have better movement in the water, until it reached my knees. This should do it...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

White-Claw had been following the human's trail for a long time, to the point where her hunting party was tired...

 _ **"Return to the nest, everyone... I shall handle Serena and the human by myself..."**_ She barked at the pack, earning some objections.

 _ **"I will stay with you, White-Claw... Serena was my friend, so I have to see this through to the end."**_ Said a young male, with a pitch black hide and red frills on his head. His eyes were a piercing blue, which contrasted greatly with his hide, just like his tan coloured claws and talons. He swished his tail impatiently.

 _ **"Very well, Jewel-Gaze... The rest of you, head back..."**_ White-Claw barked out in an even firmer tone. The other three raptors began to sprint their way back. White-Claw and Jewel-Gaze continued the hunt, stalking slowly.

They didn't say anything to each other, silently walking in the direction the marks of the human were headed. Strangely enough for them, there were raptor marks and tar-spitter marks close to the human's markings.

 _ **"Serena and Fleet-Fang are still with the human..."**_ Chirped out White-Claw almost grimly, tapping her sickle talon on the ground and lowering her snout to smell the freshness of the trail. Her tail flicked, and she straightened out. Before she could begin to sprint, Jewel-Gaze spoke up.

 _ **"Wasn't the human called... Long-Claw..?"**_ He chirped with caution, knowing full well how easy it was to upset his superior. White-Claw turned her head to him and hissed.

 _ **"Do not use that name..."**_ If she were a tar-spitter, White-Claw would've burried Jewel-Gaze in the amount of posion her chirps dragged with them. Jewel-Gaze said nothing, merely nodding in response and getting ready to run. Then, they were off. The silence between them was too thick, like a fog that doesn't budge, no matter how hard you try to make it go away. As they sprinted through the woods and tall grass, they caught the three scents they were searching for, then headed in that direction, towards the river.

White-Claw and Jewel-Gaze made it to a clearing, with a perfect visual of the human and his two dinosaurs companions.

 _ **"What are they doing..?"**_ Jewel-Gaze chirped, intrigued that Serena and Fleet-Fang were seemingly sparring with the human, as they synced their jumps, trying in vain to pin him down, as he merely stepped aside, or used one of his forelegs to push them away.

 _ **"It matters not. They will die all the same."**_ White-Claw chirped out and began to walk towards them in anger. Jewel-Gaze followed right next to her.

It was clear to see that Jewel-Gaze wasn't exactly a fighter. True, he could hunt some herbivores, but he was nowhere near in terms of experience to White-Claw... Some of the clan members would also say he's undertrained, but they underestimated him slightly.

They were now within eyesight of the group of three, so they stood within ten feet of the group, who quickly took notice of them. White-Claw stood proudly in defiance, but Jewel-Gaze wasn't as sure of himself...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

The three of us got out of the water and now stood next to each other, staring at the pale clawed raptor from before. And there was a male raptor, judging from his frills, but he looked... nervous, I guess.

"Give it up, you two... You're outnumbered..." I said to the pair. The white clawed raptor hissed and, in that instant, from the bushes emerged three other raptors, each one with a grave face and a wild intent to kill...

 **A/N: AANNNDDDD COCK BLOCK! This is a good tease, to be honest. We got to see some bonding between Shaun and the two straglers, which is nice. Scorch-Face is still lurking about, bringing more trouble than she's worth, and now White-Claw and Jewel-Gaze have appeared. What's gonna happen? Even I don't know!**

 **Alright, don't forget to review on this chapter, or the story in general. It helps me improve or remove, depending on the situation.**

 **Not much to say after this except that I am still accepting PM OC's. It's pretty easy, just title it 'My character' and message me. I'll review it and, if you're lucky, I'll accept it and give it some filler too. Though the OC's won't affect the general story, they'll get their fair share of exposition, I can assure that.**

 **Alright, I'll catch y'all in the next chapter! Ciao!**  
 **-Blood Moons**

 **PS: Kept you waiting, huh...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 11: Long-Claw and White-Claw**

 _ **Location: Site B**_  
 _ **Time: *Afternoon**_

The waves were crashing slowly now, as if anticipating one of us to begin the brawl that was looming in between the eight of us: Me and my partners, stared down by five angry raptors. They hissed and snarled, clawing at the ground slightly, but unmoving.

I reached behind me with my left arm, thankful that my blade was nearby. I grabbed it, leaving the sheathe stuck in the gravel and sand, then having grabed it with both hands, I flourished it with ample fluidity. I knew this would be a tough fight, so I couldn't slack, even for the slightest moment.

"Come on... Make your move..." I said, now holding the blade with my right hand, pointing it at the group, particularly at the white clawed raptor.

 _ **"He's m-*bark*!"**_ I heard the lagged bark of this beast of a raptor. A female... Much bigger than all the others nonetheless. Suddenly, the other four raptors moved slowly around the three of us. Fleet-Fang tried to get near me, but the raptors' hissing convinced her otherwise.

Before I realized what they wanted, the four raptors sprang untils they were behind me. I kept my back to them, since they turned around and now face my silver-eyed friend and Fleet-Fang...

I bowed to the white clawed raptor, since I knew what she was doing.

"It would be an honour, then. Come... Give me everything you've got!" I stated, then held my katana with both hands, now walking slowly towards her. The amber eyed raptor snarled. If I had to guess, she was surprised that I wasn't fazed by this development. Nevertheless, she crouched down in an attack stance.

I felt a small drop on the top of my exposed back and, before long, the rain patted down slowly on our bodies. The raptors behind me chirped with what sounded like worry, but not once looking away from Silver and Fleet-Fang.

I sighed, not in frustration nor from the cold of my bare upper body. I sighed, for I could feel a looming presence... Something was watching us, and from a very considerable distance... I decided to cast this thought aside, now focusing entirely on this apparent Alpha raptor.

We made small circles around each other, feeling the movements of the water at our feet stirring ever so lightly. The tide was shifting, since the drizzle brought with it a fierce wind and the sound of nearby thunder...

(Turok [2008] Soundtrack - 7: Valley Of Death)

At once, I scram and she hissed, as we both sprinted to meet each other's attack. My blade, her claws... It was now a matter of who would land the killing blow.

We sprinted past each other, swinging as if to hit each other. Surely enough, I felt a small trickle of blood on my left shoulder, then turned around quickly enough to roll out of the raptor's lunge. We were frozen yet again, staring at each other. I noticed blood coming from the raptor's head, the top of it. It trickled onto her left eye, causing her to shake her head vigorously.

I wasted no time, lunging with my katana, as a wolf would lunge with it's claws extended. The raptor moved out of the way and swatted me away with her mighty tail to my back. It stung like hell, but I managed to roll in a way that I was now facing her...

"Strange..." I murmured... My back felt oddly wet. My thoughts were interupted when I looked at her tail. It had a small amount of blood on it...

"My blood..." I said a little louder, understanding that her tail had opened my back just enough for it to bleed. I cringed at what the scar would look like if I didn't treat it soon... But there was no time to be thinking about that.

I also noticed how the raptor's side was bleeding slowly. I looked at the tip of my blade, to see that it had indeed made its cut.

"It doesn't have to come to this..." I said, then the raptor snarled and jumped on me before I could react.

All I remember was hitting my head harshly, but soundly enough not to knock me out, then pushing the raptor off me with both my legs hitting her in the abdomen roughly, then pushing forward, sending her spiraling into the water. This was as good a chance as any...

I jumped with my blade, plunging it succesfully into the raptor's tail. She wailed in pain, managing to claw my chest with her back leg. Thankfully, it wasn't deep enough to worry about, so I stepped back while withdrawing my blade, as the water around us slowly turned crimson...

We froze, upon hearing an ear chilling roar. It wasn't as loud as that of a t-rex, but it was ominous.

Suddenly, form where I felt the intrusion, a utahraptor sprang out, wailing in anger as its normally white hide was darkened from the downpour. It's amber eyes however seemed to glow with a clear ferocity, scaring the four raptors sorrounding my partners. I looked back, to see that they took the chance to begin attacking the raptor wall. I smiled, getting some new determintation. I then held my katana firmly, facing the raptor, who was now bleeding faster. If anything, she started to look pale.

"Give up... Please..." I said to the raptor. She was stumbling slightly, but so was I. I wasn't losing as much blood as her, but I was certainly feeling exhausted...

The white clawed raptor looked around and so did I, noticing that the sounds of struggles had died off. I looked behind me and saw that the other four raptor's were dead or dying, with sever injuries in seemingly vital spots. The rain picked up, which sent more shivers up my spine, causing me to sigh in frustration. The raptor wailed in anger for the loss of her party, now hissing menacingly.

 _ **"I'll kill you..."**_ I managed to hear those words perfectly from the raptor's mouth, as she now walked slowly towards me, claws raised to strike as she snarled. I gripped my katana loosely backhanded on my right hand, then sighed again.

"Don't do it..." I said. Before I got a respose, she lunged at me. We both swung vigorously. I collapsed to my knees in pain, having to clutch my right shoulder with my left hand, which was now bleeding moderately. Before I decided to move, I heard a massive slposh, as water hit me square in the back, indicating that the white clawed raptor had also been struck.

I turned around and coughed slightly, though the storm rain made it nearly impossible to be heard. I noticed that the raptor wasn't moving, also that the water around her quickly turned a dark shade of crimson, to the point where it reached me. I struggled as I walked slowly, edging out of the shore and onto the gravel, notcing the small blood trail I was leaving...

I looked to my left now, seeing my two partners and the utahraptor walking towards me. Al I could do was smile at them, then kneel down again. I was losing allot of blood, albeit slowly, but still dangerously. The grey eyed raptor shrieked in shock as she got near, now placing her head where my left armpit was, now somewhat hoisting me to my feet. I sheathed my katana and put it to my waist, then used a bit of strength to shift myself, so now I was at her left side, with my right arm draped over her for balance, as my left arm went around her neck and held my injury firmly. I was somewhat sagging, so I apologized for it...

 _ **"Save your strength, Long-Claw... We still need you, remember..?"**_ I heard her say in her tongue. It sounded somewhat in jest, but choked out. She was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah... Who would mate with you if I died..?" I half moaned out, then winced in pain as the raptor jerked her head slightly. Fleet-Fang was walking to my left, being there in case I would trip or fall. She wasn't speaking, too focused looking around for any signs of danger... After all, they had a wounded animal with them.

I subconciously looked behind me, to see the utahraptor there, moving at our pace but also ramining deathly silent. Occasionaly, it would look around, then back at me, which caused it to jerk its head in another direction when it noticed I was staring. I stayed silent too, but only because I didn't know what to say.

'Other than the fact that my head is killing me right now...' I thought to myself, as I saw the familiar sight of the compound. We hurried inside as thunder began to strike. The four of us rushed in, as I barely pointed out the sign which pointed to the infirmary. Silver eyes lead me through the doors and set me down on the examination table... Well, it was more like she just fucking tossed me to the side and I crawled onto it. Shortly after, she dropped a few medical supplies, which I began to use posthaste.

I wrapped a bandage around my shoulder injury, but nor before I cleaned it out with some water an shot some antibiotics in there with a needle. I don't need to say how fucking painful it was, so you can imagine my pained grunts and jeers... After that ordeal, I looked around my body, bandaging up any other injuries... I was still bare chested, so I motined with my arms in a covering motion. The silver eyed raptor left, then came back with a blanket. I wrapped it around me, then slowly got up from the table.

"Thank you, Silver..." I said, as I held on to her left side while we walked out of the room and into our respective resting area. The utahraptor was fast asleep, as told by the slow rise and fall of its chest, since it lay on its side, facing the entrance door, which was opposite to us. I shook my head slightly, but winced slightly.

 _ **"Serena..."**_ I heard from my right, as I looked to the velociraptor. She looked back, as we locked our eyesight with each other yet again. She seemed to smile and then turned her face away. I swear, I barely saw a blush...

'Can they blush because of their mixed DNA strands..?' I thought, but regretted even thinking... Seems as though any kind of strain is painful for me at the moment.

We got to the room where our bed was and were greeted by an adorable sight: Fleet-Fang was curled up, seemingly sad, on one side of the massive bed. I chuckled slightly, then let go of the raptor, whose name is actually Serena, carefully. I walked to the bed and slowly laid down on it, with enough room for Serena...

"Waiting for an invitation?" I jested. Serena huffed in annoyance while her sickle talon tapped the ground. She had a few scars, I noticed, but the utahraptor seemed to be the most affected by the struggle, excluding me of course.

Serena then slowly laid down, as I used my arms to gently put her close to me. I could feel her hot and somewhat rancid breath on my face... But I didn't mind it that much, strangely enough.

"Goodnight, Serena..." I said, then nuzzled her snout as if to compliment my wishes.

Serena cooed at my touch and wrapped her tail on my left leg. I smiled, then closed my eyes, beginning to snore lightly...

'I doubt I have seen the last of this white clawed raptor...' I thought to myself as I dozed off, hearing a small rumble, indicating that Serena had fallen asleep too, thouhg I can't blame anyone for being so tired...

 *****POV SWITCH*****

A pair of acrocanthosaurus were walking about in the rain, barely affected by it. Though they moved in a hurry, they seemed more calm than anything. Their normally orange and purple hide was well darkened in the rain, with the moonlight making them seemingly glow.

 _ **"How much longer, Juneau? I'm not fond of this weather, you know that..."**_ The male said, as their loud footsteps were surprisingly muffled due to the wet foilage and the thunder strikes.

 _ **"Not much longer, Adeus... I have seen a place to rest."**_ The female spoke, as the pair finally reached a familiar sight of a massive dome. Sure, it had a few shattered panes, but it was mostly intact. It would normally be considered a bird cage, but it was too massive to be used for birds... Though the sign of an opened door indicated that there was probably no creature in there.

The pair managed to find a massive opening and went through it with some struggle. It was only natural, given that they were both above 20ft tall and at least 30ft long (from nose tip to tail tip). The serrated and small spines on their backs made cutting through the opening a bit more challenging, but they managed to get through. Once they reached a huge cave near a river, they went inside, instinctively licking themselves dry..

 _ **"We could've found a better place to stay in..."**_ Said Adeus, as he now laid down and began to close his eyes.

 _ **"As long as I'm safe, right?"**_ Joked Juneau, earning a low growl from Adeus...

 _ **"No more risks, please... You're gonna drive me up a wall one day..."**_ He stated, as his tail stopped moving and his eyes finally closed.

Juneau was about to go to sleep, until she heard a powerful roar, not far form where she and Adeus were. But she knew this roar, she knew who it belonged to: A Sail-Back. Juneau relaxed when she remembered, knowing full well that the Sail-Back wouldn't be able to enter the dome, so she laid down as well, closing her eyes after another jolt of lightning let its presence be known. The storm was strong, but it seemed to be leaving...

The night as welcomed by many... But the storm was shunned...

Meanwhile, though they were safe from the worst of the rain, White-Claw's pack awaited eagerly for her return, hoping that it was only the rain which postponed her arrival... Not knowing that this morning would be the last time they'd see her... Alive, at least...

 **A/N: Woo! New Chap! I'm not dead. I'm only dead inside!**

 **Well, rambling aside, this is a pretty good story so far. I'm loving the development of Shaun with his pack mates, though even I don't know why the utahraptor sprang into the fray. Guess I'll figure that out some other time...**

 **So, lots of things to cover. But, I'll just stick to the main things: First, I have no idea what's happening with my co-author... I just hope he's fine, more than anything... Secondly: We have three new faces. The utahraptor, And Juneau with Adeus. Yes, the two look like the acrocanthosaurus from the Jurrasic World Mobile Game, to give you people a proper visual aide. Thirdly, I'm bringing old Scorch-Face back, since I intend for her to show up frequently and I feel like I haven't done her much justice.**

 **Ok, that finished with, I'll state this: ONLY TWO OC SPOTS LEFT. REMEMBER TO PM ME IF INTERESTED.**

 **Finally, Juneau the acrocanthosaurus and her brother Adeus belong to Jason Chandler (But Adeus's name was made by me. He told me her name, but her brother's name was left out of the equation, so I thought of something that fit well with Juneau. Also, sorry Jason if you don't like the name, since I came up with it on the spot. thumbs up for your creative choice in dinoaur though.)**

 **Alright, guess I'll see all of you later. Ciao!**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	12. Chapter 12

**Island of Secrets**  
 **chapter 12: Utah and bust**

 _ **Location: Site A**_  
 _ **Time: 0900**_

"Sir, there seems to be some kind of interruption in the Comms Relay... I can't pinpoint it, though." Said a desk jockey, his black button up shirt wrinkled and slightly opened, while his darkened glasses fell slightly from his face, as his typing was getting excessively loud. His dark skinned complexion fit well with the colours of his outfit. What really stood out was the fact that his desk had dinosaur toys, or "collecitbles", on it.

"Do you think you can find out where it's coming from, Lowery?" Said Simon Masrani, as he crossed his arms in impatience.

"Maybe... I'll try tracing the signal back..." Said the man now known as Lowery, as more typing caused the massive screen in the computer room, seemingly dictated by a sattelite, passed around the entire compound, until...

"Wait, that's wrong... The signal isn't even coming from this Island..." Said Lowery, as the image on the giant screen veered Southeast...

"Then wehre is it coming from?" Asked Masrani, as the global imaging slowed down upon reaching Isla Sorna.

"...Site B..." Said Lowery, removing his glasses and sighing... Everyone else in the room fell silent, including Simon, who was now mere inches away from the screen, staring in disbelief...

"How is this possible? There shouldn't be anyone on that island..." He finally said, drawing more attention from the employees. Lowery put his glasses back and began to type into the computer he was on.

"I'll see if I can enhance the signal... With any luck, we just might be able to speak to... whoever's trying to send us a message." He said, then another employee spoke up.

"Sir... There's already an incoming transmission from the same coordinates..." She said, as she pointed to the screen, making everyone in the room see the message 'Incoming Transmission'.

"Patch us through... And try not to lose the signal..." Said Simon, preparing himself for what was to come...

 _ **Location: Site B**_  
 _ **Time: 0730**_

I awoke with a minor headache... Then again, I think that's fun, compared to how fucked I felt yesterday. Anyways, I attempted to get up, only to be stopepd by a long tail wrapped on my left leg...

"Right... Forgot about that." I whispered out, then slowly got my leg untwined. I stood up and stretched, feeling the warm morning air. The sound of snoring indicated that I was still the only one awake, which was good...

"I need to clear my thoughts..." I said to myself silently, then walked to a flight of staris out of the room. I went up and reached the roof.

I sat down crisscrossed, then looked around me...

"Beautifully deadly, no doubt." I said a bit louder, as the sounds of nature were coming from every direction. I breathed in and out slowly, taking in the view, the smells, the sounds, everything. I swear, I could hear the incessant chirping of compies, but I needn't worry about it, since there were no means of them getting to the roof from the inside and the windows were mostly intact. So, I sighed, contently, unaware of my surroundings anymore...

 ***SNIFF, SNIFF***

I opened my eyes slowly, to see a brachy sniffing me from a certain distance. I smiled warmly and slowly got up, causing the brachy to distance its face from me.

"Hi... Good morning." I said as I waved my right hand. The brachy nodded, but also looked like it needed something. I loked around me, then found a branch filled with leaves.

"Oh, you want that?" I asked and it nodded. I picked the branch up with both hands, then thrusted it in front of me, with all the leaves in the direction of the brachy.

"Eat up!" I said, and it carefully craned its neck towards me. It then took a bite, but it wasn't gonna let go, so I took the chance and felt its face, caressing it slowly. The brachy hummed, seemingly enjoying my petting as it ate. It looked pretty healthy, no runny nose, no garbles, so no coughs... Then, a shrill sound made my spine shiver, and it caused the brachy to be just startled enough to lift its head all the way up and walk away as it wailed in slight alarm. I fell to my ass, since the brachy accidentaly knocked me down, so now my injuries were acting up a bit...

"Fuck's sake..." I said, then turned around, to see none other than the Utahraptor, staring at me with its piercing orange gaze. It was smirking, I shit you not.

"Fucking seriously..?" I say, irritated. The utahraptor was now chuckling, as told by its rythmic sound offs. I shook my head, then looked around.

"Wait, how'd you get up here?" I asked, then it looked to a flight of stairs with railings that went from the ground to this roof... I mentally facepalmed.

"Right... Whatever... So... Do you need anything?" I ask, then it shakes its head.

I shrug, then begin to practice some CQC, kicking high and low when I felt like it, while I mostly focused on palm strikes.

Yeah, yeah, an open palm can sometimes be considered girly, right? Well, you're wrong, an open palm, if aimed correctly can disorient an attqcker faster and more efficiently than a fist. Imagine getting slapped in the back of the head, then slapped on the ear, that's gonna sting for good.

Anyways, I noticed the utahraptor approaching me slowly, but it bore no signs of hostility, so I just ignored it, only being more careful not to hit it.

I finished my practice by launching a palm strike towards tyhe utahraptor, stopping only a mere inch from its face. It actually blinked twice before moving its head away and snarling slightly.

"Calm down, will ya? It's not like I actualy hit you..." I said and turned around from it, hearing a huff behind me, as I chuckled slightly. I put my arms to my hips, then stared at the sun, which was still coming out of hiding...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said out loud, causing the utahraptor to bark in response, as I saw it stand next to me, our bodies bathed by the soothing orange light of the morrow. My wounds stopped aching, and I swear I felt reinvigorated, as I stretched my arms slightly and closed my eyes while smiling. I know I looked a bit creepy to anyone watching, but I just felt so... relaxed...

A massive roar snapped me out of it, as the utahraptor barked at me, then beckoned with its head to the hill on the right of the compound. I looked over onto the ravine at the bottom of the hill, to see that damned spinosaurus, with the same markings on its face.

"Fuck me..." I whispered, until a second spinosaurus showed up. It looked a but taller and stronger than ol' Scorched face...

"Double Fuck me..." I said a bit louder, then began to slowly walk to the stairs, as I motioned the utahraptor with my right hand. So now, both of us were slowly walking down the stairs, then heading to the ajar door, which I'm guessing the utahraptor opened, since I closed every door.

"Quick, before they hear us..." I whispered to the utahraptor, as it nodded slowly, then headed into the compound, followed by me.

We somewhat jogged to the room we were staying, then I retrieved my katana and my magnum. I slung my katana and held my magnum with my right hand, pointing it infront of me, as I reached behind me with my left hand...

"Girls... Girls, wake up..." I spoke with impatience and gumption. The rustling behind me told me that I've been heard.

 _ **"What's happening?"**_ I hear Fleet-Fang's voice.

"Spinosaurus... Two of them..." I say, earning no response, until I finally hear the utahraptor's somewhat hypnotic voice.

 _ **"Sail-Backs... We have to move, now!"**_ It was male, but it sounded so... enthralling... I pushed these thoughts aside, then nodded.

"He's right, we can't stay here... I could probably find a way to draw one away, but there's two... We're breakfast if we don't fucking go... As in, right now." I say, then gulp slightly... I was scared... So fucking scared... I've never been in these situations. This is all too new to me...

(Dregs of a Bitter Cup, by Makkon)

The four of us started to move, exiting the compound on the opposite side of the hill. But the vibrations on the ground told us that they were getting closer. We saw some compies running away from the sound, chirping randmoness as they panicked around us.

"C'mon, we have to run!" I say, as I withdraw my magnum and stretch to begin to run. My three partners looked at themselves and nodded, beginning to run. I sprinted behind them, noticing I was definitely faster now, being able to catch up to them.

A roar behind us, causing me to look back. It was Scorch-Face... Scorch-Face, good name... It ran at us, crushing any small vegetation.

"Trees! Head to the trees!" I said, as I noticed the four of us turning towards the treeline to our right.

The second roar scared me more than the first, since it sounded slightly different... They wer both after us...

"Don't stop running!" I said, now feeling my injuries... I slowed down a bit, but I don't think my three companions noticed.

The crashing and smashing behind us made it obvious: The spinosaurus couple wasn't gonna let us get away. I looked to my left, noticing an entrance in the perimiter fence...

"Over here!" I scram, running to the entrance. The three carnivores on my side turned and ran to the entrance... Serena made it through, then Fleet-Fang... The utahraptor got stuck, so I, despite feeling unbearable pain, sped up, just enough to knock me and the raptor past the fence, then we scrambled up, getting away from the hole, just in time, as one of the spinos lurched through it with its jaw, unable to reach us...

"Don't stop... Head to the compound!" I said, as I began jogging to a house that was situated near a cliff. My partners began to jog, until we heard a masive crash. I looked back...

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." I said, as the spinosaurus now stood on the other side of the fence, as it seemingly smirked at us with evil intent.

"Run..." I whispered, then turned around and sprinted/ hobbled to the compund. My partners made it in, then I barely managed to get in. I closed the massive double doors, then placed a barricade slider on it...

One slam... Two... Three... And...

"Nothing..?" I whisper, then peep out of the small hole at the middle of the double doors.

"It's leaving..." I said, as I looked back. Everyone looked like shit, mud on their feet/ claws, exhausted... I looked around for a bit.

"This is a Comms Outpost..." I said, noticing the several strands of phone lines, and realizing there were several dish Arrays and an antena on top of the building... Also a wall clock.

"Damn, it's almost nine..." I said to myself, then headed into the room to my right, labeled 'Restricted Access'. Most of the wires were either coming from or leading into that room.

"There you are..." I said after opening the door, finding a computer room. There were only three consoles, but the first one in the center was all I needed, since it appeared to be connected to the big black screen on top of it. I found a fuze box next to the door.

"Fingers' crossed." I said, then flipped the switch... In about ten seconds, everything in the room slowly came to life...

"SYSTEM ONLINE." I heard a robotic voice. I looked at the screen and noticed that it was a sattelite view of the Island. I sat down on the central computer and opened up the Command Prompt extension.

/Sattelite_Positioning.

The image that popped up was a peripheral view of the sattelite, so I promped a manual override, opening a small hatch to my left. It had a gyrospherical mouse, so I slowly moved it, shifting the image of the Island, until I founfd what I was looking for.

"Nublar..." I whispered, then heard a small crash behind me. I turned around slowly, to notice that the fire extinguisher was on the floor, and Fleet-Fang and Serena were looking at each other, then at me.

"Girls... Would you mind leaving this room until I say? I just don't want to get distracted..." I said and they nodded, jogging out of the room.

It wasn't until thirty seconds later of my arbitrary typing that I heard another noise. I turned around, to see Serena with a dead compy in her mouth.

"Did you eat?" I asked, then she nodded and placed the compy on the ground and bounded out of the room. I picked the compy up and began opening its skin with my karambit... I then scraped the meat from the hide, getting a fairly sized lump of fresh meat.

"Food poisoning, here I come..." I said, as I began to chew on the compy meat, almost greedily. For some reason, raw meat kept tasting better each passing day. There was a german philosopher that said something about hunting monsters and abysses, I dunno, that fells like it fits somewhere here...

I continued to type into the console, getting where I wanted to be.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO AMPLIFY THE SIGNAL?" I heard the robotic voice say.

/Signal_Amplify

"Alright... I'm connected..." I said, then noticed a small web-cam, disconnected, but still looking operable. I walked up to it and gently picked it up, dusting it off in the process. It looked a bit worse for ware, but still functional.

"Here goes nothing..." I say then plug in the cam to the console. I then aimed it at my face, before typing.

/Commence_Transmission

"Here we go..." I said, then crossed my arms, relaxing onto my chair. The message on the screen said: 'Awaiting Manual Access...'.

"C'mon, somebody better fucking pick up..." I said, stretching my shoulders, closing my eyes for a bit.

I opened them when there was a strange chirp in front of my face. It was the utahraptor.

"What's up?" I ask a bit groggily. He looks at me, then at the console.

"Oh! Right..." I say, then authorize the transmission... Fucking protocols.

After some static, the big screen came to life, so I put the cam in a position where I was centered, so everyone could see me fully, except for my waist, since the cam didn't expand that far.

"Hello? Who's this?" I heard a man from the other side. There seemed to be some static, but nothing too serious.

"Can you see me?" I ask.

"Barely... There's allot of static... Hang on... Amplifying resolution and signal... There, we can see you." He responds.

I see them: The men and women at Nublar, in a sophisticated computer room, looking at least ten years more adanced than what I had to work with. They all looked somewhat shocked at me, no surprise, since I still had a few bandages around my chest and arms, not to mention my mangled shirt. I gotta replace it soon, now that I think about it.

"So... The park lives..." I say, then a man I recognize steps to the center of the room.

"The park was the beginning. This is: Jurassic World." He said with authority.

"Ah... Quite the cute name, Mr. Masrani. But, I think we should leave the pleseantries for when we get the chance to meet face to face." I say with my own slice of right. Masrani clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Are you looking for someone to come get you, sir?" He asks, then I chuckle.

"No... Rescue is impossible at the moment... What I have for you all is a warning... My name is Shaun "Grimm" Grimes, now Ex-Agent of the United Nations. I was sent here alongside four other mercenaries to retrieve sensitive information." I stopped when Masrani looked like he had something to say.

"You're one of the men sent to Sorna... Impossible..." I cut him off, since I knew where he was headed.

"They all died, right? That's what the survivng two told you..? Well, apart from them lying to your face, they were bribed by InGen directly... And that's where the warning plays a part. InGen has precious information, I know not of what. They are NOT to be trusted... My only guess is that they have the test results of attempts at communication with these creatures." This time, a bronze skinned man spoke up, his glasses slightly crooked.

"They wanna learn how to speak to the dinosaurs? That's ridiculous." He said, as I saw his Jurassic Park shirt under his open button up shirt.

"Well... I can see you're a fan... Let me tell you something you won't believe... I have something... Something that allows me to speak to these creatures. Understand them, even. And I have enough evidence to prove it..." I said, then I heard the door behind me openeing slowly.

"Who is that..? Aren't you alone?" Said Simon, then I smirked.

"I didn't say that. I'm the only human here, that much is true..." I said, then the door finally opened, revealing Serena the raptor and Fleet-Fang the dilophosaurus. I smiled at them as they approached.

 _ **"Is it time to move on, human?"**_ Said Fleet-Fang.

"Almost... Let me finish with this conversation." I said, then everyone on the screen was in absolute shock. The utahraptor came from my right and looke at the screen with curiousity.

 _ **"How are those humans in that weird thing?"**_ He chirps out.

"They're not in there, exactly. I'm actually talkign to them through some sort of communication device. This." I said, then pointed to the console. The utahraptor looked confused still, so I just waved it off.

"I'll explain better later, right now I have to hurry. I noticed a shift in the winds before we got in here... There's gonna be a storm soon." I say, then Simon speaks up...

"You're right, there's a storm coming... I don't know how those creatues understand you, but we need to wrap things up, for now. I expect you to call every now and then, agent." He said, then I looked at him and nodded.

"Heed my final words: InGen is not to be trusted. Whatever happens, keep them away from the dinosaurs... As best as you can." I say, then salute the people on the screen.

"Wait, hold on!" Said the JP shirt guy.

"What is it, Lowery?" Said Simon. Then, Lowery pulled out his phone and took a picture of the screen.

"Nobody's gonna believe me if I tell them." He said, then pocketed his phone.

"Good... This conversation never happened. One more thing... Watch out for the other two agents..." I said, then typed into the console.

/End_Transmission-/Restore_Default

The screen died out and I could see the satelite on the screen reposition itself to its base settings.

"Now that that's over..." I said, then stretched a bit. I looked at my three partners. They were waiting patiently.

"Let's get going." I said, as the four of us kept going, making our way to the lower levels of the compound.

There was only one way out, and that was through an old looking bridge. I read a sign that said 'AVIARY' next to the bridge.

"Shit... Ok, everyone keep their head low, and watch your step... This path is the only one for us right now, but we have to cross it one at a time." I said then the three dinos nodded.

And so, I began to walk to the other side of the bridge, which was covered by a thick fog, not knowning what we'd find beyond...

 **A/N: Boom! Leaving it there, cuz FUCK Y'ALL! No, seriously, I'm leaving it here cuz I need to figure out how Shaun and the gang are gonna be introduced to the acros that are in the aviary, so I'm gonna sit down and meditate on that. Also, if it wasn't well known to you, it is now: This story is NOT my main focus, but I am gonna post more chapters. This is in no way dead, just agonizingly slow. So, sorry if my posting times are either erratic or loooooooong.**

 **Shout out to Shad0w Gh0st for adding as Favorite.**

 **Alright, expect the nest chapter a bit sooner, but not too soon. I give it about one to two weeks. Still, much sooner than when this chapter drops. So, I'll see y'all next time!**

 **Side note: The two OC spots are still available, so PM in case you want in. Make sure to add descriptive features. Be explicit in the description. And NO REVIEW OC's I will Delete you, understand?**

 **Ok, all that covwered, have a nice day everyone!**  
 **-Blood Moons**  
 **PS: The Legend... Never... Dies...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Island of Secrets**  
 **Chapter 13: Acro-nic welcome**

Surprisingly enough, the four of us had made it across the bridge with no troubles... Now that I think about it...

"It's too quiet here..." I muttered, loud enough to ge the attention of my partners. They all began looking around in worry, as did I. We did manage to find two sets of stairs: The one to the left seamed to go higher into the aviary, yet the one to the right didn't look like it had an exit, though it would take us closer to the ground.

'Both feet on the ground sounds really fucking nice right about now.' I think to myself, as I signal the three carnivorous dinosaurs to follow me.

The flight of stairs was covered by a narrow archway, hinting that accidents did in fact happen more often along the path then in the safe spots... if safe were ever a word here.

We managed our way down to the base of the aviary, only being stopped by a fence in front of us.

"So much security, and for what..?" I whisper to myself, then use my katana to wedge out the steel bar that was locking the fence. It opens and I look around, noticing that we were in the middle of the aviary, with no visible way out of it yet.

"Ok... River is over there..." I say, after hearing the rough cascade of water... Most likely a waterfall. I point Northwest (My right) and the four of us head that way, still alert for any other noise, only to be disturbed by the severe lack thereof. In fact, I could hear Serena tapping her talons on the ground on ocassion. Plus Fleet-Fang's breating sounded jagged, just like the utahraptor's... Frankly, we're all tired. A good wash and a short nap can go a long way...

"Wait... Did you hear that?" I say as the four of us stop within thirty feet of the river. Hell, we could see it already.

I crouched down, singaling the dinosaurs to do the same. So, once the four of us were low enough to the ground, we stalked slowly towards the river. Only when we were within ten feet of it, did we notice two massive dinosaurs... I took my chance to pull out my book, then began to read in my mind once I found the appropriate image.

'Acrocanthosaurus. Highly aggresive in nature, with an excellent sense of smell and hearing. These super predators would often travel in no less than pairs.'

"They haven't noticed us yet... Probably because of our dampened steps and mud coverings... We're invisible... Let's keep it that way..." I whispered out and the three dinosaurs nodded.

We stalked further away from the pair, until we were a good twenty feet away from them down stream. There were plenty of bushes and tall grass, so we could easily hide, if need be.

"Alright... Wash off, then we go hide..." I said.

 _ **"What about the spike-heads?"**_ Asked Fleet-Fang.

"We have to avoid conflict... We don't stand a chance against one, let alone two..." I said, then sighed.

We proceeded to enter the river while making the least possible noise. I washed my chest vigorously, having some dried mud on it. Unfortunately, my sweater finally finsihed breaking, so now I was bare chested with muddy and wet pants and boots.

'At least the view is nice...' I thought to myself, as I saw Serena washing herself. The way she dunked her head... The way she splashed water with her tail. Her bautiful eyes...

'Wait... What the fuck am I thinking..?' I snapped out of my thoughts by shaking my head a bit, then...

 _ **"Long-Claw... Could you help me remove the mud?"**_ I heard Serena chirp out. And then, if someone had super hearing, they could've heard my heart dropping HARD to the bottom of my soul...

"Uh... Sure... Where do you need help?" I ask, then Serena gestures with her tail to her thighs, as she bends over slightly, to continue washing her self. I swallow harshly, then walk up until I was behind her. I got some water on my hands and began to caress Serena's right thigh somewhat roughly, making fine work of the mud that was stuck to it. Serena was actually enjoying this, if her purrs were any indication...

'Don't look... Please don't look... For the love of all that is Holy, do not fucking look, Shaun!' I was practically screaming out my thoughts to myself, as I could smell smoething very unusal... But I dared not find the source...

Once I was done cleaning Serena's right leg, I moved to her left. Same thing, Serena purring and my awkward smile would not leave me alone... I noticed that Serena had an unsually long scar from the left of her body, to the right... It looked like it was a very old scar.

"Serena... When did you get that scar?" I ask the raptor, to which she jerked her head slightly, since she was most likely fantasizing about something, or too distracted.

 _ **"Which scar..? Where?"**_ Serena sounded a bit worried, so I looked closer at her scar. It seemed to be pulsing slightly... Wait... The smell is permeating from there...

I reached out with my right hand to touch the scar. I felt the smoothness of the scar, as it parted slightly, causing Serena to yelp.

I then withdrew my right hand and began to blush furiously. Serena lowered her tail to the point where I couldn't see the horizontal slit. I then looked away while rubbing the back of my neck with my left hand...

"Oh... That was your... Yeah..." I tried to make the subject less awkward, but I seriously doubt that I could.

Allthewhile, Fleet-Fang and Utah were chirping rythmically. It wasn't until we realized that we were making too much noise that we finally felt like we were being watched. I jerked my head to the right, to see two massive bodies, whose heads and eyes were staring right at us... Fortunately, they didn't look hungry. Yet...

 _ **"What... is that thing?"**_ Said one of the acros, most likely referring to me. I could hear his (from the tone of voice) rugged breathing. And with every breath he drew, my breaths became more jagged. I was panicking and I had no way of stopping it.

 _ **"I don't know, Adeu..."**_ Said the other one. A female, if the voice was indication. The four of us lesser sized beings were extremely close to shitting ourselves... Well, I know I was.

'Fuck... Just how do we keep getting ourselves in this mess..?' I thought, and as if cursing my predicament further, a roar resounded from not too far. It was a roar I've grown ghastly accostumed to.

"Looks like Scorch Face found a way down here..." I thought out loud, causing all eyes to go in my direction. I look at each carnivore directly at the eyes, then pointed to my right, where the sound was coming from.

"Scorch Face... The sail-back. It's coming here... And it's not alone... I barely managed to drive one away, but there's two of them. And by the sound of it, they're not far. Whatever is covering this dome won't hold them back for long. We need a way to get out of here..." I said, then all six of us began to think, until the female acro spoke up.

 _ **"Me and Adeu entered through a small passage... away from where the sail-backs are coming from. If we hurry, we can get out of here and go from there."**_ She said. I nodded, then we began to somewhat jog to the exit these two behemoths came from.

On our way, I found a small stick like object. I picked it up, then marveled slightly.

'An old grenade... This might come in handy.' I think, then holster it to the strap holding my katana. I also found a Makarov, but it was water logged. Still, it could prove somewhat useful as a blunt object. So, I pocketed it, as we cotinued to make our way out.

We did pass by a few corpses, but they didn't look rotten at all, or eaten. Scratch that, we did take a few meat chunks off them, since we were all starving.

No, what I found weird is that these bodies looked like they were killed recently.

"What could've killed these poor flyers..?" I asked out loud, causing Serena and Fleet-Fang to nod, as if wondering the same.

Their injuries seemed ghastly, yet didn't look like any bite marks the predators of this island (or any other predator, for that matter) would be able to produce. In fact, the blood splatters kind of remind me of...

"Ares..." I whispered out the name, lightly enough that only I heard it.

'If that Rear Echalon Motherfucker is still alive, I'm gonna personally rip his head off for not coming to me sooner.' I thought to myself. But really, should I be worried about a man as tough as him? With the injuries he had, I would say: Yes.

As I mulled over my thoughts, I noticed we all stopped walking, so I spoke up lightly.

"What is it..?" I ask, getting no response, excet for some distant and weird clicking. Fleet-Fang and Serena looked at each other, then at me.

"Don't look at me... I can't understand that either..." I said, as the other three bipeds were looking around very nervously.

 _ **"We must move quickly! These noises are not of this place!"**_ Said the male acro, Adeu was his name, since I remembered it. Wait, not of this place?

Just as the clicking stop, we saw in the distance behind us Ol' Scorch Face and the other spinosaurus. Their roars echoed in the forest, sending unnervung chills up my spine. the six of us suddenly started sprinting away, with our pursuers quickly catching up. It wasn't until I ran for about twenty seconds that I realized we had all split up, as I kept narrowly dodging roots on the ground and branches that would otherwise smack and possibly slash my face as I sped through. I jumped a bunch of shrubbery, only to be met with a slope.

"Shit!" Was the only thing I could scream out, as I tumbled along the dirt, scraping several parts of my body and bruising even more.

Thankfully, the slope wasn't steep anough to cause major damage, but every joint of mine felt really fucking sore.

"Just my damn luck, eh?" I asked myself, as I grunted getting up slowly, picking up my scattered items. Once I checked that I had everything, I kept going, being only able to walk for fear of damaging my nerves.

I dunno how long I walked, but I stumbled upon an accident site, old and abandoned of course. There were large cages and trampled remains of bonfires, light stands and tents. All of these things seemed to be from somewhere in the 90's.

"Odd... Very odd... Had InGen already come here before?" I thought outloud and, as if to answer my question, I tripped but managed to remain up, then looked at a small piece of a truck door. Sure enough, half of the InGen logo was mostly faded, but just barely recognizable.

"... I wonder if someone else is on the island... Maybe someone InGen left behind... But if that's true, then whoeever it is must have superb survival skills. Almost to the point that they would never be found unless they wanted it so..." I mused, staring around subconcsiously, seeing a bit more rubble and empty or destroyed cages.

Clicking... Clicking... More clicking... Shit... Am I surounded?

I pulled out my .44 and the grenade. I pushed the trigger down with my right fist, then throwed it at one section of the thick woods, then jogged to a downed and semi flattened military grade four wheeler and aimed at the area where the grenade was. Shortly after, the explosion resounded, causing a good portion of the woods to go up in shrapnel, follwoed by some barely heard pained shrieks. I aimed down the barrel of my magnum, looking for any creature. A sudden movement to my left and I aimed and pulled the trigger, hitting my mark on its side, making it yelp in pain and collapse.

"What. The fuck. Is that thing?" I said out loud to myself mostly, looking at its pure black body, with purple-ish blood gushing out of its wound and pooling under it. It twitched slightly, then halted its breathing. It looked like a dylophosaurus, except it didn't have a crest... And its eyes were a PURE white, nothing to see at all, just absolute nothingness.

Another sudden movement, another well placed shot, this time making the creature's head explode. A shot to the temporal lobe, it seems. The creatures' clicks became more violent and ceaseless, as I now fired the rest of my bullets at the underbrush, nailing about two more targets, if the pained shrieks were any indication.

And they stopped... Like nothing...

I opened my magnum and unloaded the six empty shells, putting six full ones in manually, before closing and locking the cylinder, aiming forward and true. It was too quiet, and I didn't like it...

Suddenly, a carnotaurus lurched through the underbrush, running at full speed.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." I muttered, then braced for the impact its head would have on the truck, but it just ran past me and the truck. I looked at it, then where it came from, seeing... Allot of those things... And I mean, a stampede that was heading... my... way...

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUUUUCCCCKKK!" I scram as I holstered my gun and ran in the direction the carnotaurus ran, shortly catching up with it. Only then, could I see the scars and bizzare bite marks on it. This thing was their prey and I'm caught in the middle.

As the two of us ran, I unsheathed my left karambit and used it to slice the carnotaurus's left hindleg, causing it to tumble down with a large thud and severly sounding cracks. I however, kept running, knowing I only bought myself some time before they'd give me chase. As I kept running, I heard the sound of water, then turned left to the sound, reaching a waterfall with a large drop, stopping by the edge, both of my legs soaked to the ankles.

"Seriously..?" I asked, freezing as I heard the clicks at a distance.

"Fuck it..." I said, then jumped, plummeting head first sixty five feet to the insanely cold water. I quickly swam to the shore, coughing profusely yet being glad that the impact didn't render me unconcsious. After I practically dragged myself to the rocky shore, I turned over and stared at the sky, as the brightness of our biggest star was dwindling, and my only thought was...

"I'm never going home..."

 **A/N: Woo! Finally releasing this chapter, cu I finally found incentive to cotinue it. That's right, my incentive is: YOU! The wonderful viewers of this story. You people can't tell, but I get the widest smile on my face when I see someone Following or marking as Favorite, to any of my works, and for that I am eternally grateful. Seriously...**

 **Now, I know I promised a sooner release date, but college has had me by the balls, not to mention that I'm officially going to start drawing artwork for cash, but I'm sure you guys aren't so interested. Still though, I could go for the extra money and it's a pretty honest and fun job. Apart from that, I can only give my deepest apologies for making this chapter remain in Limbo. I hope you all enjoy it, but it's alright if you guys/gals are pised at me for not uploading it sooner. Again, I'm really sorry for this. So, I'll be looking for ways to make you people a bit happier, apsrt from the still open OC spots, until then, I'll catch y'all on the next chapter.**  
 **Ciao!**

 **-Blood Moons**


End file.
